


Lost Among the Bell Flowers

by Sundayeyes



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Clan life, Falling In Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tcest (TMNT), Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 81,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundayeyes/pseuds/Sundayeyes
Summary: Michelangelo had never been known to stay in one place for very long. Taverns and street corners were his hearth and home, because roots can't take hold if you just keep moving, and why would anyone want to sink into the ground so deep that you got stuck?They were smart words to live by, and had done a good job of keeping him happy enough. At least until the day he was invited to the sprawling estate of the Hamato Clan, and his entire life was turned upside down.~~**Updated 21 Feb 2021 ~ Art added to Chapter 16!**
Relationships: Donatello/Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 127
Kudos: 142





	1. Anyway the Wind Blows

~*~*~*~

The carriage was rocking back and forth as it bounced on the dirt road, jostling its occupants steadily. Michelangelo was eyeing the young turtle sitting across from him, noting that the already light green color of his skin was definitely starting to look a little pale.

Self-preservation kicking in, Mikey leaned forward and opened the window panel next to the young man’s head, speaking softly. “You look like you need some fresh air there, buddy.”

The stranger swallowed with a grimace and nodded his thanks, pressing his face into the small opening.

Disaster momentarily avoided; Mikey observed his companions. The sickly young man wore thick trousers with a thread bare tunic and jacket in colors so dull they looked like they had never been dyed. His old boots sported a hole in one toe and there was dirt under his fingernails. He was obviously a farmer or tradesman of some type, Mikey decided, as his eyes slid to the young female turtle sitting beside the youth.

Her skin was a pleasant fern color and she was well dressed, her long skirts clean without any blemishes, but her shoes were plain, and she wore no jewelry except for one small chain and pendant around her neck. The fabric wasn’t fine enough to make her a noble though, maybe a high-ranking servant or a shopkeeper.

On his left side sat another young woman, a human surprisingly, dressed similarly to the turtle across from her, but she wore a small jeweled ring with matching necklace and there were adornments in her chestnut hair that could only have been woven into the strands by a handmaid or servant, and she held her chin up in a haughty sort of way, showing she was likely the daughter of a businessman or a low ranked noble.

Looking down at himself he noticed the small hole in his trousers at the knee and the frayed edge of his long-sleeved tunic. Last night he’d had a well-tailored jacket that was practically new, but a little too much drink and his lack of finesse at cards had lost him that treasure before the moon had reached its peak.

The jacket was payment for a job that he wasn’t likely to see the same like of again and it would be too much hassle to peddle the coin needed to replace it. Once again it was made clear that he really needed to get better at staying away from the card tables, he had really liked that jacket.

So when the Hamato Clan soldiers had approached him as he stumbled out of the tavern into the bright morning sun, offering free food and drink for the day if he would accompany them to the estate, he didn’t really feel the need to ask why, even if it ended up being some kind of pitch to get him to join the army or something boring like that. The chance to relieve the soldiers of an item or two that they probably didn’t need anyway was too good to pass up, and he was confident in his ability to slip out of notice if the situation got too weird.

They had been traveling nonstop for about four hours, but Mikey had slept through most of it, snoring through his hangover. His carriage companions didn’t seem too bothered by it though.

Bored, and desperate to find out how much longer this was going to take, he looked out his window to see rolling green hills and well-tended farmland. Up ahead the road they were on twisted north though the outskirts of a village. Peasants tending to livestock and leading carts of goods began to appear on the sides of the road as they trundled past.

A few minutes later the road curved and Mikey’s jaw dropped as the estate came in to view.

Sure, he had been in wealthy villages before, he had seen noble houses large enough to sleep an entire army unit. Hell, he had once cased a house so massive it could have been a small palace, even though the job fell through and he never got to see the inside.

But this? This was beyond anything he ever expected.

The Hamato Clan Estate was spread across a wide hillside at the base of a towering mountain range. The village they were passing through butted right up to a tall stone wall that surrounded the entire property with soldiers pacing their rounds along the battlements. Just inside the wall he could see tall noble houses, gilded in their wealth, and up at the peak of the hill was a palace unlike anything he had ever seen before.

The ebony rooftops, sloped into wings at the corners with statues of dragons and gargoyles perched on the edges, capped expertly crafted buildings that were all low to the ground with only the one at the center, most likely the main hall, having any height to it. Accents of gold and silver at every window and doorway glinted in the sunlight, and lush trees of cherry and maple filled every empty space as far as the eye could see.

With a stunned blink Michelangelo realized that maybe this little trip would be worth his while after all.

They soon passed through the gates at the wall and the carriage steadily climbed the hill before rolling to a stop. After a second a footman opened the door and the two women stepped out, followed by the young turtle who somehow had managed to look even greener than he already was, then Mikey slid out after him.

The youth was bent over, looking down through his knees, his legs shaking a little. Mikey patted him lightly on the back. “You’ll be alright, buddy. Deep breaths, there you... go...”

He whistled through his teeth as he looked at his surroundings. Up close everything was far grander than it had looked from the road. The sunlight passing through the tree branches made everything sparkle and shine. For a second, he even thought that there were jewels set into the cobblestones under his feet before he realized that it must be some kind of colored glass.

There were five other carriages lined up in the courtyard and their occupants were gathering around where Mikey and his dry heaving companion stood. From the apprehensive looks on most of their faces it looked like none of them really knew what they were doing there either.

The soldiers that had accompanied the carriage train disappeared as soon as all the occupants were out, leaving only the footmen and a couple of stable hands who rushed forward to tend to the horses. Mikey was about to grab one of them to ask what was supposed to be happening when the doors of the low building in front of them opened and an important looking young steward walked out.

This new turtle was lithe and moved gracefully, the olive toned color of his skin almost glowing in the tree filtered light. He wore only simple trousers and a long tunic fastened with dark wooden toggles down the front. The fabric was of a quality Mikey had only seen on the richest nobles, expertly dyed in a soft lilac color, with beautifully detailed bell flowers embroidered in varying shades of red silk cascading down the arms and torso of the tunic. He was obviously the head of staff or some other high-ranking position among the servants.

The newcomer looked them all over carefully before offering a small smile. “Welcome to the estate. My name is Donatello. The Hamato Clan would like to thank you all for agreeing to join us here today and we hope it hasn’t been too much of an inconvenience. If you would please be so kind as to follow me.”

Without waiting for a response, he turned and went back inside the building. The others began to follow, but Mikey spun and looked at the carriage he had just exited, his eyes traveling up to where his satchel and case were strapped to the top.

The footman stepped forward, reassuringly. “Don’t worry sir, your things will be safe here until you have need of them.”

“Oh, ok, sure. Thanks.” He was uncomfortable with the thought of his belongings being out of his sight, but couldn’t see any way of getting to them without making a scene, and he was far too curious about what was about to happen to get thrown out now. So, with a resigned nod he quickly caught up with the rest of the group.

The doors led into a large gathering space, half of the room was partitioned off behind simple screens, which was mildly interesting, but Mikey’s eyes widened with appreciation at seeing large tables laden with delicious looking food and drink taking up part of the other half of the room. His stomach grumbled in anticipation.

Looking around he saw the olive-skinned turtle from before standing in a partially opened doorway. He looked as if he was speaking to someone that hidden on the other side of the door, and from where Mikey stood it looked like a pretty serious conversation that he might be involved with for another few minutes.

Thinking he would pass the time waiting by sampling some of the offerings, Mikey started inching his way over to the table of food, managing to shove a particularly delicious looking dumpling into his mouth before their guide turned away from the door.

Mikey watched him carefully as he moved across the room to address the group again. He looked uncomfortable, like he was about to deliver some bad news, but Mikey had always been a very observant type of turtle and behind the stewards chocolate colored eyes he could just make out a hint of what might be anticipation, or just plain hopefulness, sometimes it was difficult to tell the two apart.

Donatello began, wringing his hands just a little. “I’ll get right to the point. Lord Hamato has decreed that his eldest son, Leonardo, must choose a bond mate before the night of the coming harvest moon.”

Michelangelo’s eye ridges shot up so high they were at risk of flying off his head.

Most of the others must have reacted in the same way because Donatello looked apologetic. “We brought you all here today with the hope that we might encourage that choice with as little... hassle as possible. Now, I want to be clear, none of you are here under any obligation or expectation. If you have no interest in what I have just proposed then you are welcome to leave, the carriages outside will return you to your homes with no questions asked, and we apologize for wasting your time.”

He stopped and gestured to the open doors behind them. After a few seconds two individuals peeled off from the group and left the room, the first being the noble’s daughter that Mikey had ridden in with, the other a dark handsomely dressed man from one of the other carriages. Donatello waited another full minute before deciding that no one else was moving to leave.

“Very well.” He said with a smile. “Please, help yourselves to the food and drink. There are also bathing tubs and clean clothes behind the screens, and servants to help you should you wish to freshen up. We only ask that you do not leave this room. Relax, enjoy Lord Hamato’s hospitality, and in a short while a guide will come to escort you to the garden where we will discuss what happens next.”

Donatello nodded a little awkwardly and quickly left through the doorway he had just been standing in.

Mikey grabbed another dumpling and chewed, an incredulous smile on his lips as he silently laughed. The idea that they had all been gathered just so that the clan leader’s son could choose his mate was, quite frankly, hilarious. Of all the scenarios Mikey had envisioned when those soldiers approached him a few hours ago, this had definitely not been one of them.

If he was smart, he’d walk straight out those doors and get right back in that carriage.

But there was all this food that the clan leader was generous enough to provide, and he’d have to be a moron to turn down free wine. Eyeing the screens across the room, he decided that a nice hot bath didn’t sound too bad either. He might have no interest in the idea of bedding this eldest son, but he wasn’t stupid enough to leave before sampling some of the high life first.

And if he could pocket a few trinkets in the meantime, well, surely a Lord of Hamato’s status wouldn’t notice.

A little over an hour later he was mildly drunk, his belly was full, and he was clean for the first time in weeks. The soap smelled of ginger and orange blossoms.

The servants disposed of his tattered old pants and shirt and supplied him with the nicest clothes that he had ever had the pleasure to wear. The trousers were soft and warm, and the new tunic was plain, but he had managed to find one in the perfect shade of dark orange that was his favorite. They had even offered him a new pair of basic but sturdy boots, and the best part was the servant had said he was welcome to keep the items.

He would have anyway, but it was nice to know he didn’t have to be light fingered with at least the clothes.

At this point Mikey suspected that a good number of the group had simply stayed to partake of the provided offerings and that few of them were actually interested in what Donatello had proposed, in fact two others had already left as soon as they had finished eating, stuffing as much food in their pockets as they could manage without being noticed.

The remaining twenty people were reasonably varied in status, mostly low nobles and well to do peasants. The sickly young man and the young woman from the carriage earlier had stayed, the youth looked like he had fully recovered, and a bath had improved his appearance immensely. They both had definitely been enjoying the wine and were now making eyes at each other over the tea cakes.

The others had gathered in small pockets of two to four individuals and were deep in their own conversations. Michelangelo drifted among them, smiling, telling jokes, earning trust and asking questions. It was what he was good at, and before long he had acquired a treasure trove of bits of information that, in the right hands, would be incredibly useful.

Suddenly a set of doors at the back of the room opened wide and an older turtle servant stepped in, his wrinkled skin graying around his eyes and mouth. He was clapping lightly to get their attention. “I have been instructed to inform you that anyone who wishes to leave may do so now. However, if you plan to stay then I would ask that you please follow me.”

The young man and woman from Mikey’s carriage ran off through the door back to the waiting carriages, hand in hand, giggling adorably, with eight others following them soon after.

He thought about joining them, but for some reason, probably the wine, he was growing more curious about this place as each minute passed and he just didn’t want to leave yet.

Maybe he was being stupid, he was good at that too, but it felt like the right choice to join the others over by the old servant. They followed him as he led them into a secluded garden nestled between a set of buildings, a canopy of maple leaves and cherry blossoms over their heads.

Donatello was sitting on a wide bench at the back of a decently sized clearing in the trees, scribbling furiously on a roll of parchment. He looked up as they approached, counting their heads, and seemed almost disappointed to find only ten of them remaining.

With a resigned shake of his head he stood and addressed them. “Thank you all for staying. I know this is a very strange situation. Um...”

He turned his head and looked into the deep shadows of the trees before taking a deep breath. Mikey followed his gaze; he could sense at least two individuals standing behind the tree line, but he couldn’t see them.

“So, here’s the idea,” Donatello continued as he fidgeted with the end of his shirt sleeve. “Each of you will prepare some sort of presentation, show a skill or a talent that best represents who you are... as a person.” He stopped and smiled uncomfortably. “If what you do is impressive enough, then perhaps we can arrange a meeting for you with... Leonardo.”

This olive-skinned steward was really awkward, and Mikey found it so incredibly endearing he couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Please feel free to ask for anything and we will help you obtain it,” Donatello said, indicating a group of uniformed men and women standing near him. “Any tools or items you might need, just make your request and you will be accommodated. I’ll give you maybe half an hour to prepare yourselves and then we can see what happens from there.”

Donatello stiffly nodded and sunk back down onto his bench, resuming his intense scribbling on the parchment.

So, they wanted the peasants to perform for their amusement, huh? Alright, he was game. Michelangelo walked over to a waiting servant and asked for his satchel and case from the carriage, then sat back against a tree to wait, watching Donatello work. The young turtle seemed almost skittish, like a rabbit popping up out of its burrow under the midday sun, but Mikey could sense a fierce confidence about him too, just beneath the surface, that he suspected only those who got to know him were ever really allowed to see.

The servant quickly returned with Mikey’s things and he decided to move to an empty bench near where the olive-skinned steward sat. Setting his satchel at his feet he reached into a pocket and pulled out a small chip of bone, polished to a smooth shine. Then he set his case down next to him on the bench and sat patiently with a mildly amused expression on his face, idly rubbing the bone chip with his thumb.

After a half hour the remaining guests were all spread out around the clearing. Two others had already been dismissed because they didn’t seem to have any talents they were able, or wanting, to show, so the eight of them that were left had plenty of room between them.

Donatello got up and had the guests begin. Four of them had requested parchment and pencils and were swiftly trying to complete drawings that varied in skill. One young woman was particularly good, Mikey noted, but Donatello didn’t seem all that impressed. Mikey squinted at him, trying to work out what he might actually be looking for.

A fifth man was in the process of carving a small charm in the shape of the Hamato Family crest out of a solid piece of oak, what he had managed to complete was impressively done, and Donatello nodded his approval with a smile.

Then he turned to Michelangelo and motioned that it was his turn, waiting patiently as Mikey popped the buckles on his case and pulled out a gleaming, lovingly cared for guitar.

Petty theft wasn’t Mikey’s only profession. It was far more lucrative than any of his other options of course, but less reliable in terms of income. So most days Mikey would set himself up in a tavern or on a street corner and play, with the case open at his feet, hoping anyone that passed by would find it within their hearts to drop a coin into it. He usually made enough to be able to rent a room and buy some food, with maybe a little left over for other activities.

He settled the instrument across his lap and plucked at the strings with the bone chip, listening for the tune and adjusting as needed. Then he began to strum out a melody. It was his favorite, but one he rarely played when he was working, because it was soft and slow, and that type of music didn’t seem to get the coins dropping as easily as something more upbeat usually did.

He glanced up at Donatello a few times as he began to play, noticing that he seemed to like the melody, but there wasn’t any excitement on his face and he was starting to get impatient as his options with these guests seemed to be quickly drying up. With a disappointed frown he looked like he was about to stop Mikey and move on.

But then Michelangelo began to sing.

The change in the atmosphere was immediate as his voice filled the space around them, rising above all other sounds. It was a clear and resonant and beautiful hymn about found love and the hope of new beginnings. It was one his grandmother had sung to him when he was small.

The breeze seemed to stop moving through the leaves, and even the birds grew quiet, like they were listening too. Donatello was frozen, staring at Mikey with amazed wonder as the ballad filled his ears. A small smile slowly twisting up the corners of his mouth.

Mikey closed his eyes and sang like everything was depending on this one performance, even though he didn’t know why, but he felt it deep in his chest. Like something valuable would break if he didn’t get this one exactly right.

Partway through the song he looked up to see an unknown turtle had silently appeared at Donatello’s shoulder, his skin the color of summer leaves. Donatello had turned and was staring at his face with questioning surprise. Behind them both, Mikey was distantly aware of another unknown presence, solid and serious, as he watched the scene in front of him from just past the tree line.

Mikey usually didn’t need to concentrate so hard on the music as he played, but once he looked up into the gentle hazel eyes of the newcomer next to Donatello, his throat caught and he missed a string and he couldn’t look away. Almost without thought he found himself singing with even more conviction, a sudden urge to put all his heart and soul into his final notes almost overcoming his ability to form them.

The last haunting words of his song escaped his lips and he let the music fade away, gently laying his hand along the top of his instrument when he was done, still locked in that steady gaze.

Silence settled on the glade, no one moved.

Finally, Leonardo seemed to shake himself and asked in a soft voice. “What’s your name?”

Mikey swallowed, quietly answering. “Michelangelo.”

“Michelangelo.” Leonardo smiled. “It would be my pleasure to invite you to dine with us tonight.”

Mikey wasn’t sure what was happening, but he felt the weight of it, and somewhere deep within him he knew that he wouldn’t say no, even though his instincts usually kept him moving, escaping from dangerous and unknown situations before he even had a chance to think about why he needed too.

This time however, he just tilted his head and answered with a small smile. “Sure. Why not.”

Anyway, it was just dinner. It wasn’t like he was agreeing to marry the guy.

~*~*~*~


	2. Uncharted

~*~*~*~

Leonardo addressed the other guests, thanking them for their time and motioning for a servant to escort them back to the waiting carriages. He stood quietly, waiting until they had gone, before turning back to Michelangelo.

“I have duties that I must attend to now, but I look forward to tonight.” He said in apology. “Show him to a guest suite, please Don.”

Donatello blinked, confused, like the outcome of someone actually being chosen during this strange stunt had never even crossed his mind. “Ye... yeah. Yes. Alright.”

Leonardo smiled his thanks, casting one last look back at Michelangelo, before walking away, passing a large turtle with emerald skin and golden eyes as he disappeared into the trees. The large turtle watched Leonardo go from over his shoulder, his arms crossed over his plastron, then he turned to look at Donatello.

The steward made a silent gesture with his hands, as if to ask what had just happened, but the emerald turtle just shrugged with a shake of his head and turned to follow the clan leader’s son.

Left alone in the clearing with Donatello, Mikey occupied himself by putting away his instrument, sealing it carefully back into its case, then he stood and stepped up next to the steward. “Who was the big guy?”

Donatello jumped slightly, not realizing Mikey was so close. “That... that was Lord Hamato’s second son, Raphael.”

Mikey nodded and they just stood there staring at each other awkwardly for a second before Donatello seemed to realize that he was supposed to be doing something and he shook himself. “I’m sorry. Come with me please, I’ll show you to your room.”

The path through the garden twisted between the trees, leading them to a long hallway, open to the air on one side, that overlooked the entire estate and the valley stretched out below it.

Mikey looked around as they walked, impressed by the splendor. He figured that, if anything, he would get a day or two of being treated like a noble before he had to return to his real life and decided that he could at least try to enjoy himself, whatever else might happen.

With an amused grin he looked over at his quiet companion and noticed that the steward was walking stiffly with a prominent grimace on his face. Mikey slid up shoulder to shoulder with him. “So... that was weird, huh?”

“That was horrible!” Don spat. “That was...!” He spun at Mikey, looking fully prepared to unleash one hell of a rant, before the realization of who he was speaking to washed over him and he snapped his mouth shut, stalking off down the hall again.

Mikey trotted to catch up to him. “I take it that grabbing random strangers off the street and parading them in front of the clan leader’s son is not the usual way of choosing a... what did you call it? Bond mate?

Don pressed his lips into a line so thin they turned white, looking sideways at Michelangelo. “No.” He answered.

Mikey almost couldn’t contain his laugh. If this steward didn’t relax, he might vibrate himself into little pieces. Something had to be done about it.

“I mean... I’m not offended or anything,” Mikey offered, spinning once with his arms outstretched. “There are certainly worse places to end up for the night.”

Donatello came to a stop in front of an ornate door with a golden handle and looked at him doubtfully, but Mikey just grinned, amused at how flustered Donatello seemed to be.

Eventually the steward’s shoulders relaxed, and he sighed with a half-smile. “I suppose that’s true. I’m so sorry about all of this. I promise, this is not something the Hamato Clan makes a habit of doing. Lord Hamato has been increasingly agitated of late because of Leonardo’s lack of...”

Donatello seemed to come to himself again, realizing he was speaking out of turn, and blinked. “Well, he was quite insistent and, most of this was at his order, so...” Donatello just shrugged to complete his sentence.

“I get it.” Mikey smiled. “The eldest son needs to settle down, get serious about life. Tale as old as time.”

Donatello stared at Mikey with an unreadable expression on his face. “Yes... something like that.” He turned to the door behind him and opened it. “This will be your room for the length of your stay here.”

Mikey stepped through the door and stopped dead in his tracks. The ‘bedroom’ if that was what they wanted to call it, was larger than the entire farmhouse he grew up in. Every piece of furniture was carved wood, painted and glinting with accents of gold leaf. The four-poster canopy bed, looking like it could easily sleep five or six, was dripping with silk and velvet and plush furs.

Donatello strode past him toward the far wall, which was really just a screen that he slid all the way open, revealing a private garden with a marble bench and table underneath a maple tree. The bird bath even had a fountain in it.

Turning back around, Donatello moved to the wall on Mikey’s right, opening another sliding screen to reveal a stone lined bathing room with a marble tub so massive Mikey was sure he would be able to swim in it.

His mouth gaping open like a fish, Michelangelo just began to laugh. Laughing even harder when Donatello turned to look at him quizzically.

“I’m sorry.” Mikey chuckled holding up his hand. “There must be some mistake. See I’m just _one_ turtle. I’m gonna need a ‘one’ turtle room.”

Donatello looked at him blankly for a beat and then laughed. Genuinely laughed. Mikey decided he liked the look of a real smile on his face.

“This is technically the smallest suite we have.” He said with a shrug. “Welcome to the Hamato Estate.”

“This day just keeps getting weirder,” Mikey said slowly, stepping into the room and setting his satchel and case down onto the bed. “But, if you guys are trying to get me to stay forever, this is certainly a good way to butter me up.”

“Speaking of that,” Donatello said, stepping forward. “I want to make this clear right away. You are free to leave anytime you wish. You will not be forced or coerced to stay should you choose that this is not where you want to be. All you need to do is ask and a carriage will be provided to take you anywhere you wish to go.”

Mikey nodded in understanding, so Donatello continued. “That being said, I need to explain what will be expected of you while you are here. As of now you are officially here as Leonardo’s honored guest. That means, beyond the few restrictions that you will be expected to follow for the protection of the family, none of the army or staff can tell you what to do or make demands of you, not even the generals, so try to remember that.”

Well that was interesting, Mikey thought. “What about you? Can you order me around?” He asked, genuinely curious.

“Not technically.” Donatello answered cautiously. “You and I are, more or less, on the same level. I am Raphael’s personal steward, and I have been given special privileges above the rest of the service staff. The Hamato family holds me in very high regard.”

“So, you’re not just a servant then.” Mikey teased.

Donatello held his chin up. “I am a valued and loyal member of Lord Hamato’s personal staff.” He replied sternly, not elaborating.

Mikey held up his hands. “Alright, alright, just getting us on the same page here Don, Donnie, can I call you Donnie?”

“I...” Don started, confused.

“So!” Mikey said, clapping his hands together sharply. “What exactly does this all mean for me. Am I just some kind of concubine now, or...”?

“No!” Don said with an offended squeak. “No. At the moment it doesn’t really mean anything other than what I just described. But we can’t ignore the fact that you are here because Leonardo is expected to choose a bond mate, and in the event that something should become _more_ between the two of you, and if you decide that you want to stay, then you will fill a role that is not that different from my own. You will assist Leonardo with his day to day responsibilities in ways that will be explained to you later, should that become necessary. Right now, however, all you need to do is enjoy what is being provided for you and to make yourself available for Leonardo should he wish to spend time with you.”

Mikey looked over at Don skeptically. “What if I don’t even like him?”

Don simply shrugged. “Then you go home. Wherever your home may be.”

Mikey just smiled. “Well that makes it easy then. My home is wherever I’m lucky enough to lay my head at night.”

Don frowned in a concerned way, looking like he wanted to ask what that meant. But instead he questioned in a serious voice. “Do you consent to everything I have just explained to you?”

Mikey turned away from him and looked thoughtfully out at the little garden just outside his room. This was, by far, the strangest thing that had ever happened to him, and that included the incident with the goats and the honey.

He would be allowed to stay here, free room, free food, he assumed his every need provided for. And all he needed to do was spend time with the clan leader’s eldest son? It sounded easy enough, in theory.

Was he even willing to stay in one place for longer than a day, was the real question. He lived his life bouncing from village to village, the friends he allowed into his life changing depending on what day of the week it was. Could he stay and interact with the same people every day, noble people at that, for an unknown length of time? Did he even want to?

Of course, it certainly beat sleeping in a flea infested tavern bed, or on a damp pallet of wood in a muddy alley when he couldn’t afford the room. And Donatello had said he was free to go anytime he wished. The pros certainly looked like they outweighed the cons.

It would be a new experience, an adventure. He liked adventure. Maybe it would even be fun.

And then, just for a second, he remembered a gentle pair of hazel eyes, and Mikey felt the strangest sense of peace. Like no matter the outcome, everything was going to turn out the way it was meant to.

He turned back and looked at Don with an amiable grin, “Alright, I’m game to see where this goes.”

Don smiled his genuine smile, and there was that hopefulness shining behind his eyes again, just like before. Mikey was very curious to find out what that meant.

“Wonderful.” Donatello beamed. “Would you... like a tour of the grounds? We have a while before dinner so I can show you around if you like?”

“Yes, please!” Mikey said in excitement.

“First we need to do something about what you’re wearing.” Don said, stepping into a large wardrobe near the front of the room.

Mikey looked down, confused. “This is clean, they just gave it to me this morning.”

“Yes, but, now that you have agreed to stay, you need to dress in a way that represents your place here.” Don exited the wardrobe holding a new tunic almost exactly the same as the one he wore, only it was a pale orange instead of lilac, and adorned with the same pattern of the Hamato bell flowers embroidered in periwinkle blue silk, instead of the red that cascaded down his own shoulders.

Mikey shrugged and removed the perfectly good tunic he had been gifted earlier and took the new one from Don, fastening the toggles down the front.

“Good, that looks nice, the flowers really bring out the blue in your eyes,” Don said lightly, batting Mikey’s hands away and adjusting a mis-fastened toggle. “This will help everyone to know that you are here by Leonardo’s invitation and that they need to leave you alone. Trust me, this will make life around here much easier.”

They spent the next couple of hours walking around the estate. The property was massive, Mikey supposed it had to be to house an entire army. The main hall was even larger up close than it had looked from the carriage ride. Don explained that it was used to entertain the council or visiting clan leaders and for Lord Hamato to receive villagers if there was ever a dispute that needed to be cleared.

They toured the dining hall and the kitchens, the stables and the staff quarters. Nothing on the estate was small or simple, it was loud and, in your face, and, if he was honest with himself, pretty overwhelming. But he was used to going with the flow and tried to just let most of it wash over him as Don droned on and on with facts and history and trivia about the grounds.

Following that, Don led Mikey through acres of lush gardens that ringed the entire estate. “For the time being, you cannot enter any building on the estate unless you have an escort, and you will be expected to remain in your room when you are left alone.” Don made clear. “But you are allowed to visit these gardens whenever you wish without being accompanied as long as you ask permission first.”

Mikey nodded his agreement to appease Donatello, not that it meant much. He was a master at slipping around unseen in the shadows. If he wanted to explore, he would, and they wouldn’t have any idea that he had. But Don didn’t need to know that.

They moved toward the eastern part of the estate where the army had their barracks and training grounds. Dozens of low buildings built in perfectly straight rows marked where the soldiers slept, with a large mess hall at the center of them.

Slightly removed from that area, closer to the front of the estate, was the armory and blacksmith, black smoke and blazing heat erupting out of massive doors left open to let in cooler air. Mikey could see rows and rows of weapons and armor, laid out on long tables as the smith’s worked on them.

“And here we have the training grounds.” Don’s soft voice announced as they came around the building.

Some fifty yards below them, down a gently sloped embankment was a raised dais lined with wood planking and surrounded by grass, where soldiers waiting their turn to train sat or reclined. Mikey thought the platform could fit a hundred men easy, but right now there were only two.

Leonardo and Raphael were sparring in the open space, the sweat on their skin glistening in the afternoon light, their shouts and grunts reaching where Mike and Don stood looking down into the area.

Although it seemed that Raphael was the only one doing any shouting, Mikey realized after watching them for a few minutes. Leonardo was as quiet as an empty room, his graceful form sliding across the wood beneath his feet with hardly a whisper. With every movement of his arms the light flashed off a pair of gleaming swords sending sunbeams flying across the watching soldiers. Likewise, protruding between Raphael’s fingers he could just see wicked looking spikes of steel also catching that same light, the handle of each weapon tucked up flat against his forearms.

Mikey couldn’t take his eyes off them. He had spent his entire life in the poorest of villages, surrounded by the dregs of society. Nobles and clans were a distant, intangible thing that didn’t have anything to do with what it took to survive each day. So, he had never really seen a true fighter, or what they were capable of, but even he could tell that the sons of Lord Hamato were both incredibly skilled.

Leonardo was crouched low, sweeping his leg along the ground in an arc toward his brother’s legs. Raphael sprung into the air to avoid him, flying into a twisting flip that had him landing behind Leonardo. His foot shot out with a hard kick that the eldest only just managed to avoid, rolling to the side, gaining his feet quickly.

They carefully circled each other for a moment, then Raphael darted forward, moving far faster than Mikey ever would have guessed a turtle his size could. He dipped under Leonardo’s left arm, shoving his shoulder into his armpit before Leonardo could block him, dislodging the sword in his hand to clatter on the deck at their feet. But the clan leader’s son wasn’t fazed, he moved back with Raphael’s momentum, rolling along his body, spinning around and pushing hard against Raphael’s carapace to dash back, putting distance between them.

The younger son took a staggered step forward, twisting down into a half crouch, bracing his feet, releasing a growl loud enough to hear from every seat in the arena.

Before anyone could even blink, he was in motion again, charging at Leonardo, teeth bared. Leonardo planted his feet wide and just before the younger turtle reached him, he spun into a hard kick, catching Raphael square in the chest, sending him flying backward to skid across the wood on his carapace.

Don released a rush of breath so low that Mikey probably wouldn’t have been able to hear it if he hadn’t been standing right next to him. Turning to look at the steward, he saw Don’s eyes locked on Raphael, his mouth open slightly, a light blush of color tinting his cheeks. He seemed to have forgotten that Mikey was even there.

Raphael’s aggravated bellow brought Mikey’s attention back to the action. He was sprinting forward with his weapons raised, Leonardo taking a defensive stance as his brother advanced. The clash of their weapons sounded with a ringing echo, muscles straining as they pushed against each other. Then, with the scraping of steel against steel, the two of them broke apart, executing moves so quickly their motions were a blur. Mikey couldn’t keep up, arms were striking out then blocking with intense quickness, legs were dancing back and forth so fast he was surprised the wood they stood on hadn’t started to smoke.

In a blink it was over. Raphael slammed his elbow into Leonardo’s wrist, knocking loose the second sword, then he hooked one of his feet around Leonardo’s ankle and suddenly the eldest was on his carapace, one of Raphael’s weapons imbedded in the wood a millimeter from the side of his head, the other pressed firmly against his neck. They stared at each other, their harsh breaths the only sound.

Then, finally, Leonardo smiled and conceded, his quiet ‘yield’ loud in the silence.

Hoots and hollers from the gathered soldiers echoed in the arena as Raphael helped Leonardo to his feet. Mikey joined in the din, clapping loudly with an excited laugh. This was way better than watching old tavern drunks duke it out over who was cheating worse at cards.

He turned to Donatello with a wide grin and found his companion standing with hooded eyes as he stared down at Raphael, the ghost of a hungry smile playing along his lips.

Mike narrowed his eyes with good natured suspicion, “It’s not a coincidence that they happened to be here training right now, is it?”

Don looked over with a sly smile. “They’re here at this time every day.”

Mikey considered Donatello closely, the steward was smart, maybe smarter than most, and he had some kind of agenda going that Mikey would need to figure out sooner rather than later.

“I like you.” He said, wagging his finger. “You thought you’d get me over here just in time to see Leonardo looking all sweaty and impressive in an effort to sway my opinion, didn’t you?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” Don replied with an obvious grin, looking back down at the platform.

Playing along, Mikey gave a sideways nod. “Sure, ok, so then I guess we must have come here so that _you_ could watch _Raphael_ being all sweaty and impressive.”

Don’s tone changed in an instant, his head snapping up to look at Michelangelo so fast he leaned back a little defensively. “Of course not, that’s ridiculous.”

Mikey raised an eye ridge skeptically, giving him a withering look that said he wasn’t at all fooled, causing Don to pull his shoulders back into a proud but also defensive stance. “I am Raphael’s steward, nothing more.”

“But you obviously want it to be more, you look at him like you wanna to eat him for lunch.” Mikey prodded gently. He wasn’t trying to antagonize Don seeing as they had only just met but he was also not known to keep his mouth shut about things he had an opinion about. Why was it a big deal if Don was into Raphael? Maybe it was a status thing because Don was only a servant.

A flash of pain passed behind Don’s eyes that Mikey almost missed, and the steward looked away, back down at the brothers who were now surrounded by a group of soldiers working on their own training.

Then, like the strike of a match, Mikey understood. “But it can’t be more can it? Because he’s the second son.”

Don breathed in deeply, “You’re very observant.” He said, quietly.

“That’s usually the first thing people notice about me, yeah.” Mikey replied, lightly.

Don was quiet for a minute and Mikey let the silence hang, letting the steward decide what to say next.

He thought he knew what was happening here, he had seen something like it in a small village far away from the Hamato estate once. A noble’s daughter had fallen in love with a young village boy and wanted to marry, but her father had forbidden it, not because he disapproved of the boy, but because her older sister was not yet married. It wasn’t a common opinion held among the nobles, but it happened more often than it was talked about.

Mikey could only imagine how much more complicated it was for the sons of a clan leader and there was obvious politics at play that he couldn’t even pretend to understand, he could only hope that the outcome here would be better then what had befallen the noble’s lovesick daughter.

When Don finally spoke again his voice was so quiet that Mikey had to lean in to hear him.

“By Lord Hamato’s decree, Raphael is forbidden from making a bond claim before Leonardo has sealed a bond himself.” Don paused with a grimace. “And he has suggested that the consequences should Raph even show a preference for a potential partner before Leonardo makes his choice, would be swift and very severe.”

Mikey knew nothing he could say would help, so he just nodded in sympathy.

“Come on,” Don said with finality. “It will be time for dinner soon. We should go and freshen up.”

He turned to walk back to the estate without looking down at the brothers again and all Mikey could do was follow. He wouldn’t press Don further about it now, this was obviously an issue that he had been living with for quite some time. But Mikey was starting to get a much clearer picture of why he had been brought here, and he wasn’t sure he liked the weight that had begun to settle on his shoulders.

~*~*~*~


	3. Morningside

~*~*~*~

After their conversation at the training grounds, Donatello had left Mikey alone in his room, stating that he had responsibilities to see to and that a servant would be along to escort him to the dining hall when it was time.

Mikey had tried to apologize for prying into what was obviously a sensitive subject, but Don had waved him off, mumbling something about it being his own fault before closing the door behind him.

For an hour Mikey had stewed over what he was doing. On the surface this had seemed like it would be fun. He thought he could spend a few days eating too much food, drinking too much wine, and filling his pockets with pricey little trinkets before moving on back to the real world. But he’d only been on the estate for a few hours and already he’d stepped right into what seemed to be a smoldering fire. He’d have to be very careful not to kick it or the embers might catch on something, and he really didn’t want that something to be him.

When the promised servant finally appeared to see him to dinner, Mikey almost asked to leave, but some part of him realized that he didn’t want to be rude. Leonardo had invited him, had said he was looking forward to the meal, and for some reason Mikey really didn’t want to disappoint him.

He didn’t know why, they had only spoken three words to each other, but something about Leonardo made him want to at least see the evening through. He could leave in the morning if he still felt that strongly about it.

It turned out dinner was to be served in a smaller secondary dining hall reserved for the military’s use, and Mikey was actually relieved to see that he wouldn’t be eating with Leonardo alone.

He entered the hall to see the two Hamato brothers sitting at the head of a long table that was only half full of important looking members of the Hamato army. To Leonardo’s left sat Raphael, and to _his_ left sat two hulking, serious looking turtles with scarred skin and lots of shiny medals hanging on their tunics. Mikey assumed they were the generals that he had heard Don mention earlier.

Lined along both sides of the table were a dozen more men, maybe captains or lieutenants, they weren’t sporting any identifying symbols like the generals were but he guessed they must be of high ranks to have been invited to this table, and if the boisterous sounds of their conversations was anything to go by then they were already deep into their cups.

He could feel them watching him as the servant brought Mikey to the head of the table, the volume of their voices dropping off slightly as he approached Leonardo, who almost tripped on his chair in his haste to stand, their eyes meeting with a nervous anticipation that sent a wave of goosebumps across Mikey’s arms. He drew in a deep breath and held it.

Lord Hamato’s son was dressed in a simple tunic and grey pants, with a beautiful haori draped over his shoulders, the swirling pattern painstakingly dyed in what looked like twenty different shades of blue. Raphael, seated next to him, was wearing an almost identical haori, his similarly dyed shades of deep red.

“Michelangelo. Welcome. Please, sit.” He said quickly, gesturing to the chair next to his.

“Everyone calls me Mikey...” He stammered just a little, his strange immediate reaction to the sight of Leonardo catching him off guard.

The eldest son smiled, the brightness of it spreading a warm flush right into Mikey’s skin and he quickly reached out to grab the cup that was in front of him just so that he had something to do with his hands.

The cup was empty, but before he could look around for a jug, Donatello was there, leaning in at his shoulder, filling his cup with a deep red wine, snapping his fingers for another servant to bring Mikey a plate of cheeses and crackers.

Michelangelo looked up at him in surprise, it honestly hadn’t occurred to him that Don would be serving them instead of dining with them. He knew Don was just the steward, but after spending the afternoon with him and getting to know him a little it was easy to forget that.

“The wine is my father’s special vintage.” Leonardo said, not seeming to notice Mikey’s reaction to Don.

Mikey took a sip and his eyes widened, looking at Leonardo with an impressed smile. “Well, it sure beats the swill I usually drink.”

Leonardo laughed, low and breathy, and Mikey swallowed, surprised by the sudden thought that it would be the worst thing in the world if he never heard that sound again.

Because of course he was attracted to Leonardo, that part was easy. He had always been a sucker for muscled shoulders and a confident, dominating personality. And if all they had wanted him to do was spread his legs for the clan leader’s eldest son, he certainly wouldn’t have needed that much convincing.

But now he knew there was more to it than that, and if he was honest with himself, that fact scared him more than he cared to admit, and it was making him jumpy.

Dinner was served immediately, the flurry of activity interrupting all conversation as Donatello directed servants carrying large trays of meat and breads, tureens of soup and bowls of the ripest fruit.

A small group of musicians entered with the servants, settling into a corner, playing lively tunes that brightened the mood in the room considerably. Mikey perked up, seeing the instruments, and felt himself relax a little. This was like a tavern, this was familiar.

Leonardo spared a moment to introduce Raphael, the large turtle barely glancing at him with a grunt and a nod as he began to eat, but Mikey wasn’t offended, he looked like he was the type not to waste words.

“That color suits you.” Leonardo said, indicating Mikey’s new tunic.

“Yeah, Donnie picked it out.” Mike replied, fingering the cloth. “Said something about people leaving me alone if I wore it.”

Leonardo hummed, “That’s probably true. We’re lucky to have Don, I don’t know what we would do without him.”

“Thank you, my lord.” Don chimed in, suddenly appearing to refill Leonardo’s cup. Mikey noticed that the smile they gave each other at the comment was familiar and comfortable, and he thought Don must have used the honorific for the benefit of the generals, since he hadn’t used it earlier in the garden.

A servant placed a bowl full of something that smelled delicious in front of him and positioned a board with a loaf of fresh sliced bread within reach. His stomach grumbled loudly, and suddenly noticing just how hungry he was, he wasted no time stuffing a spoonful into his mouth.

“This is delicious!” Mikey said, looking down at his beef stew in surprise. “Is this meat fresh?”

“Yes?” Leonardo replied, confusion on his face.

Mikey realized how strange that question must have sounded. “Oh, I mean, tavern food is pretty hit or miss. You don’t find meat being served that much, and when you do there’s no way to know where it came from. It’s a game of chance every time.”

“I see. Do you eat in taverns often?”

Mikey stilled and looked over at Leonardo mid bite. Rationally he knew that he was just making conversation and it didn’t even feel like Leonardo was being intentionally nosy as he prodded for information, but still Mikey couldn’t help but squirm a little.

“Um, yeah, I do.” He replied. “Kind of comes with the territory.”

“And what territory is that?” Leonardo patiently asked. Mikey did his best not to bristle at the question, the scrutiny wasn’t something he was used to. People usually didn’t ask him questions about his life, he didn’t tend to stick around long enough for them to bother.

“Well,” He replied, swallowing. “Taverns are just usually where I end up around mealtime. I like to keep myself on the move, makes life more interesting that way.”

Leonardo nodded but it was clear he was still curious.

Mikey jumped to change the subject, “But, what about you? What does the son of a clan leader do all day?” He asked, biting into a chunk of bread slathered with butter.

Leonardo shrugged, “Usually I spend my time reclining on a silken goose feather chaise while nubile young handmaid's feed me grapes and peasants dance for my amusement.”

Mikey blinked and slowly looked over with an incredulous frown, only to find Leonardo smirking at him with a teasing glint in his eye.

“Oh, would you look at that,” Mikey responded with a delighted laugh. “The ‘high and mighty’ noble has a sense of humor? I did _not_ see that coming.”

Leonardo smiled around the lip of his cup, “In truth, I assist my father with his official duties, and I am the commander of the Hamato army. I mostly spend my days managing our soldiers, training and outfitting them while seeing to their well-being. I also enjoy reading and practicing calligraphy.”

There was this sparkle in Leonardo’s eyes as he spoke. The pride he felt in his accomplishments was palpable, and the confident air that surrounded him made Mikey feel like he could sit and listen to Leonardo speak for hours. Even though they didn’t seem to have that much in common, not really, but he did enjoy the sound of Leo’s voice.

“Wow, that sounds... incredibly dull.” Mikey said, teasing Leonardo right back.

“Oh, it does?” Leonardo replied, pulling his shoulders back in mock offense, his smile betraying his amusement. “Well, I suppose someone who travels and plays an instrument and sings as beautifully as you do, _would_ find some of my hobbies less than exciting. I’ll take that as a challenge that I need to find something for us to do that you _will_ enjoy.”

His voice dropped an octave with those words, sending a tingle all the way down Mikey’s spine and he could feel slow heat creeping up his neck.

Which was insane, Mikey wasn’t inexperienced. He’d had plenty of partners before and never had any of them made him blush like a virgin. He really needed to pull himself together.

To cover the wave of his embarrassment, Mikey reached forward and grabbed a fruit covered tart, stuffing a bite in his mouth with an exaggerated grin. Leonardo leaned back, satisfied, turning to Raphael as his brother engaged him with a question from one of the generals, giving Mikey a reprieve for a moment.

He took the time to survey the room, noticing the lieutenants were drinking far more than they were eating, laughing and talking almost loud enough to drown out the music.

The servants scurried about, replacing empty trays and jugs of wine as quickly as they could. He noticed a confidence and pride in their mannerisms as they worked which told him that they were happy and well treated.

His eyes followed Donatello as he moved around the table, making sure cups and plates were constantly filled, sneakily casting sideways looks at Leonardo and Michelangelo every few seconds.

Mikey noticed that too, he was good at noticing things. Especially secret things. Like how Raphael leaned forward to speak to the generals beside him, holding their attention as he reached out to dip his hand underneath the bottom edge of Donatello’s tunic, brushing his fingers against Don’s thighs and along the bottom of his shell every time the steward drew close enough to touch, but also how the second son always kept his hand low, under the lip of the table so that no one could see.

If Mikey hadn’t been seated on the same side of the table as him, and constantly looking in that direction so that he could talk to Leonardo, he probably wouldn’t have seen it at all. Don showed no reaction to the touches, save for the slightest almost invisible smile that just curled the corners of his lips.

Watching carefully, Mikey could see how the crease on Raphael’s brow would disappear every time Donatello was near, and how it would instantly reappear the second the steward moved away. It was painfully obvious that the connection between them was not as one sided as he had suspected earlier.

It was a delicate dance, but it was also very entertaining to watch. Even though he couldn’t imagine how frustrating it must be for them to keep their distance, even when they were right next to each other.

Mikey was beginning to enjoy himself immensely and maybe it was the excellent quality of the wine muddling his thoughts or the weight of the decadent food in his belly, but he knew that, at that moment, there was nowhere else he would rather be.

“So, what do you think of the estate?” Leonardo asked, bringing Mikey’s attention back to him. “I understand Don showed you around today?”

Mikey wrinkled his nose a bit, his instinct to be nice battling with his instinct to be truthful, and Leonardo must have seen it on his face because he leaned forward.

“What is it?” He asked in concern.

Mikey twisted in his seat a little uncomfortably, “Do you want me to be honest?”

“Of course.” Leonardo answered in earnest.

“Well,” Mikey started with an apologetic tone. “It’s just... the estate is amazing and all but... I’m not a noble. I’ve never lived a noble’s life, and this place is a little much if you’re not used to it.”

It took Leonardo a second before understanding dawned on his face.

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I should have realized... do you...? You don’t have to stay if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No, that’s not what I mean.” Mikey said after a breath. “It takes more than that to really put me on edge, I just... need more than a few hours to adjust, you know?”

Leonardo looked down into his cup for a moment, taking another drink of his wine. “I have an engagement tomorrow that will keep me busy for almost all of the day, but the day after that I have completely free. If you would be willing to wait, I would like to take you on a ride through the countryside, maybe down along the river? It would get you away from the craziness of the estate, at least.”

Mikey blinked. Was Leonardo asking him to go on a date? He’d never been asked to go on a real date before. He wasn’t sure if this dinner really counted.

He thought about it for a second and then heard himself say, “Yeah, ok. That... sounds fun.”

Leonardo smiled his warm, gentle smile again and Mikey felt himself go a little numb, and it wasn’t because of the wine. This was uncharted territory, he wasn’t used to spending time with someone, and he couldn’t think why he was suddenly so willing too. But still, he couldn’t deny that with Leonardo, things just felt easier, like he didn’t need to worry so much about letting his guard down.

They chatted about general things like the weather and the food for a while longer. He could tell Leo was trying to put him at ease by keeping the conversation light, and he appreciated the effort. Leo soothed his nervousness in a way that no one had ever been able to before. Mikey figured there was no harm in letting himself enjoy it for once.

Soon enough the lieutenants started getting up to leave, supporting each other as they stumbled off through the doors. The tables were cleared and cleaned of everything but the wine, and the musicians left with most of the staff. Eventually only Donatello was left hovering nearby to refill cups as needed.

The generals had pulled out a couple of thick cigars and looked like they were settling in for a long evening of discussing war tactics with Raphael. They kept trying to pull Leonardo into the conversation, and he halfheartedly engaged with them, his eyes frequently glancing over to Michelangelo in apology.

Mikey tried to listen at first, but their voices were deep and steady, and he didn’t really understand anything they were talking about anyway. So, it didn’t take long before his eyelids were drooping, his head propped up on his fist with his elbow on the table.

He might have actually fallen asleep as he drifted there because the next thing he knew Leonardo’s fingers were curled around his shoulder and he was being shaken gently. Mikey sleepily thought about how much he liked the warmth and weight of his hand against his skin.

“We should get you to bed.” He said quietly.

Yes, bed with Leonardo sounded lovely, he languidly imagined, slowly coming awake, seeing nothing but small flecks of green in the hazel of his eyes as Leonardo leaned in close.

Mikey groaned as he shook himself and stretched, “Sorry. I didn’t sleep very much last night.” He said, remembering the poker game that had dragged on till dawn.

“That’s alright, it’s nice that you seem comfortable enough in our company to doze off.”

If he had been more awake, Mikey might have worried that his cheeks were going to turn a permanent shade of red with all the blushing Leonardo was making him do.

Then Donatello was at his elbow and gently steering him out of the hall. Mikey turned his head back as they passed through the doors to see Leonardo staring after him as he walked away.

~*~

It was the silent hour just before dawn when Mikey woke with a serious need to relieve himself.

Reluctantly he rolled out of the bed and stepped through the still open screen into his private garden. He quickly took care of his business, rolling his shoulders and stretching with a huge yawn.

The air was cold and crisp in this moment not long before the rising sun began to light a strip at the horizon, the damp in the air settling on his skin and waking him completely.

The estate was quiet, and if there were any guards moving about, he couldn’t see or hear them. He looked around his space and wondered how long it would be before someone came looking for him. A couple of hours at least, most likely. More than enough time.

Sure, Donatello had told him that he needed permission to wander the gardens, but at this hour he wasn’t likely to run into anyone, soldier or staff, and he just wanted to look around on his own for a bit. No one would see him, and he would be back before anyone knew he was gone.

Pushing through the wall of bushes that served as a fence around his garden, he set out to explore.

He was cautious as he moved through the darkened grounds, skillfully slipping from shadow to shadow, making a game out of dodging the few roaming guard patrols he ran into. They would go marching by in pairs, their long spears bobbing to poke at the leaves in the trees above their heads while Mikey hid up in the branches, silent as the night, wishing he could mess with them like he usually would have. But he resisted the temptation, something telling him that the risk wasn’t worth the reward this time.

He soon found himself on the western side of the estate, following one pair of guards, silently laughing at how close he could get without them noticing he was there. The guards skirted a massive hedge, thick with branches and leaves, perfectly trimmed into a solid wall. They turned and continued back into the main gardens, and Mikey let them go, spotting an opening in the foliage.

He peeked inside, seeing a long corridor that extended away from him in both directions before turning, blocking his view of where the corridors led. Intrigued by the mystery, he darted inside.

Twenty minutes later he was silently thanking his natural sense of direction for not being completely lost in the maze of hedgerows he found himself in. The bushy walls rose ten feet into the air broken only by the occasional left or right turn. Sometimes he would come upon a small open clearing with an impressive topiary in its center.

He found a bear chasing a deer, it’s powerful jaws about to close around the lithe animal’s delicate throat. Another clearing housed a warrior sharpening a sword laid across his lap. And still another featured a half scale replica of the Hamato estate main hall, complete with tiny dragons and gargoyles. Every new one he found renewing his amazement in the outstanding skill it must have taken to carefully trim the growths into such intricate shapes.

The open space he had just entered ran right up against the main estate wall, one entire side of the clearing being the tall white brick that made up the perimeter. He was studying a thick small leafed bush cut to look like a temple that Mikey was sure he had heard of but never seen, when he heard voices drifting toward him from the corridor he had just entered through. They were close and, worried they might be guards, Mikey quickly looked for a place to hide.

There was a second corridor across the clearing from where he stood, but there was no way he would make it there before being seen by whoever was coming. Silently cursing, he dove behind the temple bush and hit the ground, crouching down almost until his plastron touched the damp grass beneath his feet.

He went completely silent as quiet laughter entered the clearing and he realized just who it was that had joined him.

“Did ya’ see his face? I’ve never seen him look so dopey.” Raphael chuckled.

“I can hardly believe it,” came Donatello’s light laugh. “He almost fell over his chair when Michelangelo came in.”

“I don’t wanna jinx it, but I don’t know Don. This one’s different.” Raph said as he and Don stopped next to the brick wall.

Mikey was silently pacing them around the base of the bush, staying out of their line of sight, peeking through small holes in the foliage to keep his eye on where they were. The corridor they had all entered the clearing through was directly behind him, Raph and Don’s view of it mostly blocked by the bush temple. All he needed now was to make sure they weren’t looking in his direction and he could sneak away.

“What if he doesn’t stay?” Don’s voice was quiet, desperate.

“Then we make him stay.” Raph’s gravelly voice answered.

Mikey felt weird knowing they were talking about him without them knowing he was there to hear, even though there wasn’t much he could do about it but wait them out. He peeked around the leaves and could just make out their bodies close together in the twilight. Don was leaning up against the stone wall, his hands resting on Raphael’s thick arms as they wrapped around his waist.

“You can’t do that.” Don said, he sounded tired. “We can’t influence him. It needs to be real.”

“We have to do somethin’. I’m tired of having to sneak around like this, and I’m sick of ya’ having to act like a servant just because my father...”

“Raph, stop.” Don leaned up and kissed him into silence. Their lips slid together slowly, Don's hands coming up to touch Raph’s face, the larger turtle cradling Don against him like he was made of glass. Their body language radiated so much love and tenderness that Mikey bit his lip. He knew he needed to go, that he was intruding on a private moment. But his feet didn’t seem to want to move.

“Donnie...” Raph groaned, breaking the kiss and burying his face in Don’s neck, his mumbled words just barely reaching Mikey’s ears. “Ya’ deserve better than this. I want to give that to ya’. I want ya’ to have everything...”

“I do have everything.” Don said, reassuring Raph with soft touches along the top ridge of his shell. “I have you, and no matter what happens, we have each other. Nothing can break our bond.”

Raph leaned back and looked at Don so fiercely that the heat of it practically rocked Mikey back on his heels. Growling low in his throat, Raph lifted Don up the wall until the olive turtle could wrap his legs around him for support. Don visibly shivered, staring down into Raph’s eyes, licking his lips in anticipation.

For a long moment they just stared at each other, their mingling breaths growing heavier with each passing second, then Raph pressed against Don, claiming his mouth in a searing kiss. Don groaned, clutching at Raph’s shoulders, his hips shifting down until his lower plastron scraped roughly against Raph, drawing a deep rumbling churr from the second son that vibrated the very air around them.

That is what finally broke through to Mikey, shuddering as his body reacted to the sound, bringing him back to the reality of where he was and what was obviously about to happen. Throwing caution to the wind and hoping that they were both distracted enough with each other not to notice his shadow, he silently slipped away, leaving the lovers with their privacy.

He did a quick survey of the corridors adjacent to the clearing, making sure there were no roaming guards so that Raph and Don wouldn’t be interrupted. Then he quickly returned to his room.

By the time he got there he was shaking, unsure of what to do. He had never witnessed anything like what he just saw in both Raph and Don’s eyes.

His grandmother had read him a poem once about destiny and how sometimes, when two souls found each other, it was like you could feel their bond even though they were separate people. Like it was a tangible thing that you could reach out and touch.

Raphael and Donatello were two souls that had found each other but they hadn’t been allowed to complete their bond. And standing there in that maze, watching them together, Mikey swore that he could feel the physical pain of that separation straining between them. And he felt like his own soul was crying out, desperate to ease their suffering.

He wanted to help them. He didn’t know how.

They couldn’t be together until Leonardo chose a mate. He knew that they hoped he would stay, that he would choose Leonardo.

But as Mikey stood there in his little garden, panic gripping his heart, he just wasn’t sure if he was capable of that. He had never chosen anyone but himself before in his life. He was safe that way, he was in control of his own destiny. Love was something that just messed that up.

But if that were true then how could what he had just witnessed between Raph and Don be so beautiful, so... right?

If he left now their continued suffering would be his fault, and now that he had seen it, he didn’t think he could live with the weight of that on his shoulders.

The sun crested the horizon, warming his neck and the back of his head, the light banishing the shadows around him but not the questions that clouded his thoughts.

He had always been so sure of the path he had chosen and his place upon it, never once second guessing the life he lived. But everything had felt tilted to the side ever since he had stepped out of that carriage.

And now, for the first time in a long time, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do.

~*~*~*~


	4. A Safe Place to Land

~*~*~*~

Michelangelo was pacing. It was a bad habit he fell back on when he was agitated, and he knew it wasn’t productive. His one-time mentor had taught him that a calm collected mind could puzzle through any problem if he would just take the time to balance his energy, so he stopped next to the bird bath, using the gentle gurgle of the fountain to focus his thoughts, he slowed his breathing.

In and out. One two three four, four three two one. In and out.

His first instincts had always been to run, to avoid a problem by escaping it rather than facing and solving it. It was easier that way. For a long time, he had been convinced that he could only count on himself, that being connected to another person meant being vulnerable, and vulnerability was a weakness.

When that band of rogues had come into his life, their leader helped him see that there was more to life than the way he lived it. It was the hardest thing he had ever been faced with when they ultimately betrayed him, but that was life, and he had been expecting it anyway.

And the things he learned from them were useful, even if most of the time it was still his basic impulse to run.

So why was he still here? He had no connection to this place. These people were not his responsibility. He was being manipulated even if that wasn’t their intention, so it would mean nothing if he walked out that door and left right now.

It could only improve his life; he was sure of it.

So then why did he feel so wretched at the thought of it?

Why did he keep going back and forth with himself about this? And what was that warmth in his chest that felt like something important was changing his view of the world.

He needed to stop going around in circles, he kept convincing himself of one thing before doubt took over and changed his mind, he needed a distraction.

Stepping inside the bedroom he grabbed his case and retreated back into the garden, quickly taking his guitar and strumming nonsense melodies. With his eyes closed he could feel the music washing over him, the sound and the vibrations of his instrument grounding him, until his mind was soothed enough that he could breathe again.

Eventually he looked up to find Donatello watching him quietly. The steward was holding a large tray of food with a serene smile on his face.

“You play beautifully.” He said when the music finally faded away.

Don was relaxed in a satisfied, secret way and Mikey thought that the afterglow suffusing his olive skin really suited him. Happiness suited him.

And just like that he made his choice, blinking through the revelation as he realized that he actually liked Donatello. Even with all this hanging over his head and the expectation of what they wanted him to do, he felt like he would be losing something important if he couldn’t call Don his friend.

It was something he’d never really felt before.

He took a breath and noticed for the first time the deep chocolate color of Donnie’s eyes, rich and sweet and deserving of all the happiness in the world, and decided that if he could do only one thing right in his entire life, it would be to make sure that Donatello was free to look that happy every moment of every day.

He would stay so that he could find a way to make that happen.

He didn’t know about Leonardo, that was a mountain that he just wasn’t equipped to climb yet. But he wanted to help Don in any way that he could, he felt the need of it tugging at his heart, and he couldn’t do that if he ran away.

Smiling warmly, he put away his guitar and moved to relieve Don of the tray, but the steward just shook his head and moved to set their breakfast down on the marble table.

Mikey huffed, “You know, I’m really not used to people waiting on me. Isn’t that heavy?”

Don laughed, “Servant, remember? Carrying things is kind of my job.” He uncovered plates piled high with eggs and fruit and poured steaming hot tea into small cups. “I thought we might have breakfast together. Leonardo and Raphael have taken a unit of men up onto the mountain for a training exercise today and won’t be back until after sunset, so I'm free until they return. Is there anything you think you might like to do? There’s so much I haven’t shown you yet. Do you like to read? The library here is astounding, they have so many books I never even knew existed...”

Don prattled on about all the estate had to offer while they ate. He turned out to be as easy to talk to as Leo had been and Mikey was just as grateful that he seemed to be keeping the conversation to neutral topics.

But even as he noticed it, a thought was tickling at the back of his mind. His experiences with the more transient underbelly of life outside of the estate had given him a decent understanding of how nobles worked. When they needed information they rarely just came out and asked for it. Usually they would send workers or servants to pick up the gossip they needed to be able to play in the world of intrigue that they lived in.

It made sense that Donatello would be the one that the Hamato family would send to wring out his secrets so that they would know what to expect from him.

But he wasn’t doing that. In fact, it seemed like he was purposefully avoiding any topics about Mikey and who he was. It was nice, but it was also making him a little suspicious.

“Why haven’t you asked me anything about my past?” Mikey blurted out, silencing Don mid word, the question surprising them both.

“It’s not any of my business,” Don answered simply. “If you were a danger to the clan, well, that’s Leo and Raph’s responsibility. My job is to make sure you’re comfortable here.”

“And that’s all I am? Just a job?” He could hear how desperate he sounded, but having been burned before, he suddenly needed to know how Don truly viewed him.

The olive turtle considered him for a moment, a sympathetic frown creasing his brow. “No, not _just_ a job.”

Maybe he could see the relief in Mikey’s eyes because a slow mischievous grin was starting to light up his face. “You know what? I have an idea.” Mikey watched, curious, as he got up and disappeared into the bathing room, reappearing a second later with his arms full of fluffy towels. “Come on. I think you’ll like this.”

The pair moved quickly through the gardens to the very back of the estate where a sheer cliff face made up a natural section of the perimeter wall, cascading down the front of the cliff was a massive waterfall ending in a sparkling pool dotted with large rocks to sun on and splashes of color from delicate floating water lilies. But the best part was, carved into the rock of the cliff, smoothed and polished like marble, was a twisting slide that dipped in and out of the falling water from the top of the cliff all the way down to the pool.

Mikey stared in delight, eyes darting back and forth between Don and the water with a childlike grin.

Don was beaming, “I thought this would be right up your alley. It’s going to be a beautiful day, nice and warm, and you and I have nowhere else we need to be.”

Mikey almost squealed, divesting himself of his tunic as quickly as he could without tearing through the toggles. The second it was off he took a running leap at the pool and dove in, splashing a wave that almost reached Don where he stood laughing on the shore.

Don put down the towels where they would stay dry and went to a small wooden storage box set off to one side of the pool, opening it and pulling out a strange looking device. Mikey swam over and peered up at him from the edge, trying to figure out what he was holding.

It was a board of wood, not much wider than his feet, with two small steel spheres somehow attached to the bottom at the front and back. As he watched, Don pressed down on the back lip and some sort of long handle sprang up from a recess along the top of the board that he snapped into place with a metal clip.

Mikey climbed out of the water as Don held the contraption out to him, motioning up at the cliff. “I designed this, so the spheres fit into the curve of the slide. It makes the trip down a little more stable, and I like to think a bit more fun. You stand on the board instead of flailing around on your shell.”

“You made this?” He said, taking it from Don with wonder.

Don just nodded, a modest smile curving his lips. “In my spare time. I see things around the estate that can be improved and, when an idea comes to me, I just... figure out how to make it work. The blacksmith humors me, but I think he likes it because it gives him something else to do that isn’t just making armor and weapons.”

Mikey was only half listening, his excited grin taking up half of his face, “I’ll let you know how it works!” He yelled over his shoulder as he ran to the rope ladder that led up to the top of the cliff.

For the rest of the morning, over and over again, he slid down into the pool on that board with elated glee. This was like nothing he had ever done before, and never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined anything so fun in the whole world.

By midday they were laid out on a particularly large rock in the center of the pool, sunning and dozing in the warmth, and Mikey was finding that he enjoyed Don’s company even more than he thought he would. They played off each other’s personalities with ease. Donnie’s humor was clever in a book smart sort of way, that had Mikey rolling with laughter more than once.

When servants appeared with trays of food, they swam back to shore and devoured the meal, their appetites worked up from all the exercise. Laying back when they were done on a soft blanket, in the shade of a tall cherry tree, content to just rest quietly together. Maybe Don was only doing this for Leo’s benefit, maybe not, but Mikey decided that whatever it was, was good enough.

And that’s when he had the thought that friends were supposed to be open and honest with each other. Not that he knew a lot about what that was like but, if he was going to help, then he needed more information anyway.

“Donnie?” Mikey said, not sure how to begin. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

Donatello looked curious. “What is it?”

“Don’t freak out but, when I woke up this morning, it was early, and I knew no one would be looking for me, so... I snuck out to explore the gardens. I’m sorry, I know you said I couldn’t go without permission, but I was bored, and... I ended up in the hedge maze... just before dawn.”

The color drained from Donatello’s face as his eyes widened and he grew very still. “What did you see?” He choked out in an almost silent whisper.

“You and Raphael, together.” Mikey said with determination, “But, I was only there at the beginning, I left before... anything...” he quickly added, wanting to reassure Don that he wasn’t a creep. “My point is what I did see between the two of you was so... I don’t know… real? Maybe that’s not the right word, but you should be able to be together. I want to help.”

Tears were gathering in Don’s eyes and he sniffed, quickly looking around to make sure they were alone, even though of course they were, and the sound from the waterfall muffled their voices so even if someone was near, their conversation wouldn’t be overheard.

Still, Don grew agitated, rising to his feet with a frown. He paced a little, his arms wrapping around his middle. Finally, he stopped and looked desperately at Mikey, pleading with his eyes, “You can’t tell anyone about what you saw.”

“I know.” Mikey quickly asserted, rising to his feet as well.

“We always try to be so careful...” A small bit of anger seemed to flash in Don’s eyes. “But it’s been so long since the last time we were able to sneak away like that.”

“It’s ok, Donnie, I won’t say anything to anyone. But what can I do? There has to be something I can do. If Leo and I...”

He started to say it automatically, wanting only to calm his friend without really thinking about the consequences of the statement. But before he could finish the sentence, Don turned on him with a look so piercing that his voice died in his throat.

“No!” He ground out through his teeth, stalking over to Mikey and grabbing both of his arms, squeezing them tightly. “No, Michelangelo look at me. You cannot bond with Leo for my sake or Raph’s. Do you understand? We won’t let you do that.”

“But Don, you...”

“No, Mikey!” His voice was emphatic and undeniable even as it shook. “No.”

“Ok. Ok, Donnie...” Mikey whispered, “I’m sorry.... but what _can_ I do?”

Donatello sighed and let go of Mikey’s arms, walking over and dropping back to the blanket. “You don’t have to do anything, just... maybe just, give Leo a chance. Get to know him and see if maybe... but you need to do it for you. It has to be what you want.”

Don rubbed his face, releasing a frustrated growl into his fingers. “And don’t think that we haven’t had this same conversation with Leo a million times already. He means everything to Raphael and me and we will never allow him to sacrifice his happiness for our sake, no matter how long it takes.”

Mikey walked over and sank down to his knees next to Don, curious at the statement. “Would he... do that?”

“Yes.” Don said with laughing conviction. “Leonardo is far too selfless for his own good. We’ve had to stop him three separate times from sealing bonds with people he had only just met because he wanted ‘to do the right thing’ for us. Raph lives in constant fear that one day he won’t be able to stop Leo before he ‘ _does somethin’ stupid’_ as he loves to say.”

Don’s voice dipped down into a perfect imitation of Raphael and Mikey would have laughed if the conversation hadn’t turned so serious.

“Raphael and I are fine.” Don finally said. “Nothing can break what we have together. All we want is for Leo to be able to know love the same as we do.”

“Now who’s being selfless?” Mikey chuckled. And Don laughed, and sniffed, and gave him a thankful grin.

Then Mikey wondered, “Maybe this is a stupid question but, have you tried... talking to Lord Hamato? I can’t see how anyone who sees the two of you together could say no. I mean, what’s the worst he can do?”

“Banish me.” Donatello whispered, looking down at his hands twisting in his lap. “Raphael has tried to speak to his father about his stance on this. It quickly turns into a shouting match with Lord Hamato insisting that Raph, that both of them, need to focus on their duties and not let anything distract them from their responsibilities to the clan. The argument always ends with him making the threat that should Raph defy his order then he would remove the distraction from the estate without hesitation.”

“That’s... harsh.” Mikey said.

“I will not be separated from him.” Don said with resolve.

“And you shouldn’t have to be!” Mikey insisted. “But this doesn’t make any sense. If he’s trying to keep them focused on the clan, then why am I here?”

“I don’t know...” Donatello sighed with exasperation. “I wish I did. Lord Hamato is... a complicated man with a tragic past, and I think that influences his actions a lot more than even Raph and Leo realize.

“What could be so tragic that he would block his own son’s happiness like this?” Mikey asked.

Don took a deep breath and heavily sighed, looking like he hadn’t expected to have this conversation so soon, but was resigned to it anyway. He stood and motioned for Mikey to follow him.

The garden cove with the waterfall pool was located on a natural terrace set into the side of the mountain and Don brought them to the western side of the clearing where there was a break in the tall hedges that enclosed the glade for privacy. There they sat on a small marble bench that overlooked a sprawling, brightly colored garden filled with Ume trees and towering sunflowers. A delicate stone path twisted through a blanket of vibrant blue morning glory and warm magenta carnations, dotted here and there with patches of tall lavender swaying side to side in the breeze.

“Do you see her, there?” Don asked, pointing down into the garden.

It was impossible to miss her. The gleaming marble statue dominated the space and was obviously tenderly cared for. Not a single flower or leaf surrounding her plinth was out of place, and she was radiant in the sun. A young woman standing graceful in an elegant, intricately detailed kimono, with a delicate parasol resting against her polished shoulder.

“Her name was Tang Shen,” Don began in a sad voice, “And she was beautiful and clever and Hamato Yoshi fell in love with her the instant their eyes met. When their bonding was sealed it is said that the entire estate glowed with the power of their love.”

Mikey could already tell this was not going to be a happy story, but he asked anyway. “What happened to her?”

“Not long after their bonding they learned that she was carrying their first child. They were incredibly happy, and she immediately expressed her desire to travel to her family’s village to tell her parents herself, she wanted to see their joy.

Lord Hamato didn’t want her to go as there were rumors that bandits had taken control of the pass through the mountains and he couldn’t go with her as he was hosting negotiations between two rival clans at the time. But she insisted, reassuring him that she would take her elite guard with her and would be perfectly safe. He reluctantly agreed, sending word ahead to her family that she would be coming and sent her off the next morning.”

“Did the bandits...?” Mikey asked with apprehension.

“No. It wasn’t the bandits. An unexpected storm suddenly rolled over the mountain and a flash flood tore through the canyon she was crossing through. When she didn’t arrive at her family home that evening her father sent out a search party. They found her trapped within the remains of the carriage, the guard unit accompanying her had been completely swept away.

When Lord Hamato finally learned what had happened they say his anguished cry was enough to break every heart within ten miles of the estate. He locked himself behind these walls and refused to leave for almost ten years. He blamed himself for her death and grew bitter and angry and withdrawn, and I don’t believe that even adopting Leonardo and Raphael has ever eased his suffering.”

“That’s terrible.” Mikey said softly, staring down at the statue.

“In a way, I understand him. When I first met Raphael, it was like... I was feeling the warmth of the sun for the first time. To exist in this world without him would be pain beyond anything I can imagine, and we aren’t even bonded.”

Don looked over at Mikey with an almost defeated smile, like he expected this limbo he existed in to be the rest of his life.

Mikey frowned in frustration, shaking his head. “I’m going to figure this out, Donnie. I promise you that.”

Concern gathered in those dark brown eyes, “We are not your responsibility, Michelangelo. None of this is.”

“Maybe not,” Mikey said, shrugging his shoulders. “But I’m involved now. I don’t usually face problems head on like this, and maybe it helps that it’s not actually my problem to deal with. Maybe...” He looked at Donatello with a conviction he had never felt before, understanding washing over him like a wave. “Maybe, I’m here to learn how to stop running. Maybe helping you and Raph and Leo is what I need to teach me... how to stay in one place.”

He offered a smile that might have looked more confident then he felt, but it seemed to soothe Don’s agitation because the olive turtle reached out and grasped his fingers tightly, giving them a grateful squeeze.

“You’re a good person, Mikey. And maybe you’re right. I don’t know if anything will change, but, for what it’s worth, I’m glad you're here.”

A feeling of comfort spread through Mikey that he hadn’t felt since he was small, and his grandmother would hold him close against her and sing her soft songs in his ear.

Fully committing to this chosen path, Mikey stood with an energized bounce to his step, gabbing Don and pulling him to his feet. “Come on, Donnie! The day is young, and the fun isn’t over yet!”

The weight of this place and what it was turning out to be was still heavy, but there was joy here too, if he looked hard enough, and he was determined to find a way for everyone to bask in it.

~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me a bit of trouble and I’m not sure I’m all that crazy about it, but I’m not coming up with any better ideas and I’m tired of staring at it. So here it is, warts and all! It’s fine.
> 
> I’m feeling better about the next chapter though, and the story is finally going to start dipping into the meatier part of the plot, so there’s that to look forward too, I guess!


	5. Stay

~*~*~*~

The roadway that ran through the estate and part of the village surrounding it was made of large stone slabs, quarried from the mountain the estate backed up against. The stone shined, wet from a quick downpour that had passed over sometime around midnight.

Michelangelo eyed the ground warily, unconvinced that the delicate hooves of the grey dappled gelding he was sitting astride were enough to keep the creature from slipping and falling and killing them both.

He had heard once that a horse could sense fear, and that a rider needed to be relaxed or the animal could become alert and jumpy. He couldn’t be sure, but the way this one flicked its ears back at him seemed more like it thought that he was a bumbling idiot and it was choosing to humor him like a small child is humored by his parents, probably recognizing that the squirming green lump clinging to its back was not in any way a threat to its well being.

The truth was Mikey had never ridden a horse before in his life. Not even once.

But he didn’t tell Leonardo that because for some reason he had decided that looking cool and cocksure in front of the clan leader’s son was far more important than not falling and breaking his face open. And as the horse shifted from side to side underneath him, he wondered where his sense of self-preservation had disappeared to and if he would ever be able to find it again. Probably not.

Luckily they were moving slowly, ambling along so Leonardo could explain the different sectors of the village and what they were used for, and he decided that focusing on Leo’s profile was a better use of his time than worrying about the horse.

The eldest son was incredibly handsome now that he was getting a good look at him in the light of day. The green of his skin was a healthy jade that glowed in the sun, he was solidly built and confident in the saddle. But truthfully, he could have been talking about anything, the weather, battle tactics, what grapes made better wine, it didn’t really matter, because Mikey wasn’t hearing a word he was saying anyway.

The gentle low rumble of Leo’s voice was far too distracting and he was starting to wonder if that twisty turny feeling in his belly was because of the dangerous beast beneath him or because of the thought of what that breathy tone would sound like if it was pressed right up against his ear.

He shook himself and blinked a little when he realized that Leonardo was turned his way and looking at him expectantly. “I’m sorry, what?”

Leonardo’s smile was indulgent. “I asked if you’ve ever been to Hamato village before now.”

“Oh, uh, no.” Mikey shook his head again with a grin to cover his embarrassment at getting caught looking. “I’ve never even been this far north, tend to keep closer to the coastal towns most of the time.”

“I’d like very much to hear about the places you’ve been, if you ever want to share some of them with me.” Leonardo said, guiding them under the tall ornately carved arch that marked where the more formally organized section of the village ended, and the rustic farming part began.

Mikey looked up as they passed under it, staring at the edges gilded with gold paint that sparkled in the mid-morning sun, twisting around in his seat as it fell behind them, noticing again the small unit of four of the clan’s elite guard that followed at a discreet distance.

Looking sideways at Leo he threw a nod in the direction of the guard. “Do they always follow you around like this?”

Leo made a face, “They do if I leave the estate. My father insists I must always travel with protection.”

Mikey scoffed at that, glancing dubiously at the pair of ornate swords strapped against Leo’s shell. “Looks to me like you can protect yourself just fine.”

“Yes, I can.” Leonardo said without even the slightest hint of ego. “But my father’s word is law, so I must comply.”

“Yeah, so I’ve heard.” Mikey grumbled under his breath. Not really feeling like getting into Lord Hamato’s control issues with Leo just yet, he focused on hanging onto the reins and prayed that Leo wouldn’t decide they needed to go any faster, although the tension in his shoulders did ease slightly when the slick stone gave way to dirt and gravel.

The rain had left puddles in the road that the horses stepped gingerly around. Surfaces glistened in the sunlight, the soil of the surrounding farmland plump with the absorbed moisture, everything smelled earthy and fresh and the air was warm.

Peering down the road they were following, Mikey noticed something strange in one of the fields they were approaching. “What’s that?”

The eldest swung his head around with a jerk and Mikey couldn’t help but feel a little smug noticing that Leo had been staring too.

Ahead of them and to the left was a large open field that looked like it was used to graze livestock. But at the moment it was flooded with brown murky water, the only dry spot a small raised hill right at the center. He could just make out an agitated ewe pacing the hill near the edge of the water, two small lambs trotting after her feet.

They came up on a farmer near the fence that separated the field from the road, he was coiling a length of rope around his arm with a frustrated grimace, cursing quietly to himself.

“Trouble, Shepherd?” Leonardo called out.

The man jerked in surprise, bowing clumsily and nearly dropping his rope into the mud. “My lord! I’m sorry, I didn’ see ya’ there.”

Leo raised his hand, signaling to the man that he didn’t need to bother with formalities. “Your animal looks trapped. What can I do to help?”

“Nothin’, my lord, nothin’,” The shepherd stammered. “No need to trouble ya’self. I’s can manage...”

But Leonardo was firm as he swung down from his horse, “Please, I insist. What do you need?”

The shepherd shifted uncomfortably as Leo hopped the fence and came up next to him, looking out at where the ewe was still pacing. “Is only... well... we wasn’ expectin’ the rain, my lord. And she only dropped those lambs y’serday. We thought they’d be fine in the field, but this mornin’ I found the flock backed up agains’ the barn and little miss out there was all alone. I’d wade out ta carry her back, but I’s afraid the little ones might get drowned if they try n’ follow her.”

“Of course,” Leonardo nodded in understanding, removing his swords and boots. “We’ll go together, I’ll carry back the ewe while you take the lambs.”

The shepherd looked at him aghast, “My Lord! You’ll get all wet, I can’t let’cha do that... aw nuts...” He trailed off, quickly trotting after Leonardo who was already wading out into the water, ignoring the man’s stuttering protests.

Michelangelo chuckled with a disbelieving shake of his head as he watched Leo and the shepherd inch toward the small hill, obviously struggling to move their feet on the muddy ground beneath the water. He shot a quick glance back at guard behind him. They sat stoically on their mounts like this was something that happened all the time.

Maybe it was? Mikey thought, amused. Donnie did say that Leo could be too selfless, maybe he dropped what he was doing to help people like this every day.

His grin faded a little as he realized that helping this man was certainly not something that he would have considered doing, and he swallowed back a small wave of guilt at the thought.

Living on the streets meant that you had to look out for yourself, no matter what. Other’s that lived like him were friendly with each other, sure, but when it came down to it, he doubted any of them would have helped this man without asking what was in it for them first, himself included, if he was honest.

Seeing Leo immediately swoop in to help this shepherd, with no expectation of a reward, was disconcerting. If this were any place else, everyone he knew would have turned their heads and looked the other way.

Leo was wading back now, holding the ewe as high as he could, barely even struggling with its weight. The animal was loudly bleating its displeasure at the water that soaked into the wool on its belly, the babies answering her calls as the shepherd followed, cradling them both up under his arms.

Reaching dry land, he set the animal down and it danced away from him, pawing the ground until the shepherd arrived with the lambs. As soon as the babies were on their feet, the mother led them off along the edge of the field to where the rest of the flock was gathered in a pen by the barn.

Leo was bent over, wringing the water from the loose cloth of his pants, and Mikey tilted his head, leaning sideways a little. Even with the distraction of his gloomy thoughts, he couldn’t help but notice the defined curve of that backside.

“Thank ya’, my lord. I’s afraid I have no way of repayin’ your kindness.” The shepherd said quietly, wringing out his own pants.

“Take good care of that flock and that is all the payment I need, Shepherd.” Leo said firmly, gathering his things from where he left them on the ground. “Please let the estate know if you need any help re-seeding this field when the water drains.”

“I will, my lord. Thank ya’.” The farmer replied, bowing and turning away to see to his animals.

Leo hopped the fence and one of the guards approached with a small towel that the eldest used to soak up the water still clinging to his skin. The pants would take hours to dry, but Leo didn’t seem phased by it. Tying his swords and boots to the back of his saddle he climbed back onto the horse and turned to Mikey with a satisfied smile.

Maybe it was the unexpected turn of his mood, but Mikey thought he saw a little bit of smugness there too, and suddenly, he was annoyed.

Yes, the display had been selfless, but it could have also been self-serving. Was Leo trying to prove something? Was he making a point that he was better than everyone because he was... what? The clan leader’s son? If Mikey had learned one thing in his life it was that everyone, especially nobles, never went out of their way to do anything without some guarantee of benefit or reward. It didn’t make sense to stick your neck out for others if there was no payment at the end of it.

He bristled at the idea that Leonardo was showing off just so he could bed him, or bond with him, for the sake of Raph and Don. Donnie had warned him about that too, and Leo had already tried it multiple times before, why would this time be any different?

Did Leonardo truly want him? Or did he just want the idea of him?

His face soured as he remembered the day he had asked his mother and father the same question. And look where that had got him.

Leonardo was looking at him questioningly, noticing the dark look in his eyes. “Are you alright?”

Mikey looked at him, trying and failing to smooth away the suspicion on his face. “Yeah, fine.” He replied, watching confusion settle in Leo’s eyes at hearing the rigid tone in his voice, knowing he didn’t understand and now he felt guilty about that too.

“Alright.” Leo said quietly, unsure what to do about the sudden change between them. So, he just urged his horse forward and they continued their ride down the main road.

Mikey was silent as they passed through the farthest edge of the village lands into the rolling hills surrounding the estate, trying to ignore the concerned looks Leo was casting his way every few minutes.

They reached a crossroads and turned east, moving into a forested area full of thick elms and ancient oaks that rose so high above their heads they almost blocked out the sun.

Soon after entering the trees, Leo turned them onto a smaller road, barely more than a path, that twisted up around the side of a hill. They climbed steadily for twenty minutes before the path opened on a level clearing with a small stream that gently flowed down into the valley, where it joined the larger river as it crossed with the eastern road. The view let them see for miles.

The guards leapt down from their horses and quickly set out the supplies that had been brought with them in the shade of a tall oak, sitting alone, right in the middle of the clearing.

Leo waited for Mikey to climb down off his horse and then led both of their mounts to the tree, tying them loosely to a low branch so they could graze. The guards let Leonardo know they would be within whistling range should they be needed, then they swung back onto their mounts and disappeared back into the trees.

Alone for the first time with Leonardo he should have been excited, thrilled by the adventure of it all. But too much had happened in the last two days, more than he was used to, and again his thoughts were scattered and muddled so much he was having trouble sorting them.

He wished he had thought to bring his guitar.

With a quick intake of breath, he ignored Leo and walked over to the stream, staring hard at the water as if it would have the answers he needed.

He hated that he was feeling this way. This was why he kept everyone at a distance. He never had a need to question his thoughts and feelings when he kept everyone he knew at arm’s length; it was simply easier to maintain his light-hearted persona when no one was allowed close enough to dig deeper. And that empty feeling in his heart was easy to ignore if he just blocked out the hollow thumping sound of it.

So why did he pleasantly shudder when he felt Leonardo step up close behind him? What was that tug at the center of his chest that made him want to spin and surrender and fall into Leo’s arms without a single thought about what it would mean?

“Have I done something to upset you?”

The words were soft, the question pleading in his ear, and in a blink, he knew what he needed to ask. He had made a promise to Donatello, but he would have to break that promise now, because this wasn’t just about them anymore. It was easy to say that he wanted to help his friend when he wasn’t directly facing an afternoon of being romanced by the clan leader’s son. And the ridiculousness of that reality alone was enough spur on his fight or flight response.

He took a step away and turned, locking his fierce blue eyes on Leo with resolve. “Why am I here?”

The blunt question seemed to catch Leonardo off guard judging from the way he blinked and opened his mouth, a frown pulling his eyes together. Instead of answering, Leo just shook his head, confused.

So, Mikey tried a different approach, “I know that you’ve tried to seal bonds with others, all for the sake of doing the right thing, so that Donnie and Raph can be together. Is that what I am? Am I the sacrifice you feel like you need to make so they can be happy?”

Bewildered, Leo pulled himself up, “You... know about Raph and Don?”

Confrontation wasn’t something that Mikey handled well, and his heart felt like it was trying to hammer a hole right through this chest. Huffing in frustration he slipped around Leo, stalking over to where the guard had laid out a blanket and a basket with food and drink. Grabbing the wine skin, he poured himself a cup and downed it in one gulp, quickly filling it again.

“Michelangelo.” Leo’s gentle voice sounded from close behind him again and he momentarily marveled at how he was able to do that so effortlessly. “I... I don’t know how you know about Raph and Don, but no, you are not a sacrifice.”

Mikey turned and looked at him skeptically, Leo’s gaze catching him, boring into him, like he could see all the way into his soul and already knew all his secrets. Those hazel eyes glittered with a weight that pulled at Mikey’s feet, and he took a deep breath, treading water, trying not to drown in them.

They stood there, each waiting for the other to make a choice, and slowly, that feeling of peace settled over him again, like he had felt on his first day, telling him that everything would be all right. Eventually, and with great effort, Mikey looked away, unsure what to do with the feelings that were flooding him, folding his legs under him as he sank down onto the blanket.

“Look, I get that I’ve stepped into a huge pile of it here,” He started, staring down into his cup. “But... I’m not a piece in this puzzle, I don’t belong here, and it feels like, all of a sudden, I’m being pulled in twenty different directions. I want to help, but I don’t know how, and I don’t get it. Why me? Why was I dragged into this?”

Leonardo stared at him for a long moment before sighing and kneeling beside him, “I’m sorry, Mikey. You’re right. We’ve thrown you right into the middle of our problems and that’s not fair.” He reached out and lightly touched Mikey’s knee, forcing those bright blue eyes to look up at him. “You deserve honesty from me. I have tried before to forgo my own wants so that my brother can have his happiness. I love Raphael, and Donatello, and I would do anything to give them what they need.”

“But that doesn’t help anyone!” Mikey jumped in, frustrated enough that tears unexpectedly sprung up in his eyes. “You know they could never accept you giving up your own happiness for them. No one could. That’s stupid!”

Leo softly laughed with surprise at his bluntness, but that just seemed to fan the flames of Mikey’s anger. The smaller turtle scowled, “Oh, sure. This must be hilarious, a noble like you being told off by a peasant.”

Like the wind extinguishing a flame, Leonardo sobered, pushing away his amusement. “It’s not funny. I’m sorry...” He drew in a deep breath and released it quickly, shaking his head, “I’m getting this all wrong, aren’t I? I’ll admit I don’t have much experience with this kind of thing.”

Mikey was looking at him sideways, his jaw set, guarded, and when he didn’t make another comment, Leo continued, “Raphael and Don have yelled pretty much the same thing at me, numerous times. I can be... stubborn, when I think I’m right. But they have started to bring me around to their way of thinking on this.”

Catching a flash of regret as it passed over his face, Mikey softened, wanting to believe him, and a fresh wave of guilt crashed through him, “Then... why...?”

“Why did I ask you to stay?” He swallowed, searching for the right words. “I know you have no reason to trust me, but I hope you can believe me when I say that I asked you to stay because _I_ wanted you too. Not because of Raph and Don, or any other reason. The moment I laid eyes on you, all I wanted to do was spend time with you, get to know you, talk to you. And I deeply apologize that our family drama is making you feel uncomfortable.”

There was a tingling sensation he could feel through the cloth where Leonardo’s fingers rested on his leg, like it was a physical manifestation of his words that would convince him of his sincerity. But he didn’t need convincing he realized numbly, like the truth was drifting toward him from out of a fog. Mikey believed what Leo said to him because he just knew that he wasn’t lying. As they sat there, so close, breathing each other’s air, he just knew that Leonardo would never lie to him, he knew it in his soul.

With an urgent need that flared within him, he looked up into Leo’s eyes and suddenly, desperately, wanted him to know why he had been so upset, a wave of goose flesh sprung up across his skin, knocking back every defensive barrier he kept up to separate himself from others, and he was speaking before he even realized he had opened his mouth.

“My mother and father are not good people, they never were. And after my grandmother died, they just got worse.” He began, Leo accepting the sudden change of subject without a blink, his thumb continuing to trace small circles on Mikey’s knee. “My father’s a mean piece of work and my mother drinks so she doesn’t have to deal with him being so mean.”

Mikey swallowed the contents of his cup and reached for more, startled when it disappeared and was replaced by strong warm hands wrapping around his fingers. Pulling them both around Leo shuffled up until they were knee to knee, waiting until Mikey looked up at him.

“You don’t need the wine.” His gentle tone soothing, comforting. “Look at me. I’m listening.”

The whole world around them, the stream and the glade and the tree, all faded away until all he could see was Leo, holding him steady.

“My father spent every day teaching me how to work our farm. Tending the crops, milking the goats, keeping the chickens happy so they would lay eggs. He drilled it into me so that I could take over running it as soon as I was big enough, not because of some stupid father and son tradition, but because he just didn’t want to do it himself anymore, he wanted me to do the work for him so he could do nothing all day but spend the coin the farm made us.”

He swallowed, the memories bringing a tremor to his shoulders and Leo squeezed his fingers, the warmth of his touch grounding him.

“When I was fifteen, I told him that I didn’t want to spend my life running the farm. I wanted to travel and sing for people and that I was going to set out on my own and I would try and send coin home whenever I could. Well... he didn’t like that.” He sniffed and swallowed, taking a breath before he could continue. “When I woke up two days later I had a lump on my head the size of a mountain with a black eye to go with it, and my mother was spitting at me that I needed to get up and go harvest the wheat so she didn’t have to listen to my father yelling about it anymore.”

Suddenly Leo’s hand was at his cheek, wiping away the tear that had escaped to slide down his face. Mikey leaned into him, closing his eyes, letting the touch distract him for just a moment.

“But I was lucky that day. My father had gone into the village to get more feed, so he wasn’t there when I woke up. I grabbed my guitar and my boots and just started walking. I can still hear my mother screaming, following me down the road, demanding I turn around and get to work. But I didn’t ever go back. They never cared about me, they only cared about how they could use me.”

Sympathy radiated from Leonardo, and Mikey felt for the first time what it was like to have someone genuinely care about what he had to say, the thumb stroking his cheek sending a shiver down his spine.

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Leo whispered, leaning forward until their foreheads were touching. “And I’m sorry if we made you feel like you’re being used. That was never my intention.”

Mikey sighed, reveling in the feel of warm skin against his. He was still upset and unsure that this wasn’t just some strange game that he had been swept into, but with every second that Leo stayed pressed up against him, he found himself believing the thought less and less.

Eventually Leo pulled back a little, and he made a sound in his throat. “You can leave if that’s what you want. You can take that horse and go. I won’t stop you.”

There was longing in Leo’s eyes, a desperate desire that he not take him up on that offer. “Do you want me to go?” He whispered.

Leo shook his head slowly, his grip tightening. “I want you to stay. But only if that’s what you want, you have to make the choice for yourself and not for any other reason.”

Now it was Mikey’s turn to laugh with surprise, “Donnie said almost the same thing to me yesterday.”

Leo’s answering grin was knowing, “Don says a lot of things, and you should listen to him because he’s usually right.”

Suppressing what was something between a laugh and a sob, Mikey swallowed past the lump in his throat. All his life there had never been anyone that made him feel as comfortable just talking as Leo was making him feel. There was always a motive or an expectation, something someone else wanted that forced him to lace every word with caution, to guard himself against their deceit.

But with Leo there was none of that and he didn’t know how he knew it, but it was as clear to him as the water of the stream flowing gently behind them. Leo was on his side, and from this moment forward he knew that was one thing he would never need to doubt.

Time seemed to stand still as they sat staring at each other. Leonardo waiting for Mikey to answer. Michelangelo wondering what the question had been. Because if he stopped to think about it for even a second, he knew that leaving now was the very last thing he would ever think to do.

The light narrowed between them as his eyes dropped to Leo’s lips. All he had to do was lean forward just a little to learn what it would be like, the answer to the question hovering, unspoken, just there within reach. With soft breath warming his face, Mikey tipped his chin up, lips parting, his eyes sliding closed as Leo’s hand slipped down to wrap around the back of his neck.

Just as he felt the soft heat of those lips barely brushing against his, the thundering sound of hoofbeats reached their ears, followed closely by the guard, galloping into the clearing on their mounts. Leonardo leaned back with a glare up at his captain as the man pulled his horse to a stop next to the tree.

“What is it?” He ground out through his teeth.

“Apologies, my lord.” The man said quickly, swinging off his horse and pointing toward the valley, “The Purple Dragons are on the east road.”

Like a mask slipping into place, Mikey watched Leo go stiff and serious, his shoulders pulling back as he stood tensely, looking down the valley.

Rising beside him, Mikey could make out a large group moving along the road, horses and carts just visible in the cloud of dust they were kicking up. Questioningly he looked at Leo, noticing the thin line of his mouth as he squinted to see.

A second soldier shortly joined them, “They might still turn south at the crossroads, my lord.”

“If they’re smart, they will.” Leonardo growled, taking a deep breath, turning with purpose to his men, “Ride back to the estate as quickly as you can, warn my father. If they turn south, fine. But if not, you need to get there before they do.”

“Yes, my lord!” Both men shouted, saluting quickly and leaping back onto their mounts, disappearing out of the glade before Mikey could even blink. Two of the guards remained behind with them, their horses snorting impatiently.

Leonardo turned to him with a grimace, “I’m sorry. I’m afraid we have to cut our afternoon short. If this is trouble, then I need to get back to my father.”

“Are these men dangerous?” Mikey asked with concern, looking down at the disappearing dust cloud.

“Yes, they are.” Leo said, shortly. “We need to hurry.”

With growing dread, Mikey clambered as gracefully back onto the saddle of his horse as he could manage, whimpering just a little when Leo kicked his mount straight into a gallop. The gray dappled gelding seemed to sense the urgency in the air and leapt forward after the others without direction, so Mikey just gripped the reins as tightly as he could, clung to the saddle with all of his strength, and closed his eyes, putting all of his trust in the horse and the hope that the animal would know what to do to get them both back safely.

~*~*~*~


	6. Splintering

~*~*~*~

The ride back to the estate seemed to take no time at all, maybe it was because his horse was a fast runner, or maybe it was because he had his eyes squeezed tightly shut the entire time, there was no way to know for sure. But it was a system that worked for Mikey, clinging to the back of the gray dappled gelding with his head down, knees pressed so tightly into the animal’s side they were starting to ache, so he didn’t stop to think about it.

It was only as they neared where the road turned from dirt back into carefully quarried stone that he felt like he could open his eyes to peek at where they were.

Signs of the caravan’s passage were everywhere. The road was a trampled, muddy mess, grass and flowers and the small weeds that grew from underneath the stones that lined the road were crushed under so many hooves and heavy cartwheels. There was no sign of any of the people who lived near the estate, everyone seemed to have retreated into their homes and barns for safety the moment the caravan appeared.

Leonardo slowed and sat up straight in the saddle, looking sharply to the east where a cloud of dust was still settling. Mikey followed his gaze, not sitting up quite as straight, but enough to see what Leo was looking at.

A mile or so away, near the edge of the forest was a wide-open meadow. No farmers had claimed it, so it was all tall grass and wildflowers, and at the farthest edge he spied the caravan, it’s men milling around the horses and carts, like they were waiting for something. But no equipment or tents were being set up, no fires were being lit. Maybe that was a good thing.

The estate was as eerily quiet as the village as they rushed into the front courtyard, there weren’t even any servants running about. The noise and activity that he had grown used to as being the normal everyday of this place was completely absent.

As they swung down from their mounts the captain from before appeared at Leo’s shoulder. “Your father is receiving him in the main hall, my lord.”

Leo’s face was grim as he immediately turned and stalked toward the large building at the center of the square. Mikey followed quickly, not really sure if he should, but wanting to stay by his side all the same.

The steps leading up to the wide-open massive doors of the hall were carved slate, spaced apart by a swirling pattern of small pieces of obsidian. His breath caught as they entered the interior. The main hall was long and wide, the roof held twenty feet above their heads by six thick columns, standing in two rows down the center of the room. He gaped at the silk tapestries hanging at the edges, each emblazoned with the Hamato sigil in sparkling thread.

At the far end of the room was a raised dais with three chairs. Raphael sat in the one on the left, his signature scowl drawing down his features with his eyes locked on a group of roughly dressed men standing in front of the platform.

The center chair was occupied by a tall, gray haired, handsome man who was obviously Lord Hamato. Taking in his features for the first time, Mikey thought he looked wise, but cold and distant, the despair he carried with him was clear in the way he held himself. But to someone who didn’t know his story, he could see how the lord might simply look regal or commanding.

The sound of hushed whispers filled the air from richly dressed men and women that were gathered in small clustered groups, half hidden in the shadows along the outer walls of the hall. Nobles of Hamato’s hierarchy, he assumed, gathered to watch whatever was about to happen.

Leonardo’s stride was full of purpose but conspicuously relaxed as they approached, like he wanted the room to think he wasn’t at all concerned with the scene before him. He turned his head and motioned to a chair set against the wall near the dais, indicating Mikey should sit and remain quiet, then he joined his father, sitting in the chair to his right.

“Finally.” A thick, deep voice grumbled from the front of the group.

Mikey didn’t need to crane his neck to see who had spoken. The leader of this rival clan was massive, a hulking beast that towered over the other men gathered around him. His hair was so lightly yellow it was almost white, pulled back into a long tail that was tied at the base of his neck with a length of cord. The sleeves of his tunic had been removed, or never sewn on to begin with, obviously to accommodate the bulging size of his muscled arms. Twisting down from his shoulder almost all the way to his elbow was a dark purple tattoo of a slithering dragon. And just below that, wrapping around his forearms and down to his meaty fingers, Mikey could barely make out a filigree of multiple jagged purple lines, much lighter in color than the dragon.

Leonardo inclined his head with a stiff but diplomatic gesture in response to the man’s complaint. “Apologies, Lord Hun, I was detained elsewhere.” There was a distinct twist on Leo’s lip as he spat out the honorific.

The man called Hun did not look in any way appeased.

“Thank you for joining us, my son.” Lord Hamato said, his voice was soft, but it captured the room with a gravity that gave no doubt of who was in charge. “And thank you for waiting, Lord Hun. What brings you to my estate today?”

Hun rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck, before he began to speak. “I am here to formally request a parcel of land that my clan may stake claim to. The land is empty and away from other settlements, it is perfect for my needs.”

Lord Hamato frowned suspiciously and both Leo and Raph raised eye ridges in surprise.

Hun crossed his arms defiantly, his men moving in an agitated wave around him. Mikey had seen weaselly, shifty eyed men like these before. They rarely bothered with the hassle of the law, simply taking what they wanted with no regard for anyone else. So, he guessed the fact that this man was here to make such a request at all, was completely unexpected.

“Interesting,” Lord Hamato replied, carefully. “I’m sure you must know that I am aware the council has rejected your petitions for land claims six times in the past year. Why do you think that coming to me directly would bring about a different response?”

“Because these lands are under your banner and of no use to anyone. They lay unused and abandoned. Why shouldn’t my clan make good use of it?”

“To which lands are you referring?” Lord Hamato said patiently.

“The rocky fields to the south of the great river that back up into the canyon. That pass collapsed last winter, and none have been able to use the road through there since.”

Lord Hamato nodded in acknowledgement, “Yes, I know the pass you speak of. Unfortunately, those lands are in the jurisdiction of the Shobu Clan and as such they are not mine alone to parcel.”

“The Shobu Clan are your allies and banner men,” Hun growled impatiently. “They answer to you and would accept your order if you would simply grant me the land.”

Mikey leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees as he listened to the two men bandy negotiations back and forth. He didn’t know anything about politics, and so didn’t even try to keep up when they started talking about border laws and the rights of villages, but he did know about merchants and the importance of location. Living on the streets he had spent most of his days talking to many traders, not only to gather information, but because more often than not there was no one else to talk to.

He didn’t know where the land that Hun was arguing for was located, but he had picked up the tidbit about a road, which meant the pass was likely a trading route. And, knowing greedy men like Hun all too well, he guessed that the leader of the Purple Dragons wanted control of the pass so he could clear it, and charge anyone who wanted to use it more than their lives were worth for the privilege, either in goods or coin.

It was the oldest scam in the book, and as he watched Lord Hamato skillfully deflect every one of Hun’s requests, he could see that the old Lord knew it too.

What Mikey was trying to make sense of was why Hun was stooping to this level at all, lowering himself, asking for permission instead of just taking the land by force. Thugs like these men did what they wanted when they wanted, and dealt with the consequences later, usually in the form of fighting off assassins or soldiers, relying on their brute strength to keep them alive.

Oh. That was it then.

The pass was on Hamato lands, and he may have lived his life moving through the villages near the coast, nowhere near the inland estates or the clans and nobles with their politics, but even _he_ had heard of the might of the Hamato army.

If the slimy snakes that surrounded Hun now, plus the dregs outside with his caravan, were the extent of his forces then he must know that Leonardo and his soldiers would wipe the floor with them. The amount of Hamato men standing guard around this room alone already outnumbered the men Hun had grouped around him, and this was only a sliver of the Hamato clan’s numbers. The Purple Dragons didn’t stand a chance. It was a tactical gamble, and it was the only reason a brute like this would bother to play at being a diplomat.

“You’re not listening to me, Hamato!” Hun seethed, his hands curling into fists, even as he plastered a fake smile on his face, “I have spoken to the villages surrounding the pass. They all agree that the land is worthless. No one there voiced any problem with my suggestion.”

“Yeah, I’m sure ya’ asked real nicely.” Raphael grumbled, rolling his eyes at the claim. Hun’s lip rose in a sneer and Lord Hamato shot his son a look of warning.

“If the land is so worthless, why do ya’ want it so badly?” Raph continued impatiently, obviously fed up with the farce of these talks. “That canyon is rocky and dead, ya’ won’t be able to grow crops or raise livestock, so why is it so attractive to ya’? I’m sure it has nothin’ to do with the seaport that’s on the other side of that pass.”

Hun’s lips disappeared into a thin line, red flushing his face. “Are you accusing me of something?” He said with ice on his tongue.

Raph’s answering smile was challenging, “No. I think you’ve made what ya’ want perfectly clear.”

Hun hissed, stepping forward, reaching for a thick chain that hung from his belt.

Sensing conflict, Lord Hamato quickly stood, speaking with force. “Raphael! Enough. Lord Hun, I can see your men are weary from your time on the road. Please accept the hospitality of my house.” He turned with a sharp clap of his hands, toward a set of double doors set into the wall behind the dais. “Donatello. Food and drink for our guests.”

Instantly Don swung open the doors and stepped to the side, directing the fleet of servants that poured out after him, carrying trays piled high with food and large jugs of wine.

Hun’s men were vibrating with excitement as the offerings appeared. Retreating to a sunken area in the floor behind them filled with plush rugs and oversized pillows, yelling and laughing in celebration of their good luck. Hun reluctantly joined them there, glowering at anyone who dared look in his direction, wine dribbling down his chin as he drank from a goblet the size of his own fist.

The rival leader was more than he appeared, and Mikey figured that was on purpose. Using his tiny head and frighteningly large shoulders to his advantage to make others think he was a typical dumb brute, driven by his muscles more than his brain.

But you didn’t become the leader of your own clan by being stupid, and taking a second to really look at him, he could see the cold and calculating way Hun’s eyes darted about the room. Scanning, memorizing, reading each and every person that passed in front of him, looking for weaknesses that he could exploit.

And it was that small detail that brought Mikey’s hackles up the most. A muscled moron was predictable, all you had to do was stay out of arm's reach and you were fine. But give those muscles the ability to think and anything could happen.

Usually that was enough to make him grab his things and bolt for the nearest door. But instead, he took in a deep breath, a surprising calm settling over him as he realized he had no desire to do that. In fact, what he wanted to do was get closer to Hun and his men to see if he could pick up any interesting information from a wine loosened tongue or two.

The nobles jovially moved into the center space to partake of the food and drink, seemingly unconcerned with the dangerous men they were sharing the room with, like it was all a fanciful game. Mikey shook his head, noting that nobles were all the same no matter where he was. Soon the room was loud with conversation and buzzing energy.

Using the cover of so many bodies to slip into the crowd was easy enough, it was only a couple dozen people, but that was plenty for his purposes.

Sliding up next to Don, he grinned, snagging a dumpling off the tray he held. The steward was focused on monitoring the servants and making sure they were all performing their duties correctly, but he did spare a second to wink at Mikey with a grin of his own as he handed off the tray to another servant and hurried away to manage a mess caused by the raucous guests.

Hun’s men were obnoxious in the worst sense of the word. Loud and crude and handsy with the staff. More than once Mikey watched a young maid almost drop her tray sliding sideways out of reach of the filthy hands trying to sneak their way up her skirts.

Donatello for his part was doing an excellent job of making sure none of his people were within arm’s reach of those vile men for longer than was necessary. But it meant that he was spending most of his time circling the lounge area, close to where Hun was seated.

And it didn’t take long before Mikey noticed the very air in the room had changed, thickened like a heavy winter fog, gooseflesh pricking the back of his neck. Confused, instinct kicking in like he was prey in a wide open field, he looked around for the source of the danger, expecting a thug with a knife or someone trying to pick his pocket, but nothing jumped out at him.

Everything in the room seemed completely normal, the nobles continued to laugh and gossip, Hun’s men were bellowing their approval as a servant brought over another large jug of wine, it was almost like any night he had ever spent in a tavern.

But something was scratching at his skin, there was a shift that made him fidget uncomfortably. Stopping, he slowly scanned the room, looking into each face, searching for the root of his unease. It was almost like the buzzing sound of a fly in a window, caught behind the curtain where you couldn’t see it. If he could just pull back the fabric...

There. It was so subtle he almost missed it. The nobles were elegant and swaying around each other, delicately eating and drinking in the haughty way they always did. Completely opposite from them, Hun’s men were rowdy and frantic, gorging on their drink with large, loud, obvious glee.

All except for Hun. Hun was as still as stone.

And that was the change. Before, the hulking man had been agitated, rolling his shoulders, cracking his neck, grinding his teeth when he wasn’t taking long swallows from his cup. This little stunt obviously hadn’t gone as easily as he had planned and his face was flushed red in annoyance while his beady, dark eyes flit around the room, searching for anything that could help him sway things in his favor.

But now, he was frozen, not even a finger twitched. Only his eyes moved in his skull.

Mikey followed his gaze, trying to see what had narrowed his focus so intently, jerking with a start when he realized what it was.

Like a cougar locked on its prey, Hun had his eyes locked on Donatello, following the steward’s every move as he paced the room. There was a hunger in the man’s stare that sent cold ice shooting straight down Mikey’s spine.

He’d seen that look before, had it directed at himself once by a sleazy brothel owner in an old, run down village so far south he couldn’t even remember what he had been doing there in the first place. It was the look of a hunter with too much ego and nothing to lose.

Hun licked his lips as Don passed behind him, and Mikey’s stomach twisted.

He turned to look for Leo, finding the eldest son and Lord Hamato with their heads close together in an earnest discussion. Neither of them seemed to have noticed the change in the atmosphere. But Raphael was another story, he had definitely noticed, and going by the dark look on his face, Mikey was sure that wasn’t a good thing.

He had stepped down off the dais, his glare locked on Hun, his jaw clenched. Mikey was surprised he couldn’t hear the grinding sound of his teeth. The second son fingered the hilt of his weapon resting at his hip as he watched Hun’s gaze follow his mate around the room.

Hun was kicking the embers of this fire now, and something was about to catch.

Knowing he needed to do something before that happened, Mikey decided to get Leo’s attention, to make him look around and see what was happening. But before he could even take a step, Hun moved.

Donatello was trailing after a young maid as she struggled with a tray that was too large for her, dashing up and reaching out to lift the side before it tumbled out of her grip and onto the floor.

Smoothly, swiftly, far faster than Mikey would have ever thought something so big could move, Hun rose to his feet and his meaty hand shot out, closing around Don’s forearm, swinging the steward around and pulling him flush up against his sweaty chest.

Don grimaced and went stiff, quietly trying, and failing, to twist out of Hun’s grip without making a scene, leaning away as far as he could as Hun bent down and pressed his face into Don’s neck, inhaling so deeply Mikey could hear the hiss of his breath over every other sound.

Raphael barked out a single warning that silenced the room in an instant, his knuckles white as he gripped the hilt of his weapon. The nobles deftly sensed the danger and quickly cleared the space, retreating back into the shadows along the walls as Leo shot to his feet, scooping up his swords where they had been placed against his chair, and leapt down from the dais with deadly grace.

“Lord Hun,” Lord Hamato said, his voice low in the quiet, stepping down and motioning for his sons to stay where they were. “May I ask why you are manhandling my steward?”

Hun laughed quietly, “This is a waste of time,” He said with menace. “You think platitudes and cheap wine will distract me from what I came here for?”

Mikey pressed up against the column at his back, desperately wanting to sprint across the room to help Donnie but knowing that he would be about as effective as a gnat against a monster like Hun. A burst of pain blossomed in his chest, his friend needed him, and he was useless. His fingers curled into fists, drawing blood where his fingernails dug into his skin.

Lord Hamato stood tall with his sons fanning out on either side of him, prepared to strike at the slightest provocation, all three of them frightening in their command of the room.

“Hun,” He spoke with authority, dropping the pretense of the honorific. “I believe these negotiations have reached their limit for today. We will pick them up again tomorrow when you...”

“Negotiations, pha!” Hun spat on the floor. “You never had any intention of granting my request. But that’s fine, I have a better idea now.”

He looked down at Don suggestively, his men laughing behind him, bobbing their heads in anticipation while the steward continued to struggle against Hun’s grip.

“What do you want, Hun?” Leo demanded, his posture threatening.

Hun jeered, leaning down to sniff at Don’s neck again. “I claim the right of bonding, on this sweet thing.”

Don jerked, the color draining from his skin as he stared wide eyed up into Hun’s face, his arms trembling as he redoubled his efforts to escape from the brute.

Leo moved quickly, placing himself between Hun and Raphael. There was a low rumbling growl coming from the second son that reverberated through the room.

“It looks to me like you have more than enough bonds as it is, Hun.” The eldest accused, staring pointedly at the rival leaders’ forearms, “I’m sure the council would be very interested in seeing the evidence that you so blatantly display.”

Hun laughed, booming and deep, throwing his head back in his mirth. “Like your laws mean anything to me! I haven’t added to my harem in quite a while, and I always have room for one more.” He finished with a deathly glare.

Not waiting for any of the Hamato clan to challenge him, he turned to leave, practically lifting Don off the ground as he swung the olive turtle around, snapping at his men to move.

Too much happened all at once to even try and make sense of it. There was a bellowing howl from Raphael as he ducked around Leonardo, the steel of his weapons flashing in the light. Leo rushed after his brother, his teeth clenched and bared.

Mikey thought for a second that if he was quick he could leap onto Hun’s back, dig his thumbs deep into his eyes or his nose or the hollow of his throat, anything to get him to let go of Donnie.

But before anyone in the room could take more than a few steps, Donatello moved, and time itself seemed to slow to a crawl.

With a determined grunt he managed to plant his feet, reaching up to grasp Hun’s wrist with his free hand. He twisted and ducked under the brute’s arm, pulling Hun down and backward, off balance.

The man grunted in surprise as he tried to gain his leverage back, but Don kept moving, bending low and shoving his entire body up with all of the force he could muster, releasing a raspy yell from low in his throat as his shell slammed into Hun’s gut, knocking the wind right out of him.

Hun doubled over, coughing, gasping for air, but Don didn’t give him even a second to recover. The rival leader released his arm as he bent forward, clutching at his middle and Don stood, spinning quickly, bringing his knee up to connect with an echoing crack against the massive man’s forehead.

The rival leader’s head snapped up and he flew backward, sliding to a stop a few feet away, stunned on his back, staring wide eyed up at the roof, wheezing in his shock.

For a moment that seemed to last forever no one moved, all eyes on Don as he crouched with his fists clenched, heaving gasps shaking his body. Then _everything_ moved in a flurry of activity.

Hun’s men crowed in anger, jumping forward to defend their lord. Lord Hamato answered by swiftly ordering his soldiers into action, the men quickly surrounding the unwelcome guests, forcing them back into a clustered group near the main doors where they were held in place by the points of many swords.

Donatello had gone very still, his eyes as wide as dinner plates as the realization of what he had just done slowly came over him. He turned, shaking, facing Lord Hamato with a look so pale that Mikey was worried he was about to pass out.

Lord Hamato stepped forward, looking decades older with disappointment heavy on his face.

“Donatello,” He began, and Don started shaking his head, as if that alone would stop the lord from speaking. “I... understand why you have done this; however, the laws are clear. It is forbidden for a servant to raise arms against a lord, even one such as that...” He said, throwing a disgusted look at Hun’s prone form. “I have valued your loyalty tremendously over the years, but I cannot give you preferential treatment. Please understand that you leave me no choice. Guards, take him into custody.”

Lord Hamato gestured at two soldiers positioned near him and the men moved forward.

Donatello’s lip was trembling, but he wasn’t looking at his lord. He mouthed a silent apology at Raphael, desperate tears brimming in his eyes, gasping as the guard came within reach.

“No!” Raphael roared, pushing against Leo leaving nothing but a green blur behind him as he rushed to Don’s side, clutching the smaller turtle to him protectively, pressing their foreheads together as Don stared up into his face, whispering desperate pleas over and over again, “No, no, no, Raphie, no, you can’t...”

“Raphael? What are you doing?” Lord Hamato said firmly, but the bewilderment in his tone was obvious.

Raph made no indication that he had heard his father with all of his focus on Don as he slowly backed them both toward the main doors, the olive turtle still begging him to stop, “Raphie, please, no, you’re too important, you can’t do this, I’m not worth it...”

Raph jerked to a stop and grabbed Don by his face, staring hard into his tear-filled eyes, shaking him a little to make sure his full attention was on him, “Don’t ya’ say that, Don! Don’t ya’ ever say that! You're worth everything to me...”

Don stopped his frantic whispers as Raph trailed off, smiling through a sob at hearing the tremble in his mate’s voice. There may as well have been no one else in the room for how little attention they were paying to anyone but each other.

“Raphael!” Lord Hamato yelled, impatient at being ignored, “You know the law. Donatello must be brought before the council to answer for what he has done. Release him to the guard immediately!”

“No!” Raph yelled right back, leveling a hate filled glare at his father. “I’m done playin’ this game. We’re done hiding what we have because of your fear! If it weren’t for ya’ we’d already be bonded, and this never would’ve happened! I will _die_ before I let anything happen to Don!”

The roar of his voice echoed through the hall, shocking Lord Hamato into a stunned silence. You could have heard a pin drop; the room was so still.

A coughing groan finally broke the stalemate, Hun was rolling to his side, struggling to get his feet under him, a good-sized goose egg shining bright red in the center of his forehead. “Hamato!” He wheezed through his teeth. “I have issued a formal claim on the servant. I will take what I am owed, or there will be war between our clans!”

Lord Hamato ignored the rival leader, his face glowing with anger, “Raphael. You _will_ heed my order. If you defy me on this, then you are longer my son. Do you understand? Would you throw everything you are away... for this? For a steward?”

There was a coldness in the way he said the word that chilled the entire room. Don hid his face against Raph’s plastron in shame. The second son drew his shoulders back with determination, turning to look at his brother, “I’m sorry, Leo...”

Barely waiting for Leo’s accepting nod, his brother’s eyes closed in resignation, Raph spun with Don still in his arms and disappeared out the main doors, Hun making a shaky attempt to lunge after them before being quickly stopped by Hamato soldiers and their swords at his neck.

~*~*~*~


	7. Eyes On You

~*~*~*~

The room was almost silent, the only sound Hun’s frustrated growls as he glared at the soldiers keeping him in check. Lord Hamato stood blinking in stunned disbelief at the doors his son had just escaped through, the anger flushing his face fading to pale dread, the commanding confidence he held in his shoulders disappearing as they sagged.

When minutes had passed with the lord making no move, Leonardo stepped up close to him, lightly touching his elbow, “Father, we need to talk. And there is still the matter of our... guests.” he said, nodding his head toward where the rival clan was contained near the door.

Mikey sank to the floor, his shell still pressed up against the column at his back. His body felt light, like he would float away if he took his hands off the stone beneath him. As a peasant he knew the consequences for raising arms against a lord. But Hun had deserved it, no one could just claim someone against their will like that... could they? How could Lord Hamato enforce such a thing when Don was acting in self-defense. None of this made any sense.

And Raphael and Donnie were gone. Would they be coming back? He didn’t know.

Drawn to the sound of Leo’s voice he turned his head and saw Lord Hamato flinch, the lord’s face a mask of uncertainty. But looking into his eldest son’s eyes he seemed to come back to himself, nodding and taking a deep breath as he refocused his thoughts.

Stepping forward, the lord drew himself up, “Hun. You and your men are no longer welcome here. Take your caravan and be gone from my lands, and let it be known that should you ever return you will be met with the full force of my army.”

Hun was beside himself with rage, heavily breathing, glowing red, teeth gnashing through deep growls. “This isn’t over, Hamato! I will not be denied! You will deliver what I have claimed, or it is war between our clans! Do you hear me, Hamato?! Do you hear me?!”

Hun’s bellowing threats faded as Hamato soldiers forced his group out of the hall and down the main steps at sword point. A quiet unease settled over the room once they were gone, the nobles shifting uncomfortably.

It took a few moments, Lord Hamato was staring, glassy eyed at the doors, Leonardo standing patiently next to him. Finally, he looked down at the floor, all of the fight draining from him, and quietly ordered, “All of you, get out. Leave us.”

Instantly the nobles were moving, anxious to be out of the room, followed closely by the servants, unsure of their movements without Donatello’s direction but still managing to clear what they could of the mess on the way.

Silence settled on the hall again.

Eventually the lord looked up, frowning in agitation at the guards still lining the room, “I said everyone! Out!”

The soldiers looked uncertain about leaving their posts but moved to comply after only a few seconds. As the last of them filed out of the hall, Mikey slowly began to rise, figuring he should leave as well, but stopped as Leo caught his eye, shaking his head, silently mouthing the word, ‘stay’.

He wasn’t at all sure that he should, this seemed like something that should remain between father and son, but he couldn’t deny the pleading look in Leo’s eyes, so he stayed, silent at the edge of the room, his arms wrapped around his middle.

With his back to the room, Lord Hamato stood staring at Raphael’s chair, no one said anything for a long time. Mikey could hear the muffled sound of servants and soldiers milling around just outside the doors, waiting to be let back in to resume their duties. But the lord just stood, still as a statue.

He seemed very much like a man who’s view of the world had just been shattered. Like everything he thought he knew had turned on its head. Most nobles were like that, too full of their own superiority to see beyond the bubble they live in, blinding themselves to the people around them beyond the service they provide.

But standing here in the emptiness of this great hall, something was different. A moment ago, the presence of Lord Hamato had filled the space, encapsulating everything he had built, demanding respect with every word he spoke. But the hunched figure standing in front of the dais now was none of those things. He looked defeated, old, like the actions of his second son had been a scenario he never would have imagined.

Mikey shifted from foot to foot, the balls of his feet and the backs of his thighs were starting to ache. He felt terrible, and even though he knew it was silly, somehow responsible. He had sensed the danger, seen the look in Hun’s eyes. But he had hesitated, like a coward. Why hadn’t he done something? Why didn’t he speak up or make a move or a distraction, anything that could have helped Donnie before...?

And what was going to happen now? Surely Raph didn’t mean to stay away forever, but Donnie had said he would be banished, or worse now because of what he had done. Mikey grimaced in frustration, he was just starting to feel the tiniest bit comfortable here, and now everything was falling apart.

“Why, Leonardo?” Lord Hamato’s quiet sigh finally broke the silence.

“Father?”

“Why would he do this? Why would he make this choice? Have I not been a good father? Have I not given him everything?” The sadness was heavy in his voice, but Leo frowned at the tone.

“Raphael’s choice had little to do with you.” He shook his head, agitation pushing him forward a few steps, throwing his arms out in frustration. “In fact, you left him no choice at all!”

The man drew himself up, bristling at his son’s tone, “Do not speak to me in that way! I am your father and you will show me respect!”

Leo deflated, just a little, but Mikey could still see the fire in his eyes, “I am sorry, Father. But I stand by what I said, Raphael was backed into a corner. There wasn’t any other choice he could have made.”

“He could have chosen to obey my order!” Lord Hamato seethed. “He defied me. Defied everything I have taught him. And for what? For the steward? He could have his choice of anyone, there are fifteen noble families living on this estate alone. Why is he wasting his time consorting with the staff? Donatello is a servant! Why would Raphael abandon his family for a servant?!”

“Because they’re in love!” Mikey’s shout echoed in the hall. He couldn’t help himself, his words taking on a mind of their own with no regard for who he was speaking too. “Donatello is more than a servant, he’s a person, he’s smart and clever and... and he’s my friend, how can you stand there and speak about him so callously?”

Lord Hamato had spun on his heel, startled by the unexpected voice, now he stared at Mikey with a look of utter confusion. “What did you say?” he asked quietly in response.

Mikey shifted his shoulders in embarrassment, the awareness of Leo’s wide-eyed stare and the awkward position he had placed himself in crashing over him. “I said, they’re in love.” He answered, much quieter this time, his eyes on the floor.

The lord blinked with a frown, “Who are you?!”

“Oh, uh, I’m Michelangelo. My lord.” He added quickly, offering a clumsy bow.

“Who?”

“He’s my guest, father.” Leo cut in, pulling the lord’s attention from Mikey.

Lord Hamato simply blinked at his son for a moment before understanding dawned on him, “Oh, yes, I remember.” But then he frowned, “What does he mean, ‘they’re in love’?”

“Just what he said.” Leo said with impatience. “Raphael and Donatello are... well they’ve been hiding what they are, for years now, because they were afraid of what you would do.”

“What _I_ would do? What does that mean?”

“You know what it means!” Leo stated firmly, losing his temper just enough to raise his voice an octave before regaining control of himself. “Since we were children you told us to focus on our duties, on the clan, no distractions. When Raphael met Donatello, he knew right away that nothing would ever separate them again and he didn’t know what to do.”

“You... told me you brought him here because of his abilities in service.”

“We lied.” Leonardo said honestly, “We lied to protect him, until we could think of a way to make you understand.”

Lord Hamato couldn’t have looked more confused if Leo had started speaking another language. “Raphael and... and Donatello?”

“Yes.”

“They are... in love?”

“Yes.” Leo answered, closing his eyes to keep himself from rolling them. Lord Hamato was being really slow on the uptake and Mikey was starting to feel like Leonardo might just have the patience of a saint.

“Why... why didn’t they tell me?” The lord visibly shrunk, standing there, trying to understand what they were saying to him. His voice was so small and lost, and Mikey was surprised when he felt a twinge of pity for the anguished look on his face.

Leonardo however, looked incredulous, staring at his father like he had just sprouted two extra heads. “Why?! You said you would banish anyone Raphael ever showed any interest in. He tried to talk to you about this so many times! And every argument ended with you insisting that if Raph chose a partner before I sealed a bond then you would banish that person from the estate without a second thought!”

“I... I said...” Lord Hamato looked like Leo had just punched him in the gut. “... I’ve... made a terrible mistake...”

Tears brimmed in the old man’s eyes as he sank down to sit on the edge of the dais, burying his face in his hands. Leo pulled back, staring down at his father with a guarded expression, like he had never seen the man act like this and didn’t know what to do with it. The lord’s shoulders began to shake, and Leo glanced away uncomfortably, a flush of pink coloring his cheeks.

Mikey looked back and forth between Lord Hamato and Leonardo, taking in the lord’s body language, his bewildered reaction to the idea that his son and the steward might be more than just a passing fling, and a thought occurred to him. He stepped to Leo’s side, bringing their heads close together.

“I’m starting to think that this might be less about Don being a servant and more about something else. From someone that’s on the outside of this, it looks like maybe not everyone is on the same page here.” He whispered, nodding his head toward the despondent lord, “You should talk to him.”

For a second it looked like Leo might refuse, his need to defend his brother almost winning over his devotion to his father. But then he sagged and nodded sadly, bumping their foreheads together with a soft smile.

Mikey stepped a respectful distance away as Leo crouched in front of his father, laying his hand on the man’s knee, quietly waiting until he raised his face from his hands, his cheeks wet in the light.

Eventually the lord sighed, “When I lost Tang Shen, I thought that my life was over as well.” He began, his voice barely more than a whisper, “But you and your brother brought love back into my heart. You both reminded me how important it is for the soul to give and receive love and affection. It was never my intention to make either of you think that you could not be free to fall in love. I am so deeply sorry...”

Fresh tears escaped to roll down his face and Leo took a deep breath, leaning forward to make his father look at him, “Then what was your intention, Father? Raphael will want an explanation, he is... very frustrated.”

Lord Hamato chanced a small smile, “Raphael has always allowed his temper to lead his emotions. I was only trying to focus his anger, redirect it toward rewarding goals, to help him find balance.” Pausing he turned a pleading look on his son, “Yes, I wanted you to bond first, it is what the council would prefer, but it is also because you are the best role model for Raphael and I wanted to give him something attainable to strive for.”

The man stood and stepped away, turning back almost immediately, clenching and unclenching his fists in his effort to explain himself. As he swung his arms around Mikey’s attention was caught by the glimmer of faintly colored lines peeking out from under the edges of his sleeves that he hadn’t noticed before, carnation pink and deep burgundy, swirling around his wrists and down in loops around his fingers. The filigree was like the jagged lines he had seen on Hun’s arms, but these were far more delicate, softer and grander somehow. They shined in the light, flowing like rivulets of water. He’d never seen anything like it before.

After his father stood Leo rose to sit in his place on the edge of the dais. He looked tired and irritated, but there was also the smallest glint of hope starting to bloom in his eyes. “Raphael’s temper is less of an issue now. Donatello... soothes him in a way that neither you nor I was ever able to accomplish. But you also know that Raph does what he wants when he wants. Trying to force him to conform to what you envision he should be is about as effective as trying to stop a boulder rolling down a hillside.”

“I know,” Lord Hamato agreed, perking up a little, “And it truly does warm my heart to hear that Donatello has perhaps succeeded where we failed. But Raphael’s obstinance is partially why I placed these restrictions on you and your brother. I wanted Raphael to focus on his responsibilities, I did not want him to be distracted by frivolous lusts that would only bring him frustration and heartbreak.”

“You thought he wouldn’t be able to separate his duty to the clan from his baser needs.” Leonardo laid the accusation out flat between them, “Is that how you truly see him? Father, Raphael is far more capable than you...”

“Yes, I see that now. I admit that I may have underestimated him. I should have trusted that he would be able to balance himself, especially with your influence to guide him. My own pain has blinded me from seeing the proud, honorable men you both have become, and that pain has kept me from allowing you to make your own choices.” Despair was plain on his tear stained face as he stood before Leonardo, arms open, begging, “Please, allow me to make this right. Please forgive me.”

Leo closed his eyes, rubbing his temple as he sighed and looked up at his father, “I accept your apology, Father, but the truth is I am not the one you need to ask for forgiveness. Raph and Don have suffered for two years because we all thought your word was law on this.”

Lord Hamato nodded in defeated understanding, dropping his arms, “Yes, of course you are right, I...”

“My lord!” They all jerked as the main doors flew open and a soldier came striding in, crossing the length of the hall in seconds, “Apologies for the intrusion, my lord. A messenger just arrived with this.”

Lord Hamato accepted a scroll from the man and he left as quickly as he appeared. Mikey could just see a wax seal in the shape of a purple dragon on the side of the roll of paper.

The lord quickly opened and read the letter as Leo moved to his side. “It is a letter of demand. Hun expects delivery of his claim by midday four days from now or he will order an attack on the estate.” Angrily balling up the letter he tossed it onto the floor, turning to his son with a thoughtful frown, “This is ridiculous. We must find Raphael immediately.”

Leo tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at his father suspiciously, forcing Lord Hamato to quickly clarify, “I have no intention of releasing Donatello into Hun’s custody. But I’m sure you will agree with me that until this is resolved he will be safer here, and we will need Raphael’s help to deal with Hun.”

Leo pursed his lips before seeming to make a decision, “I know where they are,” He said, holding up his finger to stop his father from speaking when the man opened his mouth to question him, “And I will go and speak with them, on the condition that they be allowed to return and seal their bond with no further delay. Not only because they have waited long enough, but because Hun can’t have Don if he seals his bond with Raphael.”

Lord Hamato immediately started nodding as Leo laid out his demand, “Yes, of course. Please, Leonardo, bring your brother home. Bring them _both_ home. I have much to make up for and I don’t intend to waste any more time.”

Accepting the sincerity in the request, Leo nodded and bowed. Mikey could see he was still wary, one conversation wasn’t going to fix years of misunderstanding, but as the eldest son looked up, he spared his father a small smile that brought a little light back into the old man’s face.

~*~

Leonardo and Raphael’s rooms were two identical row houses, long and low, that faced each other and were connected in the middle by a shared private garden. Following Leo through the lush green space full of maple trees and fragrant blooming flowers, Mikey slowed to a stop and looked at Raph’s empty house, its windows dark.

“Leo? Is everything going to be ok?” The question was quiet, but it was enough to bring Leonardo to a stop, his shoulders tense.

He sighed as he turned, looking back at where Mikey had paused, “I hope so. From the day we brought Donatello here to live with us, I always feared that something like this would happen. That Raph would be forced to choose who he loved more, his family or Don.”

“But Donnie _is_ his family.” Mikey said, frowning at the lonely house.

Leo smiled wistfully, “Yes, he is.” he agreed, stepping close and reaching up to rest his hands on Mikey’s shoulders, bending his head down with concern as he tried to get the smaller turtle to meet his eyes, “Are you ok?”

Mikey shook his head, looking at his feet, “I should have done something. I was so useless back there. Donnie needed help and I just...”

“Mikey, look at me,” Leo said seriously, waiting for those sad blue eyes to turn to him, “Hun is a dangerous man, he is violent and unpredictable, he would have hurt you if you had made a move against him. You did nothing wrong.”

“But I just stood there, if I had made some kind of distraction, maybe Hun wouldn’t have been able to...”

“But don’t you see, Mikey?” Leo interrupted, “As confusing and unexpected as all of this has been, for the first time there’s hope. Father said that he will allow Raph and Don to seal their bond now, the only thing they’ve wanted for over two years. Hun is... a concern we should not underestimate, but that’s all, and we will deal with him. What’s important now is that Raph and Don will be able to be together. This is a good thing.”

Mikey blinked up at him, slowly smiling as he realized that Leo was right, this was a good thing. All of it had happened so suddenly, and there was still a lot of uncertainty, but right now, all they needed to do was get to Raph and Don.

Letting go of some of the blame he was placing on himself, Mikey stepped in close to play with the toggles on Leo’s tunic, “You’re right, they need to know the good news. You said you know where they are?”

Leo gave him a secretive look as he began to trail his fingers up and down Mikey’s arms, “When Raph and I were fourteen, almost fifteen, we were... rebellious, and chafing a bit at life on the estate, so sometimes we would sneak away up into the mountains and pretend to get lost just so we wouldn’t have to spend a day training. One day we found a secluded clearing with a great view and decided that we wanted to live there. We spent the next three summers building a cabin. No one knows about it, we’ve never told father, and we keep it stocked so we can escape up there when we start to feel too... smothered by our duties here. Raph more so than me.” He finished with a chuckle.

“Oh, a hidden cabin in the woods?” Mikey said with a mischievous grin, shivering from Leo’s closeness and the way he was lightly touching him, “Sounds fun.”

Momentarily forgetting about what they were supposed to be doing, Leo smiled slyly, wrapping his arms around Mikey’s shoulders, pulling the smaller turtle flush up against him, “Well, maybe when this is done, you and I should sneak up there for a few days?”

“Hmm, I think I like that idea.” Mikey hummed, drawing in a deep breath, caught in the hungry look that Leo was giving him.

They held there like that, a millimeter apart, looking into each other’s eyes so long that Mikey was starting to wonder which one of them was waiting for permission. The rapidly quickening beat of his heart was thumping so hard in his chest that he was sure Leo could feel it.

When Leo finally closed the distance and kissed him, he shivered with relief, desire cresting through him in a wave that was threatening to drown him. Grabbing at Leo’s shirt for purchase, twisting the fabric in his palms, he pressed into him until all he could feel was the warmth of Leo’s skin flushing where they touched.

And Leo is bold as he takes what he wants, like something parched and desperate, his fingers fiery flash points as they drag over Mikey’s shoulders and up his neck, where his thumbs dig into his jaw to tip his head up, drawing a shaky gasp from Mikey.

Mikey has kissed plenty of people before, but never has it felt like his insides were both on fire and trying to float away all at the same time. He shudders as Leo pushes against him, gently forcing him back, until he bumps against the trunk of a tree, moaning as he arches into him, lost in Leo’s heat and his scent and the firm pressure of his grip.

When warm wetness licks across his lips, begging entrance, Mikey eagerly opens for him, their breaths mingling, pulling Leo closer, then closer still. If he could crawl into Leo’s shell with him at this point he would. Tingling shocks shoot through his veins and Mikey’s making small needy sounds at the back of his throat, brazenly sneaking his hands down to dip under Leo’s tunic, running his fingers firmly, teasing, over the soft skin between his plastron and his shell, churring with delight when Leo trembles.

Leo can’t contain his responding churr, groaning at the touch, slamming his hand into the tree next to Mikey’s head to steady himself. He breaks away from their kiss with a shaky breath, but stays leaned into him, their foreheads pressed together. Mikey can’t stand the loss of it, whining and shaking his head, his mouth still open, pulling at Leo with panting gasps.

“I... I have to go get Raph and Don...” Leo says with difficulty.

“Raph and Don...” Mikey repeats, his eyes closed, only half aware of what those words mean. If the entire world vanished around them right now, he wouldn’t notice.

“You are... so distracting...” Leo breaths, dipping down for another kiss, drawing a dizzy moan from Mikey, and there’s a tightness building under his shell that he won’t be able to ignore for much longer.

But apparently Leo has the control of a monk, pulling away after only a few more swipes of his tongue, leaving Mikey with a hollow feeling in his chest as Leo steps back, dragging a hand down his face.

Blinking back to reality he finds Leo looking at him like he’s under a blazing sun and Mikey is a cup of water. It sends a tremor shooting down his spine that sparks in his tail and he shivers.

Leo swallows, “I have to... go take care of this. Raph and Don... they’re the priority right now.”

Mikey nods with a deep shuddering breath, trying his best to ignore the wave of his disappointment. “Yeah, you’re right. This is important.”

Leo reaches out, his fingers twitching like he wants to pull Mikey to him again, like his hand has a mind of its own before it curls into a fist and he breathes. “I should only be gone a day, the cabin’s not far from here. You can... you can stay here in my rooms if you prefer, I’ll let the staff know...”

“Wait, what?” Mikey frowns, the haze of their passion clearing quickly as he looks at Leo, “I’m coming with you.”

Leo blinks, surprised, “You don’t have to do that, Mikey. You were right earlier, what you said about feeling like we dragged you into this. This isn’t your fight.”

“It is now! Look, before I was just frustrated because I wasn’t sure where you stood with all this,” he says, gesturing wildly between them, “And I know I’ve only been here for a few days, and this is the _craziest_ thing that’s ever happened to me, but one thing I am sure of is that Donnie is my friend, and I said I wanted to help him, and I can’t do that if you leave me behind. I’m a part of this now, whether you like it or not, so you can’t just... mmph...”

Suddenly Leo is against him again, cutting him off with an ardent kiss, the smaller turtle instantly forgetting what he was about to say, his eyes sliding shut with a happy sigh as Leo’s fingers curl around his face. This time the kiss is slow and sweet, the heat from before fading to a simmer under their skin, their lips fitting together like they were meant to be that way.

After a long moment Leo pulls back, gently caressing Mikey’s cheeks with his thumbs, “I don’t know where you came from,” he whispers, “But I think... I think you’re exactly what we needed... what _I_ needed.” he added so softly that Mikey had to strain to hear him. “There was a darkness here, a cloud that’s been hanging over this family for a long time. But then you walked in, and your light is blinding.”

Mikey goes still, numbness seeping into his bones. No one has ever talked to him with such reverence, like he’s important, like he’s worth something. But the way Leo is looking at him, touching him, makes him feel like a special, precious thing and tears fill his eyes as hope fills him to bursting.

He doesn’t know what to say, so he just smiles, his lip trembling, hoping that it’s enough to convey how much those words mean to him. And Leo kisses him again, unable to resist, smiling against his lips.

“Go and get your things from the guest suite, pack whatever you want to bring, I’ll wait for you here.”

And Mikey is beaming, wrapping his fingers around Leo’s hands where they still rest against his face. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen, but for the first time in his life the uncertainty doesn’t bother him, the idea of allowing himself to be close to someone doesn’t frighten him, and he feels like he might explode with happiness.

He darts away and returns just as quickly with his bag and his case, worried that if he lets Leo out of his sight for even a second too long then he might wake up and find this was all a cruel dream. He even entertains the thought that whatever this thing is that’s happening between him and Leo, is definitely a reason to stop running, and that maybe, just maybe, he’s finally found a place where he can belong.

~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, these boys got a lot more handsy with each other then I had originally intended for this part, I might end up needing to raise the rating on this if they don't settle down. o.0 lol
> 
> Its possible there will be a small delay with posting the next chapter. I'm going to be kind of busy for the next couple of weeks and might not have as much time to write as I usually do. But I'll try my best to stay on schedule!
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the love and comments this fic is getting! It warms my cold dead heart and keeps me going every day! You are the best, each and every one of you! <3<3<3


	8. Breathe Again

~*~*~*~

The gray dappled gelding only snorted three times as Mikey clumsily hoisted himself back up into the saddle, turning to the side to watch him with a single dark glassy orb before shaking its head and facing forward again. Mikey grinned and rubbed the back of his neck, if the horse could speak he was sure there would have been some kind of sarcastic comment made to go along with that look, but maybe that just meant that they were friends now.

Leo led them out through the western gate and up through the hills to avoid being seen by any of Hun’s men. From up on the ridge, Mikey could see the valley stretched out below them, the estate glowing with warm light, nestled into the base of the mountain. Beyond that the farmlands reached almost all the way to the crossroads, crops swaying in the light from the setting sun.

“Everything seems so small from up here.” Mikey murmured. Hun’s encampment was minuscule compared to the vastness of the Hamato estate. From this height, the tiny fires dotting the open field around beat up old tents and pavilions looked like nothing but fireflies over tall grass. It seemed ridiculous that the rival leader could believe he held any leverage. “Will Hun really attack the estate?”

Leo shook his head, glancing down, “He knows he doesn’t have the numbers for a successful assault. I imagine that this was always part of his plan though. The land request was likely a ruse to gain access to the estate, maybe to find a way to infiltrate us from within, take us down from the inside, and claim the estate for himself.”

“Would that have worked?”

“No.” Leo chuckled. “But Hun is willing to take risks when he sees something that he wants. Donatello, case in point. He knew he had no chance of escaping the hall with Don in his clutches like that, but he tried anyway, because to him the reward was greater than the risk.”

Mikey frowned, thoughtfully, “And the odds of Hun just sitting around for the next four days, waiting for you to surrender Don to him, even though he has to know there’s no way that will happen?”

“Slim to none, you’re very observant,” Leo said, smiling over with an impressed nod as he pointed down the hillside, “You see the activity at the main gate? My father is already starting to evacuate the villagers and bring them inside the walls for safety. Hun will most likely start by raiding the farmlands, taking out our food supply would be the easiest way to strike the first blow against us. My men will spend all of their efforts protecting the crops and livestock for the time being.”

“So why don’t you just send your soldiers out to flatten the camp and take Hun out? Seems like that would be easier.”

“It’s a delicate situation.” Leo answered with a grimace. “Hun is technically a Lord, even if he brings dishonor to the title with his every breath. And under the laws of the council that grants him certain protections. We need to be careful with how we deal with him to avoid conflict with the council. That’s why my father was so quick to try and take Don into custody after what he did. The laws are clear about what happens to a servant who acts out above their station, and Hun would have demanded compensation, regardless of his fixation on Don.”

Mikey smiled at the memory of Don cold clocking the massive brute, “I was surprised at how well Donnie did against Hun. Really laid him out. I’ll be honest, I wouldn’t have thought he had it in him.”

Leo looked sideways at him with a sly grin, “Raphael and I have been training him for the last couple of years. We’ve had to do it in secret, because servants aren’t allowed to learn our way of combat, but Raph wanted to make sure that Don could fend for himself if there was ever a situation where we couldn’t be there to protect him. Don’s actually really good, he has a natural talent for it.”

“Makes sense.” Mikey answered simply.

“I can... train you, if that’s something you might be interested in?”

Mikey heard the unspoken question behind the words and found he liked the warmth that filled his belly at the thought of what his answer might mean. But something, some small hint of his old self, still reared up its ugly head and held him back. So, he just shrugged and smiled at Leo, and Leo smiled back, content with the non-answer for now.

The trail they were following twisted away to the north and soon Mikey lost sight of the estate. Light from the setting sun painted the rocky mountainside in swaths of orange and yellow with dark purple shadows filling in the cracks and crevices where small creatures were just starting to poke their noses out of the safety of their burrows.

They rode in comfortable silence for a while, Leo concentrating on keeping them on the correct path, Mikey concentrating on not leaping over onto Leo’s horse so that he could kiss him again.

It was a strange sensation, the fluttering feeling in his stomach, one that he’d always thought only existed in fairy tales and stories. He never imagined that it was real, or that he would ever feel like he was being consumed by it. He was all flustered excitement and every time he glanced at Leo from the corner of his eye, his fingers and toes tingled. Fighting to contain his giddy smile, he remembered the way Leo had felt pressed up against him, the warmth of his hands and his breath drifting over his skin like he always imagined the soft tickle of a flame might feel if he could stand in it without getting burned.

He’d never felt this way about anyone before. Leo was handsome and confident and assertive and rich, hoo boy was he rich, but surprisingly Mikey wasn’t even thinking about any of those things. Before he came to the estate he would have been hyper focused on only those superficial traits, trying to find the easiest way that he could personally benefit from them, but this was different and now all of those things were just part of the background.

It was Leo’s gentleness, his thoughtfulness, the way he made Mikey feel like there was nothing in the world more important than him, that’s what was changing his view of everything, and he almost couldn’t contain himself.

When the rocky path gave way to a small grassy field at the edge of a line of trees it was all Mikey could do not to jump from his horse, pull them both down into the grass and forget about why they were up here at all, to lose himself in Leo, exploring every inch of his soft leaf colored skin.

But he knew he couldn’t do that, not yet, so he took a deep breath and held it, gripping the reins as they passed into the trees. He had to be selfless now, like Leo, and think of Donnie and Raph and how much they deserve to know that they have the freedom to kiss each other under the same tree that Leo had pinned him against only an hour ago. He could resist, he would do that, for Donnie.

The loss of the sun made the mountain air take on a noticeable chill as they continued upward through the forest. Looking up Mikey could see a light blanket of snow covering the branches above his head. He marveled at the sight, mouth open and eyes sparkling with reflections of the moon shining on the soft powder. Everything was glowing in the settling darkness.

He turned to see Leo watching him with a small smile. Self-conscious under the weight of his gaze, Mikey shrugged, “I’ve never seen snow before. Not up close anyway.”

With a roguish grin, Leo reached out as his horse passed a large boulder, scooping up a handful and tossing it playfully at Mikey. The smaller turtle sputtered as it hit him full in the face, shocked by the wet and the cold, too busy wiping at his eyes to notice his horse coming to a quick stop, almost slipping out of the saddle as Leo leaned over and pulled him into another satisfying kiss.

Distantly he thought that the right thing to do would be to push him away so they could stay focused on their task, but it was so easy to lose himself in the feel of Leo with the heat of his hand caressing his face, melting the snow shining on his skin. He shivered and it wasn’t because of the cold.

Eventually, Leo pulled back for air, his eyes darting down to watch as his thumb traced along Mikey’s lower lip, whispering in the snow muffled silence, “Just a little farther now, we’re getting close.”

“Not close enough.” Mikey murmured, not quite sure if he was talking about the cabin or _them_ , hearing Leo chuckle as he leaned in far enough that he was in definite danger of falling to the ground. His horse shifted, adjusting for the change in his center of gravity, bringing him back to awareness with a start.

The smug smile twitching across Leo’s lips as he gently pushed Mikey back into his own saddle was enough to make him pull up in mock offense. Just because he turned into a melted puddle of goo every time Leo touched him was no reason to let the clan leader’s son get so full of himself. Mikey could play the teasing game too.

They continued down the trail, a second set of hoof prints appearing in the snowy mud, leading them on. Then, like passing through a doorway, the trees opened onto a steep cliff side, the moonlight bathing them in a silver glow. The country extended out below them all the way to the horizon where Mikey thought he could almost make out the glint of ocean waves.

Leo turned them away from the view, onto another path that branched off to the left, just wide enough for the horses to walk side by side, and had them ascending the cliff face in a criss-cross pattern straight up. It was almost enough to trigger Mikey’s vertigo, but thankfully Leo was gracious enough to place himself on the outside of the path after each turn.

As they approached the top Mikey heard voices drifting over the lip, growing clearer with each step they took. They were on the last sloped ascent when he could finally make out the words.

“Just leave it, Raph!”

“I have to get this hole patched. If it rains again tonight, we’re gonna get soaked.”

“It is not going to rain. Will you just come down here and talk to me?”

“No, cause you’re just gonna yell at me.”

“I’m already yelling at you!”

Leo snorted and Mikey snapped his head around to see him hiding the laugh behind his fist.

“There’s nothin’ to talk about Don. What’s done is done, now we just have to...”

Raphael’s head shot up as they crested the top, tense and ready to strike in the second before he recognized them.

Mikey quickly took in the clearing, the cabin was well built, small but sturdy, its windows flickering with warm light. There was a well fashioned fire pit lined with evenly sized stones positioned so it was facing the view, its depths blazing with orange and yellow flames. It was a cheerful space, surrounded by tall evergreens that stretched away in both directions across the ridge, the full moon bright with stars sparkling in the sky above, even as the darkness pressed in at the edges.

“You two are so cute when you fight.” Leo said, amused.

Raph slowly stood from his spot on the roof, apprehensively watching them approach. Don was on the ground in front of the cabin, his feet planted wide with his hands on his hips. He gaped at them in surprise before turning away with a shame filled grimace.

“Ain’t this a treat? I honestly didn’t expect to see ya’ before the morning. Did he send ya’ up here to drag me back? Well it ain’t gonna happen, Leo. I’m done this time.”

Instead of answering his brother, Leo just smiled and guided his horse to a fence surrounding a paddock where two other horses grazed, tying up his mount and stepping over to help Mikey down to the ground.

Mikey wanted to rush to Donnie, to hug him and make sure he was alright. But seeing the look on his face brought him to a dead stop. At first, he thought Don was crying, but quickly realized the olive turtle was seething. Anger flushed his cheeks, his hands clenched into fists. His head was bowed, looking up at Leo from under his eye ridges, breathing through his nose.

“Your brother is being completely unreasonable!”

“When is he not unreasonable?” Leo asked amiably, ignoring the grumbled ‘hey!’ from up on the roof as he looked at the irate turtle with concern, “Are you alright, Don?”

His shoulders were trembling with the effort he was making to control himself, but try as he might, his eyes still shimmered with unshed tears.

“I’m sorry, Leo.” He ground out, wrapping his arms around his middle. “This is all my fault. I overstepped my place and now I’ve ruined everything.”

“Don, this is not your...”

“Yes, it is!” Don asserted, cutting Leo off. “I’m just a servant! That’s all I’ve ever been good enough to be. I wished for too much, I got too greedy, and now...” he closed his eyes and a small tear rolled down his cheek, “You have to take him back! You cannot let him give up what he is for... for me.”

While the steward ranted Leo was slowly approaching him, wrapping his arms around Don’s shaking form in a warm hug as he quietly sobbed out those final two words, shushing him as the emotion overwhelmed him. Leo tilted his head down and whispered something into Don’s ear that Mikey couldn’t hear, but whatever it was calmed him enough that his fists unclenched where they rested against Leo’s plastron and he looked up with an unconvinced but grateful smile.

Raph had clambered down from the roof as quickly as he could without breaking his neck and was standing just behind Don, watching sadly as his brother comforted his mate.

Don sniffed, “His hand was sweaty...” and Leo laughed, wiping a tear from Don’s cheek, “It looked like it was. But you did so well, and I know he’ll stop to think before he tries to take you on again.”

Don smiled, but it was sad and not quite real, and tears filled his eyes again, “I’m just a servant...” he repeated with so much despair that Mikey felt his heart clench.

Leo drew in a deep breath, gripping Don’s shoulders and pushing him back so he was forced to look up at him, “Not anymore. You are a fighter, and an inventor, and a scholar. You are my brother.” the tears fell down Don’s cheeks as he shook his head, “And you are Raphael’s bonded mate.”

“No, I’m not...” Don frowned.

“You will be,” Leo said with a smile, “As soon as we return to the estate.”

The confusion on both Don and Raph’s faces was bordering on comical, and Mikey almost laughed but bit his lip and settled for a gleeful smile instead.

“What?” Donnie asked.

Leo looked over at Raph, but kept his grip on Don, massaging his shoulders soothingly, explaining with detail the conversation that had taken place in the main hall and everything that had been said. He smiled at Mikey when he got to the part where he had stepped in to scold the lord about how he was talking about Donatello and Mikey glanced away, shuffling his feet in embarrassment when Donnie gawked at him.

When he told them that Lord Hamato had asked for them to come home, Don stared up at Leo, disbelief battling hope in his wide eyes.

“Are ya’ sure, Leo?” Raph questioned in a stunned quiet voice, his brother offering nothing more than a happy smile in response. “But... everything he’s always said? He was pretty damn clear...”

“I thought so too.” Leo affirmed, shrugging his shoulders, “His loss of Tang Shen seems to have strongly affected the way he raised us, and he acknowledged that he’s made mistakes. I don’t have all the answers, but I believed his explanation and I think, at the very least, a lot can be gained if you just go home and talk to him.”

Don gasped as he turned his head to look over his shoulder, “Raphie?”

Raphael was thinking, it furrowed his brow and made his eyes dart back and forth. But at the sound of Don’s voice he blinked and reached for his mate, wrapping him in his arms and holding him close against his plastron.

“What about Hun?” Raph said darkly, looking at his brother from over Don’s head.

“It looks like he’ll attempt a siege,” Leo acknowledged, “He’s sent a letter of demand, expecting delivery of his claim in four days.”

Raph’s skin flushed an even deeper shade of emerald as he took in that information, tightening his hold on Don. “And how do I know that father ain’t just luring me back so he can throw Don at Hun to make all this go away? Two birds, one stone? Ya’ can’t tell me that he was happy to find out I’ve been sleeping with the steward?”

Don cringed against him, and Raph, despite his rising temper, looked down with a start, kissing his head in an unspoken apology.

“Would you really believe him capable of that?” Leo asked.

“I don’t know what I believe!” Raph sneered, agitation finally winning out, jerking a few steps away from Don and throwing his hands in the air. “He can’t just flip over on this and expect me to blindly trust him.”

“Then go and talk to him. I know that talking through your problems isn’t one of your strengths, but this time that’s exactly what you need to do.” Leo said, his patient tone tinged with irritation.

“What I need to do is think without everyone yapping at me! You’re always so quick to take everything he does at face value, Leo, but that’s not me! It’s not so easy for me to believe that he just changed his mind because he feels sad about his dead wife!”

“Raph!” “Raphael!” Leo and Don scolded him in unison, and Mikey’s eyes widened, seeing the guilt flash across the second son’s face, but he continued to dig his heels into the ground anyway.

“Donnie,” He said after a breath, “I want nothin’ more than for this to be true. I wanna throw ya’ on that horse and take ya’ home right now, but I won’t risk your safety. I won’t take ya’ back where Hun can get his grubby mitts on ya’.”

“Raph,” Don said with a touch of discomfort, “You know I can take care of my...”

“But ya’ shouldn’t have to! When I brought ya’ here I made ya’ a promise, to protect ya’, to keep ya’ safe. And I couldn’t...” Don flinched as Raph choked on the words. “He almost got away with ya’ and I...”

His voice seized up and he spun away, clenching and unclenching his fists a few times before releasing a growling yell through his teeth and stalking off into the trees, Don took a step, reaching after him, looking for a second like he would follow, before dropping his hand back down at his side in defeat.

He stood with his head down, staring at the ground. Leo walked over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Don shrugged it off in misplaced annoyance.

“Don’t.” He blinked through a scowl before seeming to remember where he was and who was standing next to him. He looked up with remorse into Leo’s eyes, “I’m sorry. I know.”

A look passed between them, like they were having a silent conversation that they’d had a million times before and eventually Don rolled his eyes, squinting at the cabin, “I’m going to fix that hole in the roof.”

Leo let him go without argument and Mikey inched over with trepidation once he was gone, “Did we just make this worse?” He whispered.

“No, not really,” Leo answered with a shake of his head, “Raph is like a boiling kettle, you heat him up too fast and he needs a few minutes to let off the steam. Usually Don just shrugs off his outbursts, but it’s been a rough day for them both.” He eyed the tree line where Raph had disappeared, “I’m going to see if I can talk Raph down, maybe you can go talk to Don?”

Mikey was eager to be useful, watching the three had given him a healthy appreciation of the relationship they shared, but it had also left him feeling distinctly left out. Something that was only accentuated by the fact that he was an outsider that had been eavesdropping on the family’s private matters all day.

He could see Don crouched on the roof, working with nothing but the light of the moon, swinging a hammer with maybe a little too much zeal. A rickety ladder was leaned up against the front of the building at the corner and Mikey carefully climbed it, stopping at the top with his arms crossed on the edge, resting his head on his wrists. He watched Don carefully clean up the jagged edges where a branch had gone through before laying a flat piece of wood across the hole and lining up a nail.

“Hey, Donnie.”

Don stopped hammering and turned to look down at him, concern lining his brow, “Mikey? Are you alright?”

This was what he liked the most about Don, even after the heaviness of this day, with everything that happened and everything that might happen still, Donnie asked him how he was first. It was that sweet quiet nature of his that made Mikey want to be a better person.

“I’m fine. I’m more worried about you.”

Don huffed out a breath, turning back to his work, “It’s been a long day.”

Mikey nodded and watched as Don finished patching the hole and set about replacing the broken roof shingles. He didn’t say much, it was hard to talk with all the hammering anyway, but Mikey had the impression that if Don wanted to talk, he would, so he settled for just being a comforting presence, waiting patiently just in case Don needed him.

Eventually he braved climbing all the way onto the roof, brushing away the thin layer of snow that had accumulated there and picking up the small box of nails, sitting close to Don, not looking at him, not talking, just handing him a nail when he needed one.

It didn’t take long before the roof was good as new. Don fiddled with the hammer, glancing over at Mikey like he was embarrassed, “I’m sorry you had to see all of that.”

“All of what?” Mikey asked innocently, fully aware of what Don was talking about. When he opened his mouth with a confused frown Mikey waved him off, “You forget how much time I’ve spent with the dregs of society, trust me I’ve seen worse. And you were amazing! I honestly don’t know if I’d have been able to do the same, if it had been me.”

“I meant...” Don trailed off, uncomfortable, gesturing down at the ground where the argument had taken place.

“Oh.” Mikey shrugged, “I mean, families fight. Couples fight. And I may not know much about relationships, but it’s stupidly obvious how special you are to him.”

Don was quiet, a small secret smile on his face. He looked at Mikey like he was holding a miracle just out of reach.

“Did he really say all those things?”

“Who? Lord Hamato? Yeah.” He answered with a nod, “He looked like you and Raph had pulled a rug right out from under his feet.”

Don frowned, “All these years... he’s never changed his stance... why now?”

“He didn’t know how much you love each other before now.” Mikey offered, “That little bit seems to have made all the difference. And all that servant stuff about you, I don’t... I don’t think that’s what this was really about. That was just an easy excuse for him to use because he didn’t understand.”

Don looked sadly into Mikey’s eyes for a long moment, seeing his honesty there, and finally smiled. His genuine smile, the one Mikey liked to see so much, like he was finally allowing a flicker of hope settle in his heart.

They climbed down from the roof, putting away the tools and unsaddling the horses, getting them safely secured in the paddock for the night. As they walked back to the front of the cabin, Don suddenly turned, grabbing Mikey and pulling him into a tight hug.

“Thank you.” The whisper was soft in his ear, and Mikey smiled, hugging him back, feeling for all the world like he really hadn’t done anything at all but glad that it seemed to have been enough anyway.

Don went inside, saying he was tired and wanted to sleep, so Mikey moved to the fire, adding more wood to build it back up, staring mindlessly into the flames. So much had happened in the last few days and he needed to sort out his thoughts.

He had met many men like Raphael in his life, short tempered, antagonistic, but passionate and loyal to a fault. He understood being wary of his father’s sudden change of heart and certainly couldn’t blame him for it. It was smart to be suspicious of anything that seemed too good to be true. He only hoped, for Donnie’s sake at least, that Raph was willing to take the risk.

The moon had reached the highest point in its arc across the sky when Leo finally reappeared, looking tired and a little bit frustrated.

“Is everything alright?” Mikey asked.

Leo came to a stop near him and frowned, “I couldn’t find him. But that’s not unusual.” He added at Mikey’s concerned look, “When my brother doesn’t want to be found, you won’t see any trace of him. He should turn up before dawn.”

Mikey understood that too, he’d always been good at finding secret hiding spots when he wanted to be alone, it was a good skill to have, and most likely no reason to worry, so he patted the log next to him and looked up invitingly.

Leo looked tempted, maybe too tempted, flicking his eyes at the cabin only a few yards away then back to Mikey, before shaking a thought out of his head, “I think I’ll turn in. You can come inside when you’re ready. It’ll be cramped in there, with the four of us, but...”

Mikey smiled, “I’ve slept in lots of cramped places before. I like to think of them as cozy.”

Leo nodded, his eyes lingering, his fingers twitching, before resolutely walking away. Mikey thrilled in the little boost to his ego knowing that Leo didn’t trust himself to be alone with him, even with Don only a stone’s throw away, and took that as a great big win, as much as he wished that Leo would just tackle him to the ground right here in front of the fire anyway.

Instead he opened his case, pulling out the instrument he never went anywhere without, and lost himself in half formed melodies, quietly strumming out notes that never really connected but served to pass the time while he waited for his body to tell him it was time to sleep.

~*~*~*~


	9. Gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright friends, this is (hopefully) the moment that we've all been waiting for, so here is a quick disclaimer. The end of this chapter gets pretty steamy. I wouldn't call it explict, I tried to keep it tasteful to maintain the atmosphere I want for this story, but it's definitely rated M for Mature. So I'm warning you now just in case you're not actually here for that kind of thing. You can skip it if you like, it really starts kicking into gear after Leo says 'I will always keep you safe.' and runs straight through to the end of the chapter. ^.^

~*~*~*~

Living on the streets with no real place to call home for so many years had trained Mikey to always wake before dawn. The rays from the sun meant being charged for a full day by the tavern owner, so it was usually best to be gone before daylight had a chance to fill the rented room.

He blinked his eyes open to the hazy grey twilight only found in the earliest hour just ahead of the morning, comfortable on his side, confused at first by the arm slung over him and the warm body pressed up against his shell. It took a minute before the fog of sleep cleared enough for him to remember where he was.

When he had finally ventured inside the cabin, he saw that his use of the word cozy had been very apt. It was a single space, with a wood stove in one corner and a table and chairs close to it placed up against the wall. The rest of the room was occupied by two large futon mats, one containing Don’s sleeping form and the other Leo’s.

Mikey had hesitated, strangely nervous now that he was faced with the reality of sharing a bed with the clan leader’s son. But realizing it was that, or the ground outside he crawled onto the mattress, keeping a respectful distance between them so as not to wake anyone up.

Obviously Leo had rolled to him during the night, maybe for warmth, maybe for some other cosmic reason, and Mikey took a second to bask in the comfortable feeling of waking in someone’s arms, finding that he liked the way their bodies fit together.

Of course, he had to get up. Mikey wasn’t sure he would be able to handle the sleepy stretches that would come as Leo started to wake and he didn’t want to embarrass himself.

Inching toward the edge of the mattress Mikey froze as Leo snuffled in his sleep, scrunching his face up adorably at being jostled, before rolling over with a murmured grumble and going still again, bringing a fond smile to Mikey’s face as he stood.

Raphael had indeed returned during the night, just like Leo said he would. He was lying open mouthed, snoring softly, on his carapace, his arm wrapped around Don, holding the olive turtle tucked up tightly against his side. Don’s face was buried in Raph’s neck as he slept, and Mikey was sure the image the two created was just about the sweetest thing he had ever seen.

He quietly crept outside, floored again by the beauty of the view just beyond the cliff’s edge, wanting to see what he hadn’t been able to in the darkness the night before. Leo and Raph had certainly chosen the perfect spot for their little retreat. The air was crisp and damp, a fine misting of dew coating the grass, and above his head a smattering of stars still twinkled, each disappearing one by one as the light at the horizon slowly turned a lighter shade of grey.

He lost himself a little for a length of time, gazing upon the world from his high perch, the details of the landscape fading into clarity with the rising light.

Just like his awareness of the presence standing next to him.

With a start he turned, holding his hand over his heart to try and save his dignity as he stared, wide eyed at Raphael.

The second son was watching him with a tolerant raised brow. “If you’re gonna be stickin’ around then we’ve gotta work on your spatial awareness.” he grumbled.

Releasing the breath he was holding, Mikey grinned apologetically, “Sorry, I tend to get a little lost in my own head sometimes.”

“That’s a quick way to get ya’self killed.” Raph said. It was a statement, not a threat, one Mikey knew was true all too well, and the sharpness of Raph’s steady gaze made him shift his shoulders in embarrassment. What was it with these Hamato brothers and their ability to make him feel like they were staring right into the darkest corners of his soul without any effort at all?

Mikey nodded, swallowing as he searched for something to say, “It’s funny, I always knew my life was filled with danger and excitement, but this place... this place is on a whole other level.” Chancing a glance at Raph, he saw the second son was considering him carefully. “I’ve never spent much time around nobles. Is it always like this?”

To his relief Raph smiled, huffing out a laugh through his nose, “Yeah, kinda. And don’t call me a noble, I hate those bastards.”

They shared the laugh, daring to relax a little with each other and Mikey felt like maybe he had just cleared the first fence with Leo’s brother. That was a good thing.

“So, Leo seems to be takin’ a shine to ya’,” Raph continued after a beat, “And Donnie hasn’t stopped talkin’ about ya’ since ya’ showed up. So, I wanna make things clear between us. Ya’ hurt my brother or Donnie in any way and it’s me your gonna have to deal with. Understand?”

Raph had turned to him with a pointed finger as he spoke, a stray beam of light from the rising sun hitting his face and flashing off his fierce golden eyes, like the spark of a flame.

“Noted.” Mikey answered with a short nod and what he hoped was a placating smile, unsure what else he could say in response to a statement like that.

Raph’s devotion to the ones he loved was palpable, encompassing everything that he was so clearly that Mikey was a little overwhelmed by it. He wondered what that must be like? To be loved by someone so much. It was almost too much to hope that someday he might find out.

And suddenly so much about Raph was clarified in his mind. Up until this point he’d had trouble seeing how two people as different as Raph and Don could find enough common ground to be so in love. But now, he thought he finally saw it.

Raphael was easy to figure out, he was the younger son, always second best, always in his brother’s shadow, it was a common enough thing among noble families to barely be noteworthy. But Mikey knew that Don saw Raph as his most important thing, his prominent focus, Raph was first in Don’s eyes and that made all the difference.

And though Don hadn’t explained enough about his past yet for Mikey to know for sure, he had the impression that it was just as screwed up as his own, maybe even more so. So, obviously Raph was Don’s safe harbor, his solid pillar of security that made Don feel like he was worth the effort. Mikey could definitely understand that.

And, he thought with sudden awareness, it explained a lot about why Don had been so upset the day before.

He looked at Raph shrewdly, deciding to be blunt, “Are you going back to talk to your father? Donnie deserves that much, you know?”

He realized that may have been the wrong thing to say as Raph turned his head with a scowl, but it seemed obvious that Raph was the type of person to respect a direct approach, and he’d already said the words anyway, so he straightened and looked into the second son’s face with as much confidence as he could muster.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Raph said, low and demanding.

Mikey swallowed but didn’t back down, “Just that... you know he’ll never be happy if you abandon your life for him. He’s given up so much every day, just to be with you. The least you can do is go back and have a simple conversation. Both of you have made enough sacrifices already, don’t you think?”

Raph’s jaw was set and there was a hard glint in his eyes that was making Mikey nervous. He may have miscalculated. He’d always had a bad habit of running his mouth.

Raph looked him up and down, “You’re a brave little thing, ain’t ya’?”

“I’m not wrong.” He shot back, the shake in his voice barely noticeable.

For a second Mikey was sure Raph was going to hit him, and he flinched a little, bracing himself. But the swing never came and after a beat Raph’s shoulders sagged and he turned away, looking back at the still and silent cabin.

“Taking Don back would put him in danger.”

There was a quality to Raph’s voice as he spoke that gave Mikey pause, like he was begging someone, anyone to give him the answer he needed because he couldn’t find it himself.

So, Mikey licked his lips and stepped a little closer, speaking low because he wasn’t at all sure that he was about to say the right thing.

“I’ve never been in love... but I would like to think that I would face any danger for something that important. Isn’t he worth fighting for? You want to protect him, but isn’t standing up and declaring what you want better than running and hiding for the rest of your lives?”

Raph’s head twitched to the side, his eyes staring into nothing, a deep frown bringing his forehead down. Mikey chewed his lip, self-conscious, worried he was just digging this hole deeper with every word.

But after a minute Raph turned to him, the frown still wrinkling his brow, only now his face held more curiosity then dismay. “Thanks.” he finally offered.

Mikey shrugged, looking to the side, “Anytime.”

Raph stalked back to the cabin, disappearing through the door and Mikey released a breath, swallowing down his disbelief that he had managed to make it out of that conversation without getting pummeled. He wasn’t usually that lucky. And while it definitely could have been worse, he had the distinct feeling that Leonardo’s brother was difficult to get along with on a good day, so all in all the morning was going well.

The sky was barely starting to streak with rays of orange and gold, a band of pink lighting the horizon pleasantly when he heard a quiet shuffling sound coming out from the cabin. He turned with a smile to see Leo walking toward him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Good morning.” Mikey said eagerly, moving closer.

“Morning.” Leo murmured, he almost sounded irritated. Mikey was about to ask if he was alright when Leo shook his head a little and sniffed, “What do you say we go see if we can catch something for breakfast?”

The sudden request was a little jarring, but Mikey was always up for an adventure, so he just shrugged, “Sure! Um, just let me grab my boots, I left them inside...”

Leo’s hand shot out and grabbed his arm as he passed, stopping him mid-step. He looked down, confused, at where Leo’s fingers curled around his elbow. Mikey opened his mouth to question what was going on when he heard it, a soft rumbling churr coming from inside the cabin.

“Oh.” He said quietly, blushing a little as Leo watched his reaction. “You know, I can just go barefoot, that’s fine.”

Leo nodded his agreement, rigidly walking away, and Mikey silently giggled, convinced he had just seen the smallest of amused smiles twitch across Leo’s lips.

~*~

They had stopped only for a moment at a small shed built close to the cabin to grab fishing gear and tackle, before quickly vacating the area. Mikey found the whole thing very entertaining and had no problem giving Raph and Don as much time as they needed to be as loud as they wanted to be.

Now he and Leo were sitting on the grassy bank of a wide lazy river, surrounded by tall trees and greenery that transformed the space into a warm secluded hideaway, enjoying the first rays of the sun as they started to peak over the tree line. Leo had secured the fishing pole in the open knothole of an old log and they watched as the line drifted out across the water.

Mikey could tell Leo was still a little grumpy from the way he had been awakened and could barely contain his amusement over the grimace on his face, “So... did they at least ask you to leave before they started or did they just...”

“Yes, they asked me to leave.” Leo cut him off impatiently, and Mikey couldn’t hold it in anymore, a laugh burst from him and he fell over on the grass, chuckling merrily.

“Sure, laugh it up,” Leo said in mock annoyance, “But I was having a really nice dream.”

Sitting up, still giggling, he had to ask, “Yeah? What were you dreaming about?”

“You.”

Mikey’s laughter quieted, but the smile remained on his face, warmth flushing through him. He’d walked right into that one of course, but it was enough to make him stop and think for the first time about where he actually was, alone, with Leo, in the middle of the woods, with no chance of being interrupted.

Chewing his lip, he tried not to look too flustered, “Well, I am pretty dreamy.” He countered, looking sideways with his head tilted over his shoulder, freezing at the way Leo was looking at him from under his eye ridges.

A sudden wave of nervousness had him moving closer to the river before he even had time to think about it, plucking at the fishing line as a distraction, trying to control his breathing. What was this feeling twisting in his chest? Why did he have the sudden urge to hide in the bushes? Yesterday they could barely keep their hands off each other, and now...?

How was this different? Other than the fact that nothing was standing between them now, nothing to deter or distract them. A truth was poking at the back of his mind, insistent, nagging, trying to make him see something important, but he couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t focus on it, not with Leo so close, so...

He turned his head to find Leo watching him with a weighted, patient look, not saying anything or making a move toward him. Leo was letting him breath and Mikey was so grateful for it. He needed a minute to sort this out in his head.

“So, what happens now?” He said, a little too quickly, hoping that squeaking sound he heard hadn’t come from him. “Will we go back? Will your father really give them his blessing and let them bond? What does that even mean anyway? Bonding, sealing a bond, you guys talk about it all the time, but I’ve never even heard of anything like that before now.”

Leo tilted his head, confused, “You don’t know what bonding is?”

“I mean, if it means what I think it does, then yeah, I guess, but there’s not much ceremony to it.” It usually wasn’t even worth talking about, it was just something that happened between feeding the chickens and sitting down for dinner, “You know, farm boy meets village girl, their fathers talk over a glass of whiskey, maybe a goat changes hands, then they pledge themselves to each other in front of the whole village and a year or so later a kid comes along... sometimes the kid comes first.” he finished with a shrug.

Leo laughed, “Well, I suppose bonding is essentially the same, but it’s also a fair bit more complicated than that.”

Mikey carefully kept his eye on Leo as he settled himself comfortably on the ground, his carapace against a thick old oak, one leg drawn up with his arm resting on his knee, looking for all the world like an open invitation and Mikey tried his best not to stare.

“A bonding is, not only a religious ritual, but there is a magic to it as well. Only the priests know what that truly means, and they guard their secrets closely as to how it works. But the ceremony, if done properly, bonds two souls together, sealing their connection for the rest of their lives.”

Mikey looked up, distracted by a sudden thought, “Magic? You mean the swirly lines on your father’s arms...?”

“Bonding filigree,” Leo nodded, “The marks are set into the skin during the ceremony, it’s what connects the two souls, so they can always feel each other, even when their bodies are apart.”

“Even if one dies...” Mikey said with quiet realization.

He looked up as Leo sighed, “He will feel her in this life until the day he leaves us.”

“That’s... sad.” Mikey said, frowning as another thought came to him, “But what about Hun? He had those marks on his arms, but they were different, like someone had cut them into his skin.”

“Hun is an abomination,” Leo spat, his face going dark with a deep scowl, “When you bond with someone it seals your soul to another, and only one other, for the length of your life. But Hun has perverted the rite. Somehow, he has discovered how to form bonds with as many people as he wants, locking them to him. That’s why his filigree is jagged, like the lines themselves are fighting to be free of him. We’ve never been able to prove how he does it, so the council has forbidden any clan from challenging him over it. This might be our chance, this thing with Don, it might be a blessing in disguise.”

“He’s holding people prisoner by their souls?” Mikey said, shocked at the revelation, scooting closer to Leo until he was kneeling just out of reach. “That’s what he wanted to do with Don?”

“Like I said yesterday,” Leo answered, dangerous and low. “Hun never would have made it off the estate with Don, we would have killed every one of Hun’s men to save him. Raph and I would do anything to keep Don safe, even if that means we would have started a war.”

“Isn’t that what’s happened anyway?” Mikey’s head was buzzing, almost unable to believe what he was hearing.

Leo shrugged, “Perhaps.”

“So, what do we do?”

“ _We_ do nothing.” Leo asserted, looking pointedly at Mikey, “Hun has made a demand for his claim so my father will likely open negotiations as a diversion while Raph and I try to discover the truth of just how many bonds Hun has collected. If we can prove his guilt, then he can be captured and brought before the council to answer for his crimes.”

“And... what about the poor people he has captive?” In his mind Mikey remembered seeing, from the ridge, the hulking pavilion set up at the center of Hun’s camp, and could only imagine the huddled figures inside, desperate to be freed.

Leo shook his head, “The priests believe that the only way their false bonds can be broken is if Hun dies. That they may be linked to his life force rather than his actual soul.”

“Wow.” Mikey said, blinking, looking down at his hands twisting in his lap, “Bonding is... a lot more serious then I was expecting. Donnie made it sound so romantic...”

“It is romantic.” Leo said with a soft grin, extending his leg just enough so that his foot was lightly resting against Mikey’s knee, “Hun may be a deviant but that doesn’t change what the rite is supposed to represent. I asked Don once what it was like for him, the day he met Raphael. He was quiet, with this dreamlike smile, and he said that there had been a gaping emptiness inside him that he didn’t even know was there until they looked at each other, and that when they touched for the first time he felt like he was completely fulfilled. I’ll never forget the look on his face.”

He was speaking so reverently, and Mikey was captivated by the tone of his voice. Glancing up he found Leo’s soft hazel eyes, open and honest, locked on his face. The quiet rushing of the river was the only other sound.

“The priests teach us that two souls enter this world searching for each other, and when you find the one you’re meant for it’s like a dam bursting free. Like there will never again be anything more important than reaching for that person and holding them for the rest of your life.”

Leo curled and uncurled his fist where it hung in the air balanced off his knee and Mikey held his breath, suddenly aware of the weight of those words between them. There was a truth shared in what he said, and Leo sat perfectly still, offering himself, open and vulnerable and raw. Mikey could feel the power that Leo was giving him, the power to lift him up to the clouds or the power to crush him under his heel.

It was heady and potent, and Mikey gasped, insistent pressure building in his chest. Releasing a shaky breath, he spun on his knees and sat with his carapace to Leo, needing a moment to breathe, needing a chance to think.

He knew what he felt when Leo was close to him, the thrill of the lust shooting through his veins, but was that all? Was it only the primal, ancient pull of instinct? Or was it more? Was it deeper? How could he possibly be expected to understand what he was feeling with Leo’s eyes boring a hole into the back of his skull?

Had Leo told him what Don said to him because that was what _he_ was feeling? Did he also find an empty space inside him that he didn’t know was there when Mikey had appeared? And if all of this was true about souls searching for each other then why hadn’t he felt any of those things when he saw Leo for the first time?

The answer was simple, crashing through him even as he tried to ignore it. It was because he never let himself feel anything. He had spent so long hiding behind the wall he had carefully built around his heart that he hadn’t even noticed when Leo had started chipping away at it. And now that he could hear the tink, tink, tink, sound of it, he could also see the cracks and the light shining through them.

He was starting to panic, his breath coming in short gasps, if he had been standing, he would have been pacing. He needed a distraction, he needed his guitar, why did he leave his guitar back at the...

He twitched, the light touch of fingers tracing the grooves in his shell bringing him back to sharp focus, calming him, quieting the questions bouncing around in his head. Leo was gentle with his touches, not pulling, not pushing, just there, quiet and steady and waiting.

Mikey took a deep breath. He could do this. He could make an actual decision without resorting to finding the nearest hill and running for it. His fingers were tingling, just like his shell where Leo continued his soft strokes up and down the ridges and Mikey found himself relaxing into him, leaning back just a little, the urge to flee fading into nothing as he closed his eyes and just felt.

Leo was like the pull of the tide, a heavy all-encompassing weight that surrounded him and tugged at him. He’d been caught in a riptide once, stupidly swimming out too far from the shore on a dare after a night of drinking. He remembered the spike of fear that sobered him almost instantly, allowing him to push back the panic and concentrate on letting the water carry him along at its will, complacent until it eventually deposited him back on the moon drenched sand a mile from where he had started. Once he had let go and surrendered to the power of the waves it was like he knew the sea would take care of him, comforting as it surrounded him and held him buoyant. He had never taken the ocean for granted again.

And because of that he realized that he couldn’t find it in him to take Leo for granted now.

He leaned back further, pushing against the ground slowly until he came up against Leo’s plastron, nestled between his knees. Leo brought his hands up to rest on Mikey’s shoulders, gently rubbing circles with his thumbs. No, not circles... he was tracing the shape of the bell flowers stitched onto his tunic. Mikey looked down with a start, having completely forgotten they were there, blue silk against the orange fabric. The same blue as Leo’s haori. Suddenly he understood the symbolism and smiled at the thought that it was a part of him now.

Leo was a part of him. Leo was comfortable, and safe. Leo was trust. He trusted Leo, implicitly, from the moment their eyes met, even as he had questioned his motives, Mikey had trusted him to be open and honest, to see him as important, to see him as an equal, to see him as worthy, to _see_ him...

He shivered at the feel of Leo’s breath on the back of his neck, his lips ghosting across his skin.

This was the moment of truth. If he turned around now, then there would be nothing to stop what would happen. But Leo was giving him the choice, selflessly, like he did everything else.

Mikey loved that about him... he loved....

He froze, momentarily blocking the traitorous thought, he could still stop this, he could get up and walk away, from Leo, from the estate, he could go back to his life the way it had been and that would be fine. Pick things up right where he had left off and nothing would be different.

He swallowed and closed his eyes, his mind shuddering against the lie, it was that big, he knew it, but trying to protect himself, forcing belief in something by telling himself it was true was an old habit, and those die hard.

As Mikey sat there, still as stone, Leo continued his soft caress down his arms, around his elbows, back up to trace across his shoulders and along the ridge of his shell, his lips heating the skin at the edges of his collar, and he knew he never wanted to stop feeling it. He never wanted to stop feeling Leo against him. His skin, his breath, his blood, his very soul was screaming at him to give in, he couldn’t fight it, he couldn’t say no, he wanted... he needed...

He lifted his hands and gripped Leo’s knees, stilling those gentle fingers on their path down his arms, each of them holding their breath, all sounds in the glade dull and fuzzy. Mikey pushed up, sitting up, staring hard at the river as it continued to flow in front of them, nothing could stop it, nothing could stop this.

Michelangelo turned around.

He turned and found hazel eyes dark with need pulling him in as Leo reached for him, gripping him at his shoulder and his neck, drawing him down into a kiss that promised everything.

He shuffled until his knees were under him again, leaning in at an angle. It was awkward and his thighs immediately began to burn as he held his weight up to keep it off where his hands pressed into Leo’s knees, but he could ignore every little ache and pain as long as Leo kept kissing him.

Leo’s hand dropped to his hip, squeezing and pulling him forward, tender but unrelenting, until Mikey was forced to pick himself up, sighing at having to break their kiss as he lifted his knees, one at a time, crawling over Leo, straddling his hips.

Leo smiled up at him, his fingers gripping the bottom edge of his shell, pulling him in until Mikey was comfortably seated in his lap, reaching up to begin twisting the wooden toggles undone, to push the shirt from his shoulders.

One last flash of panic and Mikey was grabbing at Leo’s hands, stopping his advance, staring at him with all his fear laid bare between them, “I’ve never done this before.”

Leo blinked, his eyes darting down to where their bodies pressed together, suddenly unsure, “Really?”

Mikey heard his words as Leo responded and his eyes widened in distress, “Oh, no. No, I mean, I’ve never felt this... I’ve never let anyone close. I don’t think I know how. I’ve always kept everyone at arm’s length because... then I’m always safe.”

Some of the desperate flush faded from Leo’s face as he absorbed what Mikey was telling him, his eyes growing concerned with the understanding.

He took Mikey’s hand, uncurling their fingers, and laid it flat against his chest, “Do you know what this is?” Mikey shook his head even as he was comforted by the steady thump of Leo’s heartbeat, “This is us. This is you. Can you feel it? This was my emptiness and you filled it. I can’t get enough of you, and I will never hurt you, I would sooner cut off my own arm.”

“Leo...” Mikey whispered, leaning down and pressing their foreheads together to hide the tears gathering in his eyes.

“I need you, Michelangelo.” Leo responded, just as quietly, bumping their noses together, “I’ll always keep you safe.”

Mikey gasped, inhaling his own sob, surging down to meet Leo on his way up, their mouths opening, tasting, telling, passing their truth back and forth between them until they couldn’t breathe.

The glade enclosed them, sheltering them from the world, letting them forget for just a while, letting them think they were alone in all existence.

Mikey trembled, fumbled, resolute in his choice, pulling at Leo’s shirt, unwilling to stop touching him for even the few seconds it took to remove it as well as his own. Separating only long enough to divest of their pants as well before he was back in Leo’s lap, comfortable and secure. Their bodies fit perfectly, legs and hips, arms and lips, he wrapped himself around Leo, holding him close, his toes curling with need as Leo pressed his fingers into the soft skin of his thighs, massaging him, coaxing him down until his breath was steady, even as his heart was racing.

His fear was melting away, consumed by the fire of Leo’s words, his touch, his kiss, and the solid, undeniable heat rising between them.

And as the fear dissolved his playful confidence took over, remembering what to do, remembering how Leo had teased him the day before. With a devilish grin he ducked down and nipped at Leo’s lips, teasing the bottom one with his teeth, drawing back every time Leo pushed forward for deeper, more satisfying kisses. Leo moved in and Mikey danced away, leaning back with a roll of his hips, darting in to happily swallow the gasping exhale he got in response. Mikey’s laugh was breathy, cooling the wetness he left behind as he licked and bit, never staying still long enough to catch.

He shuddered with satisfaction as he pulled a frustrated groan from deep within Leo’s chest, feeling the tremors in his muscles as he strained to keep Mikey still. Laughing, throaty and low when Leo finally had enough and wrapped his arms around Mikey’s waist, lifting him, pushing him, throwing him down onto the grass, capturing his hands that were starting to wander and pressing them up over his head, locking his wrists with one hand while the other ventured lower.

Leo stared down at him, holding him with his eyes, pupils wide and black with desire. Mikey thought he would burn in their heat, and he bit his lip, bucking his hips, throwing his head back against the grass, his chest vibrating with a deep churr when those heated fingers found what they were looking for.

Leo dove in to claim the offered neck below him, sucking at the flushed skin, his responding churr pulsating against Mikey’s collarbone, resonating through every bone in his body. Licking a line from his shoulder to his lips, Leo kissed him again, Mikey groaning into his mouth with needy desperation, straining against him with whining gasps, pulling at the hand that still held his wrists. He wanted to touch, to feel, he pressed closer, sucking down his kisses like he had never been kissed before.

Smiling into his mouth, Leo released his hands, hissing through his teeth as Mikey immediately claimed the skin at his sides, trailing teasing tickling touches along the sensitive flesh there.

Everything before this had been a shadow, a reflection of this reality, ethereal and fleeting. But Leo moving against him, his hands, his fingers, his nails dragging along his thighs, was like a lightning storm coursing through him, solidifying sand into glass. He felt the blood pumping through his veins, the air filling his lungs, the hammering beat of his heart, full to bursting.

He needed more. He needed this to last forever.

Leo rose over him, pressing his knees apart, quickly filling the morning chilled air between them with his singular brand of blue fire, hotter than the sun. Mikey reached up, clinging to Leo’s shoulders, pulling him down for more kisses, keening against his tongue as Leo brought their lengths together, surrounding them with his fingers, pulling pleasure filled gasps from Mikey’s throat with every stroke.

Mikey was panting, writhing, rising onto his elbows to look down between them, watching with hooded eyes. Leo’s arm shook with the strain of holding his weight, his breath coming in short gasps through gritted teeth. He pressed his face against the side of Mikey’s head, kissing all along his cheek and around his ear, whispering half formed endearments between breaths that Mikey could barely make out over the pounding of his own heart.

There was a rising, throbbing pressure building, deep within him, he turned his head, trading sloppy kisses that missed half the time, broken only by a chant of one single word repeating over and over as their movements become more frantic against each other, “Leo, Leo, Leo, Leo...” he whispered it like a prayer, falling back onto his shell, reaching down to take Leo’s hand in his, twisting their fingers together so they were sharing the act.

Leo grunted and his arm gave out, dropping him down to his elbow to bury his face in Mikey’s neck, biting down, stiffening with a single jerk of his hips, growling out another rumbling churr. And the sound of it shot down Mikey’s spine, bursting in his belly, pinpoints of light flashing behind his eyes, pulling a cry from low in his throat. His head fell back as he tipped over the edge, lost in the ecstasy and the feeling of warmth and wetness spreading across their bellies and their joined hands.

They collapsed beside each other in the grass, gasping for air, unable to speak, Leo’s arm possessively draped over Mikey’s middle, unwilling to let him go.

It might have been a minute or an hour or a day, he would have laid there forever if it meant never having to leave the warmth of Leo’s arms, but eventually Mikey moved, rolling toward Leo, bringing his hand up to trace the lines of his plastron with a soft sleepy smile.

Leo pulled him close, caressing his arms and his shoulders, trailing gentle lines down the side of his face and along his jaw. Mikey closed his eyes and melted into the touch, sighing happily when Leo leaned in, peppering kisses all over his cheeks and his chin, brushing his lips across Mikey’s brow and down to flutter against the soft skin over his eyes.

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” Leonardo whispered.

And Michelangelo smiled.

~*~*~*~


	10. Basket Case

~*~*~*~

“What about... this one?” Mikey asked, tracing a small scar on Leo’s knee with his fingernail.

“Raphael.”

Mikey smirked, lightly running his hand further up Leo’s thigh, “And... this one?”

“Also, Raphael.” Leo repeated, an amused grin pulling up the corners of his mouth.

Mikey laughed, puffing breath across the jade skin under his fingers, scooting up just a little farther to get a better look at a thicker scar near the junction of his legs. He looked up, finding Leo with his arm propped up behind his head, watching him intently.

“... this one?” He whispered, pressing down on the spot with his thumb and biting his lip as he heard Leo’s breath hitch.

“Fell out of a tree when I was seven, branch caught me on the way down.” Leo managed to say, curling his fingers around the back of Mikey’s head.

Mikey pulled up a little, his eyes widening, “Yikes.”

“It was almost a very bad day.” Leo said around a laugh.

“Mmmm” Mikey hummed, dipping down to lick along the scar, pressing a light kiss onto the wet skin before abandoning Leo’s legs for his plastron, moving upward, leaving teasing kisses on every line and pockmark he found, crawling up his body until Leo took hold of his head and pulled him the rest of the way, sealing their lips and rolling them so Leo was hovering over him again.

“What about you?” He asked, trailing his hand down the length of Mikey’s body. “Tell me about your scars.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mikey said with feigned annoyance, reaching down to grab Leo’s hand, bringing the questing digits to his mouth, “I’m as pristine as a statue. All my scars are on the inside...”

He said it like a joke, because that’s what he did when someone tried to push past his defenses. The playfulness with which he spoke was usually enough to deter anyone from questioning further, but even as he said it, he knew that he was already well over that line with Leo and that his deflections were pointless.

And Leo, true to form, immediately heard the aside in his voice, his smile fading as he pinned Mikey with a sobering look, rubbing along his jaw with his thumb. “Your life has been difficult, and I won’t insult you by pretending like I understand what you’ve been through. But if you can find it in yourself to trust me, then I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure you never feel like you are being used, or mistreated, ever again.”

Mikey closed his eyes, unwilling to break the spell they were in with talk of heavy things, but Leo was so earnest with his request and he couldn’t help but feel like he could unload everything that was inside of him as long as Leo kept looking at him like that. The thought was frightening and exhilarating all at once. All his hurts and wants and needs and fears, broken apart like a puzzle and laid bare for Leo to pick up each piece and put it all back in a way that would make them make sense.

“I don’t know if you can. No one’s ever tried before.” He finally offered after taking a deep breath.

“I will try, and I won’t give up. I promise.”

Leo said it with so much conviction that Mikey shivered, tipping his head back with his eyes still closed, moaning softly when Leo bent to nibble at his collarbone. He savored it, the feel of Leo caressing his skin and tickling his sides with feather light touches. Becoming so lost in the sensation that it took a full minute before a steady swishing sound broke through the rush of blood in his ears. He cracked an eye open to look and saw the tip of the fishing rod bobbing up and down, the line taut in the water.

“The line has a bite.” He murmured.

“Hmm?” Leo breathed, lifting himself from Mikey’s neck.

Mikey tipped his head toward the river, bringing their full attention back to the fact that they were supposed to be catching their breakfast. With a sharp intake of breath, Leo jumped up to grab at the pole and Mikey groaned from the loss of his heat.

He watched Leo fight with it, admiring the flex of his muscles as he pulled in the catch inch by inch. Finally, with a grunt of satisfaction, Leo hauled a struggling river trout the size of his own arm up onto the bank, immediately severing its head from its body with a knife he pulled from the basket of tackle.

Mikey quietly watched him from his spot on the grass, pondering just how important the eldest son had become to him in such a small amount of time.

When Leo had whispered his tentative words of love, Mikey had smiled, but he hadn’t said anything back. How could he when he had absolutely no idea what he was feeling? This was all so new, so foreign, so jumbled up inside his head, and he had no way of knowing what love was even supposed to feel like so how could he possibly know if he was feeling it?

But as he watched Leo work, he started to think that maybe he could imagine it. There was something so comforting about Leo’s presence, something that he didn’t know he had needed. All of his nervousness from before was completely gone, and while it still might take him a while to sort through his old habits, for the first time he was starting to see what his world might be like if he just surrendered to the pull and let Leo be a part of it.

He stood as Leo came back to him, settling into the comfortable space against his plastron, sighing as he was wrapped in the warmth of his arms.

“Do we have to go back now?” Mikey asked with a resigned pout.

“Yes,” Leo mumbled, his lips pressed into Mikey’s forehead, “Raph and Don are probably getting hungry.”

“I guess...” Mikey said, rising on his toes to pull Leo into one last fervent kiss, feeling like he would never get tired of Leo’s kisses, not even in a hundred years.

~*~

Returning to the cabin the first thing they found was Raphael seated on a log in front of the fire with Don standing between his legs, his arms wrapped around Raph’s shoulders, their heads bent together as they whispered to each other. He was happy to see they were both smiling, and Mikey wondered if it was possible for the two of them to not be tooth achingly sweet every time they were within arm’s reach of each other.

Leo cleared his throat, “Alright... you’re not alone anymore.”

“And just where have the two of ya’ been?” Raph asked, eyeing them from over his shoulder with a sly smirk.

“Fishing.” Leo answered shortly, holding up the fishing pole.

“Uh huh. Did ya’ catch anything?” Raph said skeptically, gently pushing Don back as he stood.

“As a matter of fact, we did.” Mikey offered, opening the top flap of the basket to reveal their catch. He couldn’t decide if Raph looked impressed or just surprised.

After a beat Raph turned to Leo, “We need to talk about what happens if we go back.”

As the four of them gathered around the fire, Don handed Mikey a small knife, pointing him toward a few root vegetables that needed chopping, while he started to prepare the fish. But the potatoes were ignored as Mikey watched him hack at the carcass of the poor creature for only a few seconds before jumping up and grabbing at the knife in Don’s hands, shooing him away.

“Don, Donnie! Ok, look it’s already dead! Here let me do this, you go... sit.”

Don blinked at him before handing over the knife, but Mikey could see relief on his face and smiled at him as he went to sit near Raph, whose shoulders were shaking just a little with silent laughter. Don swatted at him in mock offense.

Mikey quickly cut up the vegetables and evenly portioned the fish, carefully deboning the four pieces as Raph leaned toward Leo.

“How much trouble was there after we left?”

Leo shook his head, looking at Donatello with a small, proud smile, “Not much. You really knocked the wind out of him Don. He made a lot of noise but was escorted out with hardly any fight.” Mikey noted that Don looked decidedly pleased with himself at the compliment.

“What else? Tell me exactly what that letter from Hun said.” Raph urged quietly.

“He demanded we deliver Donatello to him or he will issue the command for an attack on the estate.” Leo answered with a tight expression, “He also gave us the courtesy of four days to comply, but I’m sure his thugs have already instigated small skirmishes on the outlying fields. I have our men protecting the crops and livestock now.”

“He ain’t gettin’ anywhere near Don.” Raph growled.

“Of course not.” Leo reassured them both, as Don had gone a little pale. “But you know we shouldn’t underestimate him.”

“Yeah, he’s slimier than a slug.” Raph agreed.

As they talked Mikey worked on getting the root vegetables sizzling in a hot frying pan over the fire, seasoning them and carefully laying the pieces of fish on top, watching the flesh turn opaque. The food only took a few minutes to cook and soon he was scooping the meal out onto four plates, finishing it off by pouring a touch of wine from a skin that was lying nearby into the hot pan, waiting until it bubbled before stirring and spooning the sauce over the fish. He handed out the plates and they all dug in while Leo and Raph quietly continued to discuss Hun.

Mikey took a little pride in the fact that none of them seemed to find anything to criticize about the meal, they even praised him for it and the talk died down as they ate. He had always enjoyed cooking but never really got the chance to do it himself. Maybe that was something that could change now that he had ended up here, with Leo. Thoughts of the clan leader’s son brought his head up and he found Leo was watching him from over his plate with a hungry smile that had nothing to do with the food and suddenly Mikey was tingling all over.

Flushing and glancing away with a smug smirk he caught Don looking at them both, his eyes darting back and forth between them, an excited dawning realization pulling at the corners of his mouth. Mikey straightened with a breath and took his last bite, setting his plate aside.

Raphael, his attention still on his brother and oblivious to the silent conversation dancing back and forth across the fire, set down his plate at the same time. “Alright, so, what are ya’ thinkin’? We sneak into his camp tonight? Cause a ruckus that might get him to reveal somethin’ he don’t want revealed?”

“I can do that.” Mikey popped in, gathering the plates and stacking them on a crate, clarifying when the others just looked at him in confusion. “Sneak into Hun’s camp. I’m good at getting in and out of places without being seen.”

Leo vehemently shook his head, “No. It’s far too dangerous, I won’t risk...”

“Wait a minute, Leo,” Raph cut in, “He’s got a point. He can blend in where we can’t. It could be a lot easier for him...”

“No! That is not an option.” Leo said, looking at Raph with a firm glare before turning to Mikey, “You’re not trained, and I would never consider sending anyone with no training into that viper pit.”

“But I do have training.” Mikey insisted. “I mean kind of. There was this group I ran with for a while a couple years ago. They had this stupid name... the foot... or something like that, I don’t know, it was dumb, anyway that’s not the point. They taught me all kinds of stuff about stealth and... how to... stay hidden... and...”

Mikey trailed off, noticing the stunned looks on all three of their faces. Swallowing and bringing his hands up in front of him as Raph’s face colored with anger and he stood, pulling his weapons from his belt.

“Whoa! Whoa! Ok, what did I say?” He squeaked, taking a step back.

“Raphael.” Came Leo’s quiet warning but the second son seemed not to hear.

“Ya’ ran with The Foot Clan?” Raph growled darkly, his knuckles whitening around the hilts of the steel in his hands.

“I g... guess, I mean...” Mikey stumbled over the words, wide-eyed and confused.

“What did I tell ya’, Leo?! What did I say?!” Raphael snarled, stepping toward Mikey with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Everything happened in a blink, Raph lunged forward with Don shooting up to grab at his arm, pleading with him to leave Mikey alone. Leo jumped up after his brother to stop his advance. Mikey darted backward to escape him, tripping over the log behind him and falling flat on his shell, scrambling back on his rear to keep distance between himself and the rampaging second son.

Luckily, between Leo and Don, they were able to hold Raph back, if only barely.

“Raph, stop! I’m sure there’s a simple... just let him talk...” Don continued to plead with his mate, tugging on his arm, trying to turn his attention away from Mikey.

Leo looked down sharply, straining against his brother, “Explain yourself, Michelangelo. Quickly!”

“I don’t... I just...,” Mikey stammered, terrified by the look of murder in Raph’s eyes. “I was in a real rough patch, you know? And they took me in for a couple of months, until it all turned sour, and I haven’t seen or heard from any of them in years! I swear!... I promise...”

Leo stared at him carefully, his eyes level and clear, even as Raph jerked and jostled him. After a second, he gave Mikey a decided nod and turned to his brother, firmly pushing against his arm, “Raphael, I believe him. Stand down.”

“Of course, ya’ do!” Raph barked, twisting in the hands holding him, “Now that you’re screwin’ him you’ll believe anything he says!”

“Oh for... really Raph?” Don said in exasperation, stepping back as Leonardo shouted, “Raphael! That is enough!” shoving his brother, hard, and Raph stumbled back, gnashing his teeth, pointing at Mikey with his weapon.

“They sent him here, Leo! To get close to ya’! Havin’ someone on the inside that’s sharin’ _your_ bed is like their dream come true!”

Raph leaned forward like he was going to make another run at Mikey and Leo stepped between them, opening his mouth to spit back a fiery retort. But before he could speak, Donatello grabbed Raphael’s arm and pulled, turning him to the side, and smacked him hard across the face, the crack of it echoing off the cabin.

Silence fell heavy around them. Don stood with his fists clenched and feet wide as Raph blinked and shook his head, “What the hell, Don?!” he rumbled, staring down at his mate with a frown of stunned disbelief. But Don held his ground, glaring up at him.

“Calm down. If Mikey were working for the Foot do you really think he would have just blurted it out like that?” Don’s voice was quiet but there was no denying the veracity of the anger flushing his cheeks. “You are such a hypocrite sometimes, jumping to conclusions. Is this how you really want to do this? Again? Do I need to remind you about the day we met, when you appeared out of nothing and yanked me off that garden wall by my ankle so fast I almost split my head open on the brick on my way down! We can lay it all out right here! Tell them why you did that. Tell them what you thought _I_ was.”

“Don... come on, I... I didn’t think ya’ were...” Raph mumbled, his shoulders sagging and his anger fading to shame so quickly Mikey blinked.

“You thought I was a spy, just like your accusing Mikey of being now.” Don pointed out harshly.

“No... I didn’t, just...” Raph was looking at his feet, fully humbled now, but Don didn’t let up.

“Yes, you did. I was sitting there, minding my own business, and then there you were, lashing out, calling me every name under the sun, accusing me of so many things I couldn’t even try to keep up. You had that weapon, right there,” Don pointed at the steel in Raph’s fingers and Raph jerked his arm back, trying to hide it behind his shell. “pressed so tightly to my throat it drew blood and I thought my shell was going to crack from the weight of your knee on my chest.”

Raph shrunk before their very eyes, guilt blooming red across his face, like he was trying to pull himself all the way into his shell to escape Don’s wrath.

“You never told me about that.” Leo chimed in softly, more stunned than hurt.

“Of course, we didn’t.” Don continued, keeping his eyes on Raph, “Because it was just a moment, and everything else that happened on that day drowned it out. But that’s the point, isn’t it? You always act before you think, Raphael. Fists instead of words.”

An angry Donatello was a sight to behold and even Mikey quailed at the daggers in his eyes. They were all leaning back from him as he lectured, his shoulders shaking with the force of his emotion, and it only took another second for Raphael to deflate completely, so despondent at the fury and disappointment on his mate’s face that Mikey thought he might fall to his knees.

Don’s face softened, almost imperceptibly, and he stepped in close to his mate, speaking low and intimate but still loud enough for everyone to hear, “You’ve created this image of some kind of berserk beast that you use to intimidate others and you wrap yourself in it, hide behind it. But I see you. I have always seen you. Even in that moment when it looked like you were going to kill me... I wasn’t scared because I knew you were better than that. I looked into your eyes and I _knew_ that wasn’t who you were. You are a strong, capable leader and I have spent so much energy trying to make you see that people don’t need to be afraid of you for them to respect you. I had thought that maybe I succeeded. But now here you are, posturing, threatening to kill Michelangelo instead of giving him the chance to explain himself. Scaring him because you can’t control yourself!”

“I know... you’re right, you’re always right... I don’t think, I just react...” He looked up sheepishly, tentatively, into Don’s eyes, “You’ve always been the only one that could talk me down. And ya’ know I’ll never forgive myself for scarin’ ya’ like that. I don’t... I don’t know why I... I don’t deserve ya’...”

Don shook his head, taking a deep breath before closing the space between them, taking Raph’s face in his hands and smiling softly. “Stop it. You’re always so dramatic. I forgave you for that day because I know you are good, because this passion in you that fuels your fire can be used for so many good things. But you need to learn to control your temper...”

“I’ll do better...” Raph answered, miserably. “I’ll keep tryin’...”

Don leaned in and kissed him, chaste but steadfast, Raph clutching Don to him like someone desperate and scared. Don rubbed Raph’s shoulders and his shell to soothe away the fear.

Michelangelo was awestruck. Donatello had stood up in challenge to his mate and won, and Don had done it in his defense. No one had ever bothered to do anything like that for him before. It was the most humbling and powerful thing Mikey had ever seen. Releasing the breath he had been holding he looked over at Leo and saw the eldest watching the two with relief. But his eyes were shining and for a split-second Mikey might have wondered if Leo could be jealous of Don’s ability to get through to his brother when he could not. But even as he thought it, he knew that wasn’t the dynamic these three shared. Leo was so grateful for Don, Mikey could see it in his eyes, he could see it overshadowing a deeply haunted stare that clearly showed how much he worried about what Raph might be if Don had never come into his life.

And after this Mikey could see why that would make him so afraid.

Leo moved to him and helped him to his feet, looking deeply into his eyes, and Mikey looked away, a grimace twisting his features, “Leo, I...”

Leo cut him off by placing a hand on his shoulder, speaking softly, “It’s alright. The Foot Clan and the Hamato Clan have been at war for over a century now, and they’re constantly sending spies and assassins to try and wipe us out. Raphael... overreacted, but his concern is valid. Tell me everything about your time with them, Mikey. Help me understand.”

Mikey had never said it all out loud before. He was embarrassed and angry, mostly with himself. He had called them his friends and they had betrayed him. It was one of the darkest moments of his life. His heart was pounding in his chest and he brought his hands up to rub at his face, groaning into his palms, plopping down on a nearby log because he didn’t think his legs would support him.

Leonardo sat down close to him, holding his hand, and Mikey sucked in the strength he was offering into his every pore.

He was going to need it.

“It was... really cold that winter.” Mikey began slowly, “There was so much ice and snow, even along the coast, and people weren’t leaving their homes so there wasn’t really anyone around to listen to me play. Coin was really scarce... and I was hungry. So... I hit this noble’s house. Just for something small, that I could sell... so I could eat.”

He stared, open and honest, into Leo’s face, desperately trying to convey that he was only a thief out of necessity, because of circumstance... most of the time anyway. Hoping beyond hope that he would accept his explanation and not judge him for it. When Leo squeezed his fingers, communicating that he understood, Mikey sighed with relief.

“When I came out of the house, they were waiting for me. I thought they would turn me over to the guard, but they just asked me if I needed a place to sleep. So, I went with them, because anything was better than the frozen alley I was squatting in.” He shuddered, still able to feel the heavy icy frost that sunk all the way into his bones.

“There was this village that they had taken over, more ruins than anything else, burnt almost to the ground by some raid or something. But there was this huge barn that was untouched, and they had turned it into a kind of boarding house, lots of cots and people like me, just looking for a place to get out of the cold.”

Mikey paused, looking down with a grimace, “They never said anything about who they were or why they were letting us all stay there without asking for coin or labor. I guess... in hindsight... that should have made me question it but, it was just so nice, you know, to be in a place where I was welcome, where nothing was expected of me. I spent the rest of the winter there. It was paradise, compared to how I had been living before.”

Glancing up he found Don observing him with a look filled with so much sympathy that Mikey instantly knew he completely understood, and he hated what might have happened to his friend that made it so he could empathize on something like this. Mikey wanted to ask him what that thing was, but at the same time he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to find out. Raphael was still wrapped around him, his head down, eyes locked on Don’s profile. But he was listening, Mikey could tell the second son was hanging on his every word.

“One morning this carriage arrived, it was ornate and rich, like one of yours.” He explained, looking back into Leo’s eyes, “This woman climbed out of it, I thought at first she must be a noble, but she didn’t act like one, it was kind of weird, but she was real nice, pretty, wanted to talk about the house I hit and asked about how I learned to sneak around like that so quickly and so quietly. I just told her it was something I did, I never really thought about it, and that seemed to catch her interest. After that she kind of took me under her wing. At first, she only came every once in a while, but soon enough she was there every day, talking to me, teaching me, she said I had a real talent for it.”

“What was her name?” Leonardo asked quietly.

“Karai.” He responded without hesitation, feeling like Leo already knew the answer and just wanted to hear Mikey say it. He caught the movement of Raph’s head turning out of the corner of his eye and saw him exchange a look with Leo that said they knew exactly who she was.

“Go on.” Leo said before Mikey could question them about it.

“I learned a lot from her. I got real good at sneaking around, not being heard or seen. I can pick a lock in under three seconds.” He said with prideful tilt of his head, encouraged when Leo smiled in response.

But the feeling didn’t last long as he swallowed and started into the next part of his story, “So one night she puts me in the carriage and we end up at this nobles house, real rich, it was someone important. Then she turned to me and asked if I wanted to be a part of her family.”

“It was an initiation. She was recruiting you.” Leo explained.

“Yeah... I guess I see that now.” Mikey admitted, “But she never came out and said it like that! Their name... The Foot... I’d only heard it a few times back at the barn, whispered in the corners, like it was some big secret. I didn’t know what it meant!” He turned on the log, grasping Leo’s hand in both of his, begging with his eyes for Leo to really hear him.

“It’s alright, Mikey.” Leo reassured him, “Tell me what happened next.”

Mikey nodded and took a breath, “So, she told me to enter the house and make sure it was empty, then unlock the side door for her so we could... you know, you know why we were there...” He deferred, not feeling the need to say it out loud. “So, in I went. Cased the house and opened the door, took less than five minutes. She seemed impressed, and a part of me was glad because I think I wanted to impress her.”

Mikey looked down at where Leo’s fingers were curled around his, hoping he couldn’t feel how much his hands were starting to shake. “She told me to grab anything I liked, and then she disappeared upstairs. That’s when I started to suspect that we might have been there for more than just the noble’s antiques. And sure enough, when she reappeared, she was holding this huge dusty old book in her arms, but before she could say anything the front door banged open and there was the noble, drunk and wide-eyed. We all just stared at each other for what felt like forever, then he turned and shouted for his guard. I had barely moved when Karai stopped in my path, she had this hard look on her face, I wanted to ask what she was doing, but she just smirked and shrugged and said, ‘Sorry, kid’... and she hit me... real hard. I remember skidding across the tile, right up against the noble’s feet.”

Mikey was starting to shake all over now, the memory of that night as clear in his mind as Leo’s face was in front of him. The feelings of confusion and shock and betrayal washing over him with full force. Leo scooted closer to him on the log, so close Mikey could feel his warmth, and held his hands tighter.

“Then she was gone, and the guard had me.” He continued, barely louder than a whisper, “They locked me up and the next day the noble came to look at me, he didn’t say a word, he just stared. I don’t know what he saw, but for some reason he chose not to have me killed. He sent me to the village square, and I spent a week in the stocks. When he finally released me, he just told me to never show my face in that village again and let me go.”

Tears shimmered in his eyes, but Mikey refused to let them fall. That week had been torture, he had been starving, and frozen, and so terribly alone. The villagers would sneer as they walked past him, if they acknowledged him at all. Some even threw things, rotten vegetables and small stones that left welts all over his shivering body.

Rationally he knew that he had been the scapegoat, there to take the fall if the job went south. But even still, as each day passed with agonizing slowness, as he hung there, the wood pressing into his wrists and his neck, choking him, allowing only just enough air to reach his lungs so that he didn’t suffocate, a small part of him continued to desperately hope that his ‘ _friends’_ would come for him, that they wouldn’t abandon him to his humiliation.

But no one had come, and Mikey had felt the crushing weight of what it truly meant to be worthless. No one cared enough to look for him, to wonder where he was, to help him when he needed them the most. He was unimportant, unloved… nothing.

When he spoke again, the words clawed their way out of his throat feeling like sandpaper, “Like an idiot, I went back to the barn, but they stopped me at the edge of the property and told me I wasn’t welcome there anymore. They brought me my case and my pack and told me to never come back... and I didn’t.”

Just like that it was done, and Mikey slumped, exhausted, wanting to curl into a ball and sleep for years and years. Re-living, re-feeling everything that had happened had drained the happiness right out of his body.

Leo tucked his fingers under Mikey’s chin and tipped his face up, forcing him to look into his perfect hazel eyes, and Mikey wondered how they could have been so blissfully lost in each other only a short time earlier, it seemed like so long ago. Mikey sniffed and tried to look away, the feelings were too much, reminding him of how empty he was most of the time, whispering in his ear that he wasn’t worthy of someone like Leonardo, he didn’t deserve to bask in his glow.

Leo frowned, “Mikey, look at me. None of that was your fault. The Foot take what they want without any regard for who they hurt along the way. They are clever and devious, especially Karai, and the second you were no longer useful to them they would have killed you. That noble saved your life in more ways than one that night.”

Mikey scowled, struggling to see how there was anything good in what that man had done to him, but Leo didn’t give him a chance to respond, tugging at his chin to make sure he had Mikey’s full attention, “I know that you have been used and scorned by so many of the people in your life, and I can see that you carefully protect yourself because of it. I want to change that. Tell me what you need, tell me what I can do to prove to you that I value you, that you are more than...”

A shadow fell over them, cutting Leo off mid word, and Mikey looked up to find Raphael blocking the sun. Raph stared down at him for a beat then held out his hand and Mikey looked at it warily. Out of the corner of his eye Mikey could see Leo, sitting rigid, watching them both.

He didn’t know what Raph was doing, but at this point he didn’t have much left to lose, so Mikey swallowed and reached out, tentatively taking the offered hand, letting the second son pull him to his feet. Raph eyed him with a grave expression, twisting their hands up until they were clasped between them, palms pressed together, squeezing his fingers tightly.

When Raph finally spoke, his voice was low and uncomfortable, but sincere. “I lose my head sometimes. My brother’s been tryin’ to beat that outta me for years now, but I’m as stubborn as an ox and... maybe just as dumb. Ya’ didn’t deserve to have me accuse ya’ of all that without cause. And... I guess if ya’ were gonna do anything then ya’ would have done it by now, so... if Leo trusts ya’... then so do I.”

Mikey released his breath, looking down at their joined hands. Was Raphael actually apologizing? And if he was, then was he offering what Mikey thought he was offering? Could he dare to believe that he had earned the privilege? Looking to the side with doubt, he saw Don standing close and caught his eye. His friend simply offered an encouraging nod.

He swallowed, realizing that he would never know for sure unless he took the risk to find out. And what was life without a little risk.

With a lopsided grin he shook his head, “No worries, I get it. I have a hard time trusting people too.”

Something flashed behind Raph’s eyes, a truth that maybe he didn’t want to admit to, but Mikey understood. Protecting the people he loved was Raph’s sole purpose, he would die for them, and more than anything Mikey wanted the second son to believe that he was not a threat. He raised his chin, his face open and honest, determined to prove his worth, and Raph studied him, holding him frozen with his piercing golden gaze.

Mikey saw the moment it happened, the instant change that settled on Raphael’s face. His head tilted just slightly, his eyes narrowing no more than a flicker, then... he smiled, so subtly it was an almost invisible twitch at the corners of his mouth. With a short nod he released Mikey’s hand, plodding back over to the log he had been sitting on with relaxed shoulders, the tension disappearing from the air around them in his wake.

That was it, Mikey realized with a jolt. It couldn’t possibly be that simple could it? Smiling through a shaky release of breath, he blinked away the itchy sting of tears in his eyes, looking up to find Donnie gracing him with the warmest, most welcoming smile he had ever seen. He had passed the test, their initiation. Raphael had accepted him and now he was a part of them, a part of their... family.

Then Leo was there, grasping his shoulders, turning him around, cradling his head in his hands with his thumbs grazing light touches across his cheeks. Mikey gripped his forearms, awareness of everything surrounding them fading into the background, basking in Leo’s brilliance.

“You never need to be alone again.” Leo soothed, claiming his lips with a simple but possessive kiss. Mikey melted against him, smiling with relief, not even caring that Raph and Don were right there watching. He wanted them to see, he wanted the whole world to see, he wanted to shout it from the cliff’s edge so everyone would know.

Finally, for the first time in his entire life, he had a place he could call home, a place where he was wanted, and he was going to hold onto it with every last breath in his body.

Mikey was flushed and warm by the time Leo finally broke their kiss, a small radiant smile lighting his face. Mikey glanced over to see that Donnie had moved to sit next to Raph, pressed close against him, his chin resting on Raph’s shoulder, staring up at him with determined eyes.

“I want to go back.” Mikey heard him whisper, “This is my fight too, and we can face it together.” Raph nodded, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together, like he already knew that was what Don was going to say, “You and me...” he whispered with a smile, “Me and you...” Donnie whispered back, and Mikey swore he heard the click as everything fell into place.

Leo looked up into the sky to check the position of the sun, “If we leave now, we can make it back to the estate by midday.”

And that was all that needed to be said. Mikey felt a confidence he had never known before filling him with certainty. They would go back to the estate, Raph and Don would sort everything out with Lord Hamato and then they would take care of the problem called Hun. They were a united front now, he had found where he belonged, and he was willing to do anything to fight for it.

~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter is looong. Sorry.
> 
> Oof this one was tough for me. I hate it when my boys fight, but I love the bonding that comes with it. <3


	11. Root Down

~*~*~*~

From up on the ridge they could see a billowing column of black smoke rising over the village fading to gray up near the clouds as it spread into the atmosphere. Squinting across the distance, it looked to Mikey like it was coming from the farm where Leo had helped the shepherd with his lambs the day before and he hoped the little ones were alright.

The rest of the outlying farms appeared untouched for the moment and he could just make out the stalking forms of Hamato soldiers moving through the fields, ever vigilant. It was disappointing, however, to see Hun’s camp still a dark smudge on the field where it had been when they left the day before. He knew it was completely unrealistic, but a part of him had hoped that the hulking brute would have simply gotten bored and left.

Mikey’s eyes widened as they passed though the western gate. The estate was in a state of controlled chaos. The displaced farmers, merchants and villagers filled every open space within the main courtyards, their tents and cooking fires muting the splendor of the elegant buildings surrounding them. The dull roar of conversation, the sound of hundreds of feet shuffling on stone and the soft wails of babies crying a rumbling background noise.

As they dismounted in front of the main hall, passing their horses off to the stable hands already waiting for them, the people approached to greet their young lords warmly. They appeared tired with many of their brows furrowed in concern, reaching for Leo and Raph with the hope of receiving some small comfort or assurance that everything would be back to normal soon.

Mikey glanced over to see Don with his head down, staring resolutely at the ground with a pained grimace. It was obvious he was blaming himself for disrupting their lives, and that was something Mikey just couldn’t let stand.

Stepping close he reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. When Don finally raised his shadowed eyes to look at him, Mikey leaned in and whispered, “This is not your fault”, happy to receive a grateful smile in return, even if it was strained.

Leo and Raph led them away from the crowd toward the relative calm and quiet of their private rooms. Don stayed close to his mate, nervously looking around as if he were sure the guard would jump out from the nearest bush to arrest him at any moment.

“Wait for us here, please.” Leo said as they entered the garden between their row houses. “Raph and I need to speak to our father alone first, it shouldn’t take long.”

He said it while looking at Donnie, the olive turtle having immediately drawn a breath to argue.

“I can fight my own battles, Leo.” Don finally murmured after a beat.

“I know you can, Donnie. And you know that’s not what this is about.” Leo said, resolute, and after a moment Don appeared to back down with a resigned sigh.

Raph seemed reluctant to leave Don alone, with Don equally hesitant to let him go. They hovered near each other, hands lightly clasped, as if needing to reassure themselves that the other hadn’t suddenly vanished into the ether. Gently, Leo placed a hand on Raph’s arm and began to pull him away.

Sensing an opportune moment, Mikey stepped close to Don, looking confidently up into the second son’s eyes, “Don’t worry big guy, I’ll stay right here with him and we’ll keep an eye on each other.”

To his amazement and relief his words seemed to immediately comfort Raph, his shoulders relaxing enough to be noticeable and with a subdued nod he finally let go of Don’s hand and turned to follow Leo out of the garden. Don looked a little numb as they watched the brothers go, like he was suddenly adrift, a stranger in his own home. Mikey supposed that in a way he kind of was.

Delicately leading his friend by the arm, he moved them to sit on a bench near a small fountain surrounded by rhododendron bushes. It was a strange thought, that Don was uncomfortable in this place where he had lived for so long. Mikey knew that home was supposed to be a sanctuary, even though he had never really had a home of his own, and he was struggling to imagine what it would feel like to be afraid of losing it.

A dawning realization came upon him slowly as he looked around the quiet garden with Leo’s house shining in the midday sun only a few steps away. Leo’s house... and now... his as well? Yes... on some small level, he guessed it was. He would be sleeping in there with Leo now, he had taken his things from the guest suite and he would be staying... right here. It was an odd sensation and his brain wasn’t quite sure what to do with the reality of it. Not counting the few months he’d spent in that barn; he’d never gone a single day without thinking about where he was going to be next.

But now he wasn’t going anywhere. For the first time in a very, very long time he was staying right where he was. So, what did that mean? What would he be expected to do here? One thing he knew for certain was that he didn’t want to be seen as some freeloader. He wanted to be useful, helpful, he desperately wanted the clan to accept his presence here because _he_ was worth something, and not just because he was walking around on Leo’s arm. It was confusing and overwhelming, and it was something he would need to talk to Leo about as soon as possible.

He knew he couldn’t be a servant like Donnie, he had no skills in that department. He had no real skills in any department, he realized with a frown. Losing at cards wasn’t a skill. All he had was his guitar and his sparkling personality. How was that useful?

Looking to Don with the question shining in his eyes, he found the olive turtle staring down at his hands as they twisted in his lap, a deep frown creasing his brow. Mikey lurched, instantly recognizing the look of someone who was drowning in their own thoughts. Forgetting his own concerns for the moment, he leaned closer to Don.

“Thank you... for sticking up for me back there.” Mikey said, pulling Don, blinking and more than a little confused, out of his own head. “I’m sorry that you fought with Raph because of me and that you had to bring all that out into the open, you didn’t seem like you wanted to.”

Another layer of worry paled Don’s complexion, “That’s not on you, Mikey. Only something drastic was going to pull him out of the state he was in. But I will need to apologize to him later. When he’s... out of control like that, like he was the day he and I met... he doesn’t like Leo to know about it if it can be helped.”

Mikey was confused, “What difference does that make now? It happened so long ago.”

“Doesn’t matter. Leo can be hard on Raph for even the smallest discretion. He’ll no doubt have something to say about it.”

“And that’s my fault. Because I opened my big mouth.” Don started to shake his head, but Mikey held up his hand. “No, I leap before I look all the time, it’s a bad habit and it’s time I start taking a harder look at the things I do and the way I say things. The three of you have such a strong relationship and I’ve caused a crack in it trying to shove my way in. What can I do to make it right?”

“Nothing.” At Mikey’s scoff Don clarified. “Really, Mikey. Be yourself, be happy... help Leo be happy. I promise you, that’s the only thing Raph will care about.”

He supposed that was true. Getting them to trust him the way they trusted each other was something that would take time, and all he could do was try to be the best version of himself he knew how to be until then.

Mikey’s nose twitched, a question popping into his mind that he wasn’t sure how to ask, but an intense need to know overrode his apprehension. “So... blame my uncontrollable curiosity, but I’ve gotta ask. You said Raph almost killed you. How did you two go from that, to being so hopelessly in love with each other?”

Don blew out a laugh, “That’s... difficult to explain. Souls are funny things.”

“Yeah, Leo explained some of it to me, about what bonding really is and all that. Seems pretty complicated.”

Smiling, Don nodded. “I never thought for a moment that Raph would hurt me, not really. Even as he loomed over me, red faced and spitting. I just... looked at him and I knew I wasn’t in any real danger. A calm came over me, and I was more curious than I was scared, listening to him throw his accusations around until his eyes cleared and he blinked down at me. I could see the moment he came back to himself, and knew that was who he truly was, I didn’t need to ask. We just sat there, on the ground, in the dirt, talking for... I don’t know how many hours, until the sun came up.” Don finished with a light laugh.

“You’re... kind of amazing, you know that?” Mikey stated with awe, laughing when Don simply quirked his brow. “On the surface you’re just this unassuming steward, but the more I learn about you the more I... what other secrets are you hiding? I mean, what could you have possibly been doing that would have made Raph react that way in the first place?”

Don’s face hardened, his eyes turning dull as slate as he looked back down at his twisting fingers. Mikey frowned, confused at the abrupt change in his mood, his mind racing back over his words to think about what he had said. Had he been running his mouth again? Of course he had, or Don wouldn’t have shifted as quickly as he did. And right after he just proclaimed that he wanted to be better about that too.

He looked down, flustered, “Donnie, I’m sorry. There I go again, I didn’t mean...”

“No, it’s alright... you’re here now, you should know...” He said in a murmur like he was talking to himself, convincing his own mind of something important.

Mikey closed his mouth, holding his breath as he waited. When Don’s whisper finally came, it was so low Mikey had to lean in to hear it.

“I was a tavern wretch...”

Mikey blinked, his eyes widening with shock. No, not Donnie... he couldn’t have been.

With as many taverns as Mikey had frequented, he had heard that dirty name more often than he cared to admit, whispered in the dark. He had seen the boorish nobles slipping into the shadows, ugly leers on their horrid, greasy faces as they pulled defeated, pale youths into darkened rooms away from prying eyes.

He tried to stay away from the taverns that kept a wretch, not wanting to give the lecherous owner the satisfaction of taking his coin. It was something Mikey always wished he could do something about, but he was just one turtle, and desperate starving peasants with nothing of value to sell but their own children was something that was all too common in the south.

The very idea that Donatello, sweet gentle humble Donnie, had been one of those poor souls was almost too much for him to bear.

“How old were...?” Mikey croaked out, unable to finish the question.

“Two.”

Mikey groaned, bowing his head. So young, how had he even survived? Most never lasted more than a couple of years. He didn’t know what to say, stunned into silence. If Raphael had found Don there, in that life, he didn’t even want to imagine what the second son must have done.

“It wasn’t so bad at first.” Donnie said into his lap.

Mikey’s head shot up, reaching for Don’s hand, “Donnie, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t...”

But Don just shook his head, quieting Mikey with a quick glance, “The man bought me for his wife, probably thought he was doing a good thing at the time, because she was barren. But that fact just made her bitter, I was a reminder of what she couldn’t do herself, so she was never all that motherly, though they treated me well enough to keep me useful, while I was still small.”

Don spoke in a monotone, like he was telling the story of something that had happened to someone else. “She died when I was ten... and not long after that the tavern owner came to realize the income potential he was missing out on with me.”

“Donnie...” Mikey whispered, but Don just tightened his grip on his fingers, not willing to stop now that he had started.

“I was mostly able to keep myself separate from it. Somehow, I knew that there was so much more to the world than that place and, if I could just keep my head clear, that someday I would be able to see it.” He drew in a breath, shivering only a little, “The man had his regulars, mostly nobles from the surrounding villages, and I quickly learned that acting like I was willing usually kept them from hurting me... some of them even grew fond of me. They would bring me books to read from their own personal libraries, full of history and art and science. They were my glimpses of the world, each one giving me a little more hope that it wasn’t forever, if I could just make it to the next day.”

“Is that where Raph found you?” Mikey asked apprehensively, unable to imagine a son of Lord Hamato paying for that type of service.

“No. Not exactly.” Don answered. “The tavern had a small yard behind it, we kept chickens and a tiny vegetable patch. It was enclosed by a tall stone wall and on the other side of the wall, was the very back of a noble’s estate. The noble was low in the hierarchy, so his property was small, nothing like here, but it was well kept. Some nights, the noble would host garden parties, and when I could sneak out without being seen, I would sit on top of the wall to watch. At first it was because I liked to see the ladies in their fancy dresses, but after a while I began to pay more attention to the serving staff, and I realized that service might be my way out.”

Mikey scooted closer, encouraging Don to continue, “No self-respecting servant would ever give someone like me the time of day though, so I would sit on the wall and watch, mostly hidden under the branches of our ragged willow tree, determined to study the staff as they worked, thinking that would be enough for me to eventually be accepted into the household of a noble somewhere far away from there.”

It seemed like a good plan for a terrible situation, but Mikey knew nothing about how someone who was looking found a position in service and so had no way of knowing if Don’s plan would have worked.

“Then one day in the spring,” Don continued, his tone shifting, “A contingent of Hamato Clan soldiers was passing through the village, led by none other than the sons of Lord Hamato himself. The man was extremely excited, hoping to lure as many of the soldiers into his tavern as he could, but try as he might, he couldn’t capture the real prize. The noble got there first and offered to host Leo and Raph at his estate. Knowing that every luxury would be offered for such esteemed guests, I made sure to be on the wall that night as the staff would be on their best behavior and I knew I would learn so much more than I already had. It was almost midnight when Raph materialized out of the dark like a spirit from a mythical tale... and I never had to set foot in that tavern ever again.”

“Oh, Donnie...” Mikey closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around his friend’s shoulders, squeezing him tightly, so very grateful that Don trusted him enough to tell him all of this.

Don clung to him for a second, laughing in a relieved way as he pressed his face close against the side of Mikey’s head and whispered, “It seems that both of us are making major confessions about our pasts today. But Mikey please, don’t ever mention this in front of Raph, he gets very agitated when he’s reminded of it.”

Mikey leaned back, crossing his fingers across his chest, “Cross my heart, Donnie, not a word.”

Donatello had trusted him with what was surely his darkest secret, he doubted anyone besides Raphael and probably Leonardo knew, and he would agree to guard the knowledge with his life if that’s what Donnie needed him to do.

Mikey tried his best to lighten the mood after that, keeping the topics to general day to day life on the estate and what the grounds were like in the winter and how often Leo and Raph left to patrol the Hamato lands with their soldiers. He happily drew a handful of laughs out of his friend and that was enough to keep him satisfied.

After a time, they settled into a comfortable silence, the sun high and warm enough on their shoulders that he was starting to feel a little drowsy.

“Donatello...?”

The meek voice was so soft they almost didn’t hear it, frowning at each other before twisting their heads around for the source of the sound. A group of twenty or so servants stood timid at the edge of their small alcove, just beyond the fountain, looking like they were afraid of being told off any second.

“Kiku?” Donatello questioned, rising to his feet, eyes darting around the garden for any sign of danger. “What is it? What’s happened?”

The young woman was so petite Mikey was sure a strong gust of wind would knock her over, but when she looked up at Don there was a fierceness in her eyes that couldn’t be denied. “Are you alright? We were so worried about you when Lord Raphael dragged you off like that.”

Don blinked then sagged in relief realizing they hadn’t brought the guard to take him away. “Oh... yes, I’m fine. Thank you, Kiku. But why are you all here? You have duties you should be attending too.”

The servants shuffled, looking nervously at one another, then a young turtle a full head taller than Kiku took a step forward, clearing his throat, “Apologies, Donatello, but... we’ve all been a bit distracted since you went away, we... we were concerned for your safety... Lord Raphael...”

His voice trailed away, embarrassed by what he was saying, and Don sighed with understanding, looking at them all before speaking. “I know that Raphael is loud and brash, and intimidating on his good days, but... I was never in any danger with him.”

“So, it is true? You and he...?” Kiku questioned with a small, hopeful smile.

Don seemed unsure how to respond to that, so he simply nodded, looking away uncomfortably.

“OH!” Kiku screeched, excitement shaking her small frame as she burst into tears, rushing forward to throw her arms around Don’s middle. Don stood there for a second, frozen in shock with his hands in the air as she sobbed into his chest, before lowering his arms to awkwardly pat her back. Mikey had to turn his head to keep from choking on his laugh.

“Kiku... it’s... it’s ok... it’s alright...”

“Oh, Donatello,” She sniffed into his shirt, “All we want is for you to be happy and safe, it is because of you that all of our lives here are so good, you treat us like we matter and we know that not every servant can be so lucky.”

The young male turtle stepped forward to carefully detach Kiku from around Don, settling her against his plastron, allowing her to finish her crying on his shirt instead, “We are happy for you Donatello, but... does this mean you will no longer be our steward?”

Don looked at him with sympathy, “I... don’t think so. I’m not sure yet what is going to happen.”

“What if... what will we do without your guidance?” He asked, despondent at the idea of losing Donatello.

Don smiled and moved to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You know what to do. You all know what to do.” He reassured them, turning his head and addressing the others as they gathered close, “I am so proud of all of you. And I know that, regardless of who the next steward may be, you will all perform your duties to the standard that I set for you, not because I wish it, but because of the pride and confidence you have in yourselves.”

The gravity of Don’s short speech only made Kiku cry all the harder and Mikey sat with his mouth hanging open in wonder. Only a moment ago Don had been quietly revealing the horrible life he had led before coming to live on the estate, and now here he stood, tall and confident, inspiring the people that looked up to him in the same way that Leo and Raph inspired their soldiers.

Mikey watched as the tension in everyone’s shoulders released and they smiled, staring at Don with shining admiration.

At that moment, Leo and Raph came around the corner of Raph’s house, followed closely by their father. Don’s eyes widened and he quickly snapped his fingers twice with an obvious command as every servant standing before him spun on their heels and bowed low to their lord. Even Kiku instantly cut off her hiccupping sobs to show the proper respect. Mikey only just remembered to stand and bow with Don as the servants started to back away.

Lord Hamato quickly stepped forward, holding up his hand, “Please wait, all of you, I have something that I need to say.” the group of servants paused, heads still bowed, “I would have preferred that all of the staff be present to hear this, but I suppose I will need to rely on you to convey my words to the others at your earliest convenience. Yesterday, I made a declaration that I am ashamed to admit I did not consider the consequences of before I voiced the words. I spoke of Donatello as if being a servant is something that I look down upon. Those words were spoken in anger and do not represent how I truly view all of you.”

The servants tentatively raised their heads to their lord with confused looks, surprise overriding their sense of duty.

“I value every man and woman that serves me as much as I value my own family. You are the glue that holds our clan together and I could not do without even one of you. A clan is only as good as those who loyally serve it and I never meant to infer that any of you are unwelcome or unimportant. I can only hope that you will accept my most sincere apology.”

Silence stretched between those present, the servants unsure of how to respond to such kind words from their lord.

In the end it was Kiku, young spirited sensitive Kiku, that finally pulled together the courage to step forward and speak with a small, shaky voice, “My lord... we are all so grateful to be accepted here by you and your family. Many of us came from so much worse and the Hamato estate is a dream for us all. Please know we are happy and so thankful... but the truth is, the reason for much of that is because of Donatello. His support and encouragement have helped us all be our best.”

Mikey glanced sideways at Don, who stood with his head down, shoulders tense and eyes closed with a light blush coloring his cheeks.

Lord Hamato smiled at the tiny woman looking up at him from under her eyelashes, “Thank you young one, your words are heard and appreciated.” He looked at each of the present staff in turn and Mikey saw them all swell with pride as their lord graced them with his attention. “You may leave us now. And please make sure we remain undisturbed.”

They quickly left, shuffling away with murmured thanks and bows. When only the five of them were left in the garden, Lord Hamato turned to Donatello, stepping close to the olive turtle.

“Donatello, please look at me.”

Don responded with a shake of his head; his eyes still closed.

“Donatello.” Lord Hamato reached out and took hold of Don’s clasped hands. Don jerked like he’d been struck by lightning, looking up at his Lord with wide eyes.

“Please accept my deepest apologies for my treatment of you.” Lord Hamato said quietly, “You would never have been in a position to lash out at Hun in the way that you did if I hadn’t been so blind to the way I was hurting my sons. That fault lies with me alone, and I beg your forgiveness.”

With that simple request Lord Hamato bowed low to Don, and Don sucked in a quick breath, taking a step back, trying to pull his hands free, trembling.

“My... my lord... please don’t...” Don stuttered.

Lord Hamato wouldn’t let him retreat, slowly raising his head, his eyes shining with compassion. “Raphael has explained to me the truth of where you were when he found you.”

Donatello honestly looked like he was going to be sick, eyes darting back and forth between Raph and his father, a range of emotion from uncertainty to confusion to defiance flashing in his eyes.

“I... I left that behind me the day I came here my lord, and I... informed Raphael of what I was the very night we met. I’ve never kept anything from him.”

Concern pushed Raphael forward a step, reaching for his mate, but Leo held him back with a hand on his elbow.

With a sigh, Lord Hamato placed his hand on Don’s shoulder, speaking soothingly, “I do not believe you would ever deceive him, your loyalty to the Hamato Clan through the last two years has proven that without doubt. I have always known you to be capable and efficient, and now I see where that strength of character comes from. Few survive what you endured, and the depth of your courage shines from you with every action you take.”

Don was standing before him with his head held high, unashamed, the revelation making him confident enough to look the lord directly in the eye with poise and determination.

The two considered each other, Don understanding that this was not the moment to back down, Hamato testing his resolve.

Eventually the lord engaged Don with a single question. “You love my son?”

Don blinked, answering without hesitation, “With my soul.”

Lord Hamato’s smile shined like the light from the sun, “Then you shall be bonded, the ceremony will be conducted at sunset, I’ve already begun the preparations.”

And like the clouds parting after a fierce summer storm, Don released his breath in a rush and shook with surprised relief, gazing at Lord Hamato with a reverence that threatened to consume him, “Thank you, my lord.” He whispered.

Lord Hamato raised his hand to touch Don’s cheek in a tender, fatherly way, “I will be proud to call you my son.”

Mikey could see the tears gathering in Don’s eyes and hugged himself to stop his own from falling.

A radiant smile lit Don’s face from ear to ear as Raph rushed forward, clutching Don’s hands to his plastron and pulling him a step away from his father, “I’m gonna build ya’ a workshop, right next to the blacksmith, so ya’ only need to go next door to bug him about your projects.”

Don couldn’t speak, happiness closing his throat, so he just threw his arms around Raph’s neck and kissed him.

A cough at his shoulder brought Mikey’s attention around, finding Lord Hamato standing next to him, “And you are the one that has so captured my eldest son’s attention.”

It wasn’t a question and Mikey blushed, looking at Leo who was standing off to the side with a small, amused smile on his face.

“You are also the one who spoke to me so forcefully yesterday, if I remember correctly.” Lord Hamato lightly accused.

Mikey winced, “Oh, yeah, I’m sorry about that, my lord.”

Lord Hamato chuckled, “No apology necessary. To stand in defense of a friend is an honorable act that deserves respect. I can see why my son likes you.”

Mikey grinned, unsure how to respond, he’d never really had any occasion to speak to nobles, let alone a clan leader, let alone the father of the one he was starting to fall for. He settled for a few awkward stutters that seemed to amuse the lord greatly.

Saving Mikey from embarrassing himself any further, Raph tore his eyes away from Don at that moment to ask his father, “When we go through with this it’s only gonna aggravate Hun more. What do ya’ plan to do about that?”

“Tonight, is not for you to trouble yourself with that, my son. Allow me to worry about Hun while the two of you enjoy your moment. The new dawn rising on your lives together will bring the clarity needed to deal with the Purple Dragon Clan.”

It was obvious that the request was difficult for Raph to accept. He wasn’t the type to stand back while others engaged, and the thought of leaving Hun to his devices while they spent the night celebrating was going against every principal he had. But then Don tugged at his arm, smiling warmly up at him, and Raph almost comically melted, suddenly willing to ignore the entire world for this moment with his mate.

Looking over his children fondly, Lord Hamato took a deep breath and sighed heavily, “I suppose this only leaves me with one problem then.” He paused and they all looked at him questioningly, “Where am I going to find a new steward on such short notice?”

And just like that, what tension between them still lingered released and their laughter echoed in the garden.

“I have a few names I could suggest for you, my lord.” Don said, chuckling as he tried to catch his breath.

~*~*~*~


	12. Bonded

~*~*~*~

Sometimes Michelangelo wondered... if he had the ability to travel through time and could go back to give his past self a head’s up about some big thing that was about to happen, what exactly he would say. Because he wasn’t always able to sort his thoughts in a way that actually made any sense, and if he could find a way to reach back and tell himself what not to freak out about, he figured that so many things in his life would have happened with more finesse.

Like now. He would go back and tell himself to stop being so fearful and suspicious because nothing, absolutely nothing in this entire world, would ever be more satisfying than the feeling of Leonardo’s lips pressed against his own and that skipping over all of the uncertainty and simply jumping him the second he had laid eyes on the clan leader’s eldest son would have been the better course of action for everyone involved.

They had been following Lord Hamato into the main hall so that he and Don could begin interviewing the candidates for replacing him as steward immediately. But as they were cutting through a side hall on the way, Leo had suddenly snatched him around the waist and pulled him into a darkened alcove without any of the others even noticing they had disappeared.

And now here he was, hidden in a shadowed corner, Leo’s leg insistent between his thighs while he plundered Mikey’s mouth like he was looking for lost treasure, and Mikey thought that he would just have to learn to live without air because he certainly wasn’t interested in breaking away to breathe any time soon.

Leo’s hands were wandering, finding all the small places along his body that pulled the best gasps and moans from his throat. The feel of him was overwhelming and intoxicating and he couldn’t quite remember what the world had been like before this, when it had been empty and muted and nothing like the sparking color that filled him to bursting now. All he knew was that it was perfect, everything was just... so perfect...

A door closed somewhere nearby, someone was sweeping the stone in the garden outside the window across from them and he could just hear the distant rumble of the villagers occupying the main courtyard. The steady activity of the estate continued in their periphery, but Mikey did his best to ignore it all, certain none of it was important because nothing was more important than the fiery trail Leo’s fingers were leaving as they slipped under his tunic and pressed into the skin just above where his pants rested on his hips.

They couldn’t ignore the awareness of their surroundings forever though, eventually all of those sounds broke through the heavy rush of their breaths. Leo’s eyes glittered as he opened them and smirked down at Mikey, a resigned sigh his only offering as they came back to reality just enough to remember what they had been doing before getting lost in this alcove.

With a playful smirk of his own, Mikey brought his hand down low to graze against the smoldering heat he found that was becoming more and more prominent by the second.

“It’s a busy day...” He said, teasing over the fabric with his fingernails.

Leo groaned and leaned in closer, “You’re going to get me in trouble.”

“Hey now,” Mikey admonished, lifting his chin to whisper against Leo’s lips, “I didn’t pull myself into this dark, hidden corner, that’s on you...”

Leo chuckled, pressing into another deep kiss, reaching down to reluctantly move Mikey’s questing fingers to a more neutral position higher up on his plastron, lazily exploring his mouth as they waited for the rising desire between them to slowly ebb away.

“I’m counting the seconds until I can have you alone in my bed.” Leo promised as he stepped back, pulling them out of the alcove.

“Me too...” Mikey shivered with a pout.

The thudding sound of hurried footsteps came to them as they approached the doorway leading to the main hall, Leo stopping with a quick step back only a second before Raph came barreling through it.

“Where the hell have ya’ been?” He demanded, skidding to a halt, “Hun is makin’ a push on the silos, we gotta move!”

Mikey didn’t think he would ever get tired of watching Leo’s commanding mantle slide into place when his duty called him. He rushed after Raph without hesitation, calling back over his shoulder for Mikey to stay in the hall.

It was a little unsettling, watching the two of them quickly depart with a group of soldiers on their heels. Mikey looked around and spied Don sitting next to Lord Hamato on the dais, with a handful of servants gathered before them, all their attention on the doors Leo and Raph had just exited through.

After a moment, the lord cleared his throat, bringing everyone’s eyes back to him, motioning for Don to continue their conversation. Whatever was happening didn’t seem to be worrying him too much, maybe he was simply confident in his son’s ability to handle the situation before it became a real threat.

Mikey frowned, he couldn’t hear any sounds of battle or alarm. Through the main doors, thrown wide open to let in the afternoon breeze, he could see the villagers milling about, they didn’t seem affected by the sudden commotion at all.

A familiar sense of self-preservation came over him for an instant, urging him to move, to find somewhere safe, but pushing back against the twitch in his muscles, he found he could ignore it. If Lord Hamato wasn’t troubled by the sudden urgency, then he would just have to trust that Leo and Raph had everything well under control.

Needing a distraction, he wandered out to the main courtyard, exiting through the doors into the warm midday sun. He moved through the crowd, ignored for the most part since none of the villagers knew who he was anyway, steadying the rapid beat of his heart by simply observing them for a while, reading their faces as he walked.

He could tell most of the villagers were frightened even if they hid it well, but it was obvious that the unknown of what Hun would do, or what might remain of their homes and livelihoods, was already taking its toll. A good number were angry, huddled together in small groups, grumbling with complaints of why the clan hadn’t marched out to deal with Hun immediately, and why they were having to cower within the walls while Hun destroyed all that they had. And a grateful few were simply accepting, going about their mundane chores as if all of this were nothing more than a mild inconvenience.

Still, they were a strong and hardy people and Mikey was impressed with their resilience. But the more he moved among them, the more he became aware of a smaller, silent segment of the population, one that was just as frightened and confused, but largely ignored by the gathered crowd.

The children, some almost old enough to be considered grown, most still small enough to bury their faces in their mother’s skirts, all trembling wide eyed as they looked around at the adults, knowing on some level that they were within the estate walls so the Hamato Clan could protect them, but not yet aware enough of the world to understand what the danger was. All they knew was that they couldn’t go home, and their parents were scared.

The sight of it broke something in Mikey’s fragile heart.

Overcome by the need to do something, he looked around, an idea forming at seeing a small common area the villagers had set up in the middle of the main courtyard. There was a cooking fire with chopped logs set up in a circle around it as a temporary meeting place. It was a space these people were obviously using to gather for comfort, it was cozy, and it was exactly what Mikey needed.

With a determined breath Mikey slipped away, quickly rushing through the grounds back to Leo’s row house. Darting inside he grabbed his case and ran as fast as he could back to the courtyard, finding an empty spot where he could see most of the gathered people.

Settling his guitar in his lap he adjusted the strings and began to strum out one of his more upbeat numbers that he would usually play on street corners because it was quick to attract a crowd, and as a result, their coin. After a few bars he looked up to see that none of the adults had bothered to notice his sudden appearance, but that was fine because he had already captured the attention of almost every young person in the square.

Smiling warmly, he cocked his head, inviting them to join him and then he began to sing. The song was an old dancing jig, usually used for weddings and birthday celebrations. It was jaunty and carefree and immediately the youngest children began to dance with glee, the older children joining in after a few moments, still trying to act grown up even as they smiled and sang along.

Soon the square was filled with their twittering laughter and joyful yells and a few of the adults were starting to take note, turning away from their tasks to see where their children had scampered off too.

For almost an hour he played song after song, delighting in the way the little ones would leap and jump, begging him for more at the end of every tune. Their infectious laughter lightened the mood throughout the square, and before long all the attention in the courtyard had shifted to Mikey and the lighthearted distraction he was providing.

He indulged them until his fingers were sore and he ran out of songs to play. As a traveling minstrel he had an impressive library of music locked up inside his head, but not all of his songs were appropriate for children, so when he had nothing new to entertain them with, he gathered them close and began to show them how he held his fingers across the strings to make all of the different notes.

Before long, the children quieted, drowsily watching Mikey pluck at the strings, falling asleep leaned against each other. A few of their parents began stepping forward, lifting their small bodies carefully to take them back to their tents. He humbly accepted their warm, softly murmured praise with a sense of accomplishment that he didn’t know he could feel.

It was almost disappointing when Leo appeared, placing a hand on his shoulder with an unreadable expression on his face, “I hate to break this up, but I’m afraid I need to steal you away now.”

“Is everything alright?” Mikey asked, looking up with concern.

“Yes, everything is fine.” Leo answered with a pointed look that said he wouldn’t provide details in front of the children.

With a nod Mikey put away his guitar and stood. The remaining children protested, begging him to stay. Mikey found that he very much wanted to grant their requests, but Leo was gently tugging on his elbow, so all he could do was quickly promise them that he would be back to play again as soon as he could and he followed Leo out of the courtyard.

As they walked Leo was looking at him like he was seeing Mikey for the first time, a faint smile ghosting across his lips.

“How long were you watching me?” Mikey finally asked with a sheepish smile.

“Not long. We only just got back.”

“What happened?”

Leo shrugged dismissively, “Nothing really. Hun made a threat on our grain silos, but it wasn’t serious. He just wanted to remind us that he’s still here.”

Leo brought him back to the row house where Raph was waiting for them. The second son gave Mikey an approving nod, surprising him by throwing an arm around his shoulders as they went inside.

~*~

The three were pleasantly warm, having filled their bellies with wine, when Don finally rejoined them, a hunched no nonsense seamstress leading a small group of servants on his heels. She was pulling a small bamboo cart behind her filled with bright fabrics and was so ancient her wrinkles had wrinkles and Mikey didn’t see how her moss colored skin could hold any more.

She eyed him for a moment, her hooded stare raking up and down his body with disdainful judgment that had him shifting uncomfortably before she hissed at him to follow her down the hall toward Leonardo’s bed chamber. Mikey quailed, looking desperate as Don laughed and grabbed his hand, leading them both after her.

She directed the group of servants to set up supplies along one side of the room and they quickly moved to obey, laying fabric and thread and needles out in neat rows.

Any excitement he might have felt at finally being in the room where Leo slept was overshadowed by Don pulling them both up in front of a large floor length mirror and deftly removing his tunic while indicating Mikey should do the same.

“What... is happening?” Mikey asked, tentatively undoing a few toggles.

“You need something nice to wear.” Don said shortly, turning to the mirror and standing straight as the old seamstress flung a bolt of violet silk over his shoulders and began cutting and pinning it in multiple places.

“Ok...” Mikey breathed, removing his tunic as instructed, looking over his shoulder toward where Leo had seated himself on the edge of the bed, chuckling with amusement, his arms crossed. Raph was leaning in the doorway, eyes traveling up and down Donatello’s form as his mate was enveloped in a sea of silk.

The seamstress was quick, in almost no time at all she had the fabric folded and pinned into the shape of a beautiful robe, fastening small swatches of red silk onto the shoulders where Mikey assumed the Hamato family bell flowers would be embroidered after the robe was tailored.

Don was the center of attention, glowing in the afternoon light coming in through the windows, the purple shade of the fabric perfectly accenting his olive colored skin. Mikey glanced over, noting that Raph looked like he was only barely holding back from launching himself across the room and tackling Don where he stood. And it certainly didn’t seem like Don was helping his restraint, judging by the sideways smirk he was flashing in return.

Placing one final pin, the seamstress carefully helped Don extract himself from the half-finished garment, handing it off to the servants who immediately started to work on it, expertly and swiftly sewing the pieces together. He watched them in the mirror, having never seen clothing being made before.

“You! What color?!”

The sudden loud demand from the seamstresses made Mikey jump, spinning to see her crouching over half a dozen bolts of silk in a range of colors from green and brown to yellow and gray. Caught off guard he glanced quickly at Leo, surprised that he was really being allowed to choose for himself. The eldest son simply smiled and nodded, indicating he could.

“Um... I guess the orange... please...” Mikey said, uncomfortable with the idea that all this finery could also be for him.

She scooped up the fabric and threw it over him, pinning folds just as quickly as she had with Don. Mikey looked down as she worked, staring in wonder at the sumptuous material flowing down his arms. Never in his life had he ever worn anything so luxurious, it was foreign and unexpected and completely... magical. He ran his fingers down his forearm marveling at the smooth cloth that flowed around him as he moved his arm, clinging to his skin like it belonged there.

The old woman tutted at him as she finished, “Tch, you’re too skinny, your shoulders are too narrow. You should eat more.”

Mikey wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not, frowning down at himself. Turning to the mirror he looked up and his eyes widened in shock, taking in the intricately folded and pinned garment hanging from his shoulders, blowing his breath out through his lips.

“I look like a puffed-up peacock.” He said, his voice disjointed like it was coming from someone else.

Leo slid up behind him as the seamstress turned to put away her scissors and pins. He stood close, looking over Mikey’s shoulder into the mirror, his eyes trailing down to the floor and back up again. Mikey felt the demanding press of Leo’s fingers on his hip just before warm breath tickled against his ear.

“You look breathtaking.” Leo whispered low so only he could hear, causing a shiver to plunge down Mikey’s spine. Heat flushed his neck as he thought about the two of them, alone in this room, in only a few short hours. Turning his head, he found Leo’s lips easily within reach, he smiled and leaned in just enough to...

“Don’t Touch!” The seamstress screeched, swatting at Leo with a short measuring stick where his arm rested against the silk covering Mikey’s side, catching him right on the exposed skin of his wrist.

Leo yelped and jumped back quickly, rubbing where she had hit him, “Alright! Sorry...”

“Shime...” Don whispered, staring at her wide eyed that she would dare strike her lord. But she just waved him off.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that, I don’t answer to you anymore.” She grumbled, moving forward to help Mikey slide out of the pinned garment.

Don looked like she had just slapped him across the face and Raph had to leave the room because he was laughing too hard. The team of servants were blatantly averting their eyes from the commotion right in front of them while trying not to laugh themselves, focusing on the two garments they were charged with completing.

Shime was bent over, putting away her tools while ignoring them all. When she was finished, she turned, startling Don as she reached up for him, cradling his face in her withered old hands.

“My time in service has been as long as my life, and throughout all of it I have not had the pleasure of working under a steward more accomplished or kind than you.” Her eyes darted to the doorway where Raphael had reappeared, “He is good for you, I can feel the song of your souls. Treat each other well and you will have happiness all of your days.”

Don stood, an embarrassed warmth coloring his cheeks, highlighting a grateful smile, “Thank you, Shime...”

She nodded, blinking away the tears filling her rheumy eyes as she turned and joined the servants in their work to quickly complete the new robes.

~*~

The sun was low, burning the sky with streaks of orange and red and pink, casting a warm glow on every surface in the garden. They waited in their new robes near the fountain. Don was staring at Raph’s row house, fidgeting with his sleeves and Mikey swore he could feel the impatience emanating from him in waves.

“I don’t even know what to do with my arms.” Mikey joked, only half complaining, “I’ve never worn anything this nice in my life.”

“You wear it well.” Don said sincerely without looking away from the house.

Mikey straightened his shoulders, “Well, I mean, _I_ can make _anything_ look good.”

The relief in Don’s laugh as he finally turned to blink over at him was noticeable and Mikey smirked, happy to draw his friend’s attention away from the time that seemed to be crawling by at a snail’s pace. And while it may have been true that the flowing orange garment was perfectly accentuating the sea green color of his skin, making the freckles dusting his cheeks pop darkly, all of it was nothing compared to Don.

The former steward was resplendent in his violet silk, his form luminous not only from the way the color complemented his features but from the happiness suffusing his every pore, and Mikey felt so lucky that fate had brought him to this moment so that he could see it.

A soft clicking sound reached their ears and at almost the same moment the doors on each row house opened. Raphael and Leonardo stepped out into the low light, dressed in their finest, identical except for their colors. Bright sapphire blue for Leo and deep crimson red for Raph, contrasted by loose black pants and enhanced by lengths of thick cloth wrapped around their heads, framing their eyes, dyed to match their silken robes.

Mikey was momentarily transfixed. He hadn’t thought Leo could look any more handsome than he already did, but apparently, he could.

Raph strode straight to Don, eyes locked on his mate, taking his hand as soon as he was within reach. “Ya’ ready for this?”

“More than ready. I thought we’d never get here.” Don responded, nervous energy sending tremors across his shoulders now that Raph was with him.

Not waiting even one more moment the second son moved away, clutching Don close to him as he led them toward the back of the estate.

Leo moved up beside Mikey, reaching out to twist their fingers together, looking him over with an appreciative eye, “You look comfortable, like you belong.” He offered, quiet so the others couldn’t hear.

Mikey shrugged with a lopsided smile, “I’m not sure I completely _feel_ like I belong... but I’m getting there.”

Following close behind Raph and Don, it was only a few more minutes before he realized where they were going, smiling as they came through the hedges.

The waterfall grotto was decorated like something out of a fairy story. Softly glowing lanterns were hanging from the branches of every tree, suffusing the area with their warm light. On the water each lily pad cradled a small flickering candle, making the rippling pool shimmer and sparkle.

A tall pergola was set up right at the water’s edge, with long gossamer drapes pulled out and up, fanning away from the structure to soften the roaring sound of the falls. Small plush pillows were scattered across the grass close to low tables topped with lavender carnations and red roses with smaller lanterns lighting their surfaces.

Nearest the pergola a small group of noble families were already seated, among them a few young ladies with prominent pouts on their faces. Mikey could only guess it was because they’d all had their sights on Raphael up until this very moment and he smiled in amusement, maybe one day they would realize they never stood a chance.

But as he looked around more he realized that most of the tables in the clearing were occupied by the serving staff, the young men and women dressed in the best they had with beaming smiles making up for their otherwise lack of grandeur. Turning quickly to Don he saw that his friend had noticed as well, his mouth hanging open in stunned surprise.

Lord Hamato was hurrying toward them, stopping before Don with barely contained enthusiasm. “I invited all of the staff, releasing them from their duties for the evening if they wished to attend, I thought you might want them here.”

Don was so overcome with emotion that he couldn’t speak, nodding to the lord and smiling at his friends all in one fluid motion. Mikey could see Shime, the aged seamstress dabbing at her eyes with a napkin, and Kiku, trembling with excitement as she let her tears stream down her face. She was seated next to the same young male turtle from before who seemed to have an already noticeable damp patch on the shoulder of his tunic.

“I am sorry that this could not be the grand celebration it should be and that you both so deserve,” Lord Hamato spoke again, “With the threat of Hun still looming I’m afraid discretion is something we must practice tonight, I can only hope you find this enough to honor your...”

Raphael stopped the lord with a hand on his shoulder, “This is perfect father.” Don chiming in quickly with a choked, “Yes, thank you, my lord.”

Lord Hamato swelled with joy at their acceptance, “Very well, let us not wait another moment then.” He led them toward the water with pride radiating from him so forcefully it was surprising he didn’t knock anyone to the ground with it.

Directly beneath the pergola a grandly robed priest waited, inviting both Raph and Don to kneel, facing each other on small pillows in front of him. Lord Hamato gestured for Leo and Mikey to join him at a small table right at the front.

Once everyone was settled silence fell, and the priest began the ceremony.

He started with a prayer, murmured in an ancient language that it seemed only the nobles understood, holding two small ceremonial lanterns over their heads as he chanted. Raphael and Donatello sat patiently, trying to control their facial expressions as they stared at each other.

“The moment each of you entered this world your souls began searching for each other.” The priest began once the prayer was complete, “They called to each other across distance and time, yearning for the other, drawn together like a bee to a flower, like the rain to the soil, like the sun and the moon chasing each other across the sky. When you found one another the song of your souls filled the heavens with the overwhelming joy of your love.”

Raph was wiggling his eyebrows and tilting his head toward the priest while Don wrinkled his nose and tried his best not to laugh.

“The promises you make to each other tonight and the ties that will bond you as one will cross your years together, connecting you for eternity, fulfilling the destiny your souls set out to complete on the days of your birth. Here, in front of those gathered to bear witness, do you Raphael and do you Donatello seek to enter this ceremony?”

“Yeah.” ”Yes.” They answered in unison without hesitation, their eyes locked, beaming smiles stretching across their faces.

The priest nodded, asking them to join their hands before setting down the lanterns and lifting a length of shining green ribbon, no wider than half a finger, that he stretched out between them. Mikey could see that one edge of the ribbon had been dyed in red, with the other dyed in purple. He then began another prayer, lowering the ribbon into a bowl of dark liquid that was placed in front of him.

Leo leaned over to whisper in his ear as the priest continued to chant, “The ribbon is anointed with special perfumes and oils that are used to represent the embodiments of love and commitment and loyalty, and the prayer calls to their souls, opening the path for the moment when they will finally come together.”

The priest lifted the ribbon from the oily bowl and began to wrap it around Raph and Don’s joined hands and wrists, trailing it halfway up their forearms, twisting it back and forth between them multiple times until he could tie the ends together at the top. Donnie was biting his lip around his smile, his arms trembling. Even Raph looked like he was barely holding himself together as he stared down at the ribbon encasing their hands.

For a moment Mikey’s eyes were drawn skyward. The sun had set and a blanket of stars was starting to shine in the last fading rays of the light, joining the soft twinkle of fireflies that had begun to appear under the branches spread out above their heads, blinking a silent tempo to the priest’s continued prayer. Mikey had never before believed in real magic, but after this night he was starting to think that maybe he could.

“The ribbon represents the connection of their souls,” Leo said in his ear, bringing his attention back to the ceremony, “Reaching out and drawing them in, to bind the two of them together.”

The priest removed the bowl of oils and placed two more empty bowls directly beneath Raph and Don’s joined hands, then he lifted a candle between them.

“The flame of your two destinies will now consume the separation that has existed between you,” The priest said, low, almost as if he were speaking so only Raph and Don could hear. “It will meld and solidify into an unbreakable connection that will last for all of time, forging the foundation for your souls to join as one.”

Mikey tensed as the priest brought the candle down and lit the ribbon aflame, only relaxing at seeing the looks of wonder appearing on both Raph and Don’s faces. They didn’t jerk back or cry out, there was no heat, the flame a bright shimmering blue as it licked across their skin, and as it consumed the ribbon the ash fell into the empty bowls on the table beneath them, leaving behind pale lines of red and purple on their skin as it flaked away, the tattooed filigree swirling in loops around their fingers and up their arms.

Don was shaking, his face scrunching into something between a smile and a sob, barely able to hold back his emotion as he watched a single tear roll down Raph’s cheek, sliding past the lopsided grin on his face.

Mikey jumped a little as Leo reached over and took his hand, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Looking up into his hopeful hazel eyes Mikey could see the question held there. Was this where he, where they, were destined to be in the not so distant future? Fire dancing between them, watching pale swirling lines tattoo themselves into their skin.

He was starting to think he knew what the answer was, and he wasn’t scared.

He thought about where they touched, the solid constant of Leonardo against him, and all he could feel was soothing happiness, a comfortable certainty that he had never known in his life. Leo’s thumb rubbed across his wrist and there was a pull in his chest, a yearning, something inside him reaching for what had never been there before.

Mikey had learned enough in the last few days to have an idea of what it was, and this time he listened to it, he let it wash over him, reached deep down inside himself to find where the ember glowed. He let it surface, encouraged it to come out and have its say. He sucked in a quick breath as the skin where Leo rested against him began to tingle.

His eyes darted up, captured by Leo’s steady gaze, his eyes shining with relief, knowing that finally Mikey could feel it too.

Mikey stared, awestruck and only a little confused, a slow warmth spreading across his face, until finally it was too much, the wave of it threatening to carry him away, so he turned his head, hiding the blush but keeping the smile.

He looked out over the gathered people, reality bringing him sharply out of his foggy realization as he found himself pinned by the ice filled glares of the young ladies seated with their noble families. Oh. Apparently, Raphael wasn’t the only one they’d had their hearts set on.

Well good, Mikey thought with a smug grin, let them see. He raised his chin in triumph, claiming this victory by clinging to the fingers wrapped around his even tighter. Leo was his, Mikey had no doubts about that now. The clan leader’s eldest son was officially off the market. Too bad for them.

Returning his attention to the last part of the ceremony he could see Leo smiling tenderly at him from the corner of his eye.

The priest had taken the bowls of ash from under Raph and Don’s hands and was pouring a cup full of ceremonial wine into each of them, chanting another prayer as he mixed the smoky dust into the dark liquid.

Leo leaned in to explain, the low rumble of his voice sending tremors so deep through him Mikey could feel them in his bones, “The ash is the physical manifestation of their souls, the wine a representation of their blood. When they drink from the bowls, they will be taking pieces of each other’s souls into themselves and the ceremony will be complete.”

It wasn’t quite as simple as that though.

Raph and Don lifted the bowls to their lips and drank deeply. As they swallowed, a soft light slowly began to shimmer at the tips of their fingers, spreading and rising along the red and purple lines staining their skin until they were shining, sparkling, glowing in the twilight, brighter than the lanterns and the stars above.

They set down the bowls, their shoulders stiffening in unison, drawing deep breaths into their lungs as each small light from every lantern and flame and twinkling firefly in the grotto expanded and blazed bright and white, filling the space until everyone had to squint and lower their eyes against the glare. The light surrounded them, engulfing everyone gathered in a soothing blanket of warmth and peace. The low steady sound of a drumbeat filled the air.

When the effect finally faded, they all opened their eyes to find Raph and Don standing, the table between them pulled out of the way, clinging to each other, their foreheads pressed tightly together as they stared deeply into each other’s eyes, breaths ragged and heavy. The filigree on their arms was flowing like shining water, glimmering in the low warm light. They blinked and then Raphael kissed Donatello with a slow tenderness that Mikey wouldn’t have believed the second son capable of if he weren’t witnessing it with his own eyes.

The nobles began to clap politely, and the servants cheered from the back, buzzing with excitement. Mikey blinked as tears filled his vision, overwhelming happiness filling him as he tried not to cry. At his side Leo reached up to move his mask out of the way, discreetly brushing away the wetness there threatening to spill over.

And across from them, sitting tall and stoic and perfectly still, staring up into the star filled sky, absently tracing the filigree on his own arms with the tips of his fingers, Lord Hamato proudly allowed a river of tears to fall freely down his face.

~*~*~*~


	13. Into the Light

~*~*~*~

The celebration after the ceremony lasted well into the night and Mikey enjoyed every minute of it, even if he grew more impatient for it to be over with each second that ticked by.

Once the priest officially announced that Raphael and Donatello were bonded, a feast was served with decadent food and too much wine. Mikey delighted in watching the servants enjoying the offerings, their boisterous chatter filling the grotto with joy and excitement. There was lively music and he even found some of the nobles to be half interesting when Leo pulled him into their conversations.

Raph and Don, however, may as well have been on the moon for all they were aware of anyone but each other. They never moved even a millimeter apart as the celebration went on around them, their heads pressed together so they could stare directly into each other’s eyes. Mikey was so happy for them, watching them feed each other small bites of food and sips of wine, whispering constantly to one another words no one else could hear.

He couldn’t help but be fascinated by the bonding filigree and spent most of the night just staring at their hands, watching the lines that shimmered and flowed across their skin, red chasing purple chasing red up their fingers and back down their wrists. It was almost like the lines were directing their movements. When one would reach for a cup or a spoon, the other would immediately follow, like they were attached by a short string and if they moved too far away from each other it would snap.

Mikey tried to concentrate on the food and the drink and what he could understand of the conversation, but as the moon inched its way across the sky he began to notice a strange pulse coming from Raph and Don, a throbbing beat that crawled across his skin and shivered in his lungs. It was somehow energizing and soothing all at once and so unlike anything he had ever felt before.

The buzz of it only grew stronger as the night progressed and eventually Mikey was fidgeting, so attuned to the sensation that it began to overpower almost everything else around him. It was so distracting that he didn’t really notice when Leo slid closer to him, and almost jumped out of his skin when his hand lightly came to rest on his leg under the table, his thumb tracing small circles on the soft fabric. Mikey barely kept himself from looking down at the questing fingers slowly, so slowly, moving down along his inner thigh, tickling the sensitive area until Leo lightly brushed the side of his hand against Mikey’s tucked tail.

He drew in a shuddering breath, heat blooming through him, making him twitch as he tried to maintain his composure. Around them everyone was chatting and laughing, oblivious to why he suddenly needed to press his lips tightly together to stop the undignified noise that bubbled up in his throat. He blinked and turned to look sideways at Leo, finding him completely calm and fully engaged with the noble he was talking to, a slight smirk teasing his lips the only indication he was aware of what he was doing.

Already wound up from Leo’s teasing earlier in the day, and now by the strange tantalizing force coming off Raph and Don, Mikey knew he wasn’t interested in waiting even a moment longer. Casting a careful glance at the nobles sitting close by he found everyone distracted by their own conversations. Satisfied he wouldn’t be observed, he reached out and plucked a piece of meat off a nearby platter, popping it into his mouth as he reached down and took hold of the hand between his legs. Flattening Leo’s palm, he pressed it hard against the shadowed heat there while ever so slightly jerking his hips.

Leo tensed and sniffed, grabbing for his wine cup, turning his head to find Mikey somehow looking completely innocent while sucking gravy off his thumb. Mikey flexed his hips forward again, shivering through the ache pulsing in his tail with a sly grin and Leo coughed into his cup, masterfully extracting his hand from where it was trapped.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to excuse me.” Leo said to the noble across from him as he stood, and Mikey was impressed by how even his voice was. “I believe I’m ready to turn in for the night.” Turning to Lord Hamato, he continued, “Mikey and I will see Raph and Don safely to their rooms, father.”

“Of course, my son.” Lord Hamato answered, not turning away from the animated conversation he was having with two other nobles.

Leo quickly moved toward his brother and Mikey got up to follow, wishing the nobles he had been speaking to a good night.

It wasn’t difficult to steer Raph and Don back to the row houses. They shuffled along, unconsciously moving wherever Leo directed them, eyes locked on each other, laughing low while they clung to one another. Halfway there they began to slow down, kissing and tripping over their own feet, stumbling and stepping until Raph just picked Don up with a possessive growl, his strong arms supporting his mate as Don wrapped his legs around Raph’s waist, forcing Leo to push them to move that much faster.

Mikey held back his laugh, the ritual or spell or whatever you wanted to call the bonding ceremony, had created some kind of hyper focused effect where he doubted the two were even completely aware that they weren’t alone. It was a wonder they had managed to last this long the way they were starting to pant and pull at their tunics and Mikey wondered if they would even remember any of this in the morning.

The alluring energy they were giving off had reached a peak, thickening the air, strumming in his ears and making his eyes cross. He took a deep breath to try and calm the pounding of his heart and noticed a tingling numbness radiating out from the tips of his fingers and his toes. It was decadent and devastating and it wasn’t long before he started to question if he had the willpower to stop himself from just grabbing Leo, throwing him into the nearest bush to have his way with him.

By the time Raph’s house finally, blessedly came into view Mikey was carefully measuring his breaths and focusing intently on where he was placing his feet. Leo only just managed to get the newly bonded pair inside, slamming the door on their churrs as Don’s tunic dropped from his shoulders.

“What the hell was that?” Mikey asked, breathing a sigh of relief as the force of the effect tapered off slightly, shaking his head to clear it.

But he received no answer. Leo was still facing the door, arms tense and shaking, his hands clenched at his side. He cocked his head and turned to look over his shoulder, dark and predatory and Mikey swallowed hard.

In a blink Leo was stalking toward him, bearing down on him and Mikey danced backward just out of his reach, grinning as he darted for Leo’s door, slipping inside just before he could be caught.

He heard the door click shut as he turned and Leo was on him, forcing a grunt from his lungs as he was practically thrown against the wall, claiming his mouth with a passion that was like the heat from a thousand suns.

Mikey groaned against his probing tongue, digging his fingers into Leo’s shoulders, almost climbing up his body to get as close as he possibly could. He distantly thought that the floor right against the wall where they stood was as good a place as any right before Leo hoisted him up and carried him into the bedroom.

He opened Mikey’s shirt toggle by toggle, placing small quick kisses on his plastron as it was slowly revealed. Mikey wanted to grab his hands to force him to go faster, he wanted to hold Leo still so he could feel his lips forever, he settled for arching into Leo’s tongue with a soft gasp.

When Leo sat up and back on his heels Mikey wiggled down so his legs were hooked up over his thighs. Maybe it was the quality of the light from the lanterns scattered around the room, or maybe it was the residual effect of the ceremony that still sizzled on his skin, but as Mikey looked up all he could think was that Leo was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life and his heart swelled with an emotion he wasn’t sure he knew how to face. A week ago he was sleeping on a pallet in a dirty alley somewhere on the southern coast, cold and hungry, not knowing if he would have enough coin to make it through the next day, and now he was lying beneath the heir to the Hamato Clan, opening himself to whatever Leo wanted to offer in a way he never had before. He drew in a deep breath, gripping Leo’s knees to steady the tremors shaking his limbs... and smiled. Leo wanted him. Leo needed him. For the first time in his life he was warm, and he was happy... and he was home.

Leo looked down at him splayed naked on his bed and shook his head with a bewildered smile, like he couldn’t quite believe that Mikey was really there, pliant and willing beneath him. As he was sliding his own tunic off his shoulders Mikey took advantage of his momentarily trapped arms and quickly sat up, grabbing onto Leo’s hips and pulling himself in close, licking a long heated path straight up the center line of Leo’s plastron forcing a sharp hiss from the eldest son. Throwing his tunic across the room Leo grabbed Mikey’s head in his hands, diving in for a deep kiss as he pushed him down into the mattress with his weight.

He was trembling, they both were. Mikey’s skin was on fire, pulsing with the steady beat coming from between them where their hips met. He turned his head and whispered desperately, pleading, “Leo... please...”

With an impatient hum Leo leaned over, reaching for a box on the table next to the bed, pulling out a small vial. He stilled and looked down at Mikey, silently asking one last time. Mikey bit his lip and nodded, unable to form the words around his ragged breath, begging with his eyes and the delicate shaking of his thighs, reaching up to pull Leo back to him.

Leo was gentle, making sure Mikey was comfortable by gathering all the pillows on the bed and tucking them up behind his shell, creating a nest that they sank into. He settled into the warmth between Mikey’s legs and kissed him again, slow and tender, pulling a hungry moan from deep in Mikey’s throat as he was distracted with playful nips all along his collarbone and the top edge of his plastron. Leo’s fingers delved low, caressing and stretching and lighting that fire deep within that had Mikey panting and squirming, his fingernails leaving red marks where he dragged them across Leo’s shoulders.

Mikey arched up, lifting his pelvis as he whimpered into Leo’s mouth, desperate and so ready, pulling Leo into position over him with shaking arms and his teasing curling tongue, churring a trembling shuddering breath as Leo sank into his blazing heat.

If this was what heaven was like, then Michelangelo was ready to surrender his hold on life and lose himself in the clouds. A litany of half formed words flickered in and out of his consciousness as Leonardo rose over him, rocked into him, pressing him into the smooth ocean of silken sheets that covered his canopy bed. Mikey churred into Leo’s neck riding a rising tide of pleasure that pulsed through his body.

He closed his eyes and rolled his head against the fur covered pillow propping him up as Leo swooped down with an almost feral growl and bit into his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark, fingers digging deliciously into his hips as he pulled Mikey closer, dragging him down so he could get a better angle.

Mikey gasped at the movement, his body tingling as he gripped Leo’s arms, planting his feet for leverage. There was no way to get close enough, the sliver of air between them felt like a gaping chasm, and he couldn’t imagine living another moment in this world without the feel of Leo within him, over him, surrounding him, his hot breath on his neck, his searing fingers reaching down to wrap around his length trapped between their plastrons.

Mikey was begging, incoherently babbling, the only sound his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. Never in his wildest imagination would he ever have believed it could be like this, this overwhelming blazing intensity, the prickling in his skin as lightning sparked in his core, pulsating up his spine. His toes curled into the mattress and Leo closed his grip, momentarily stopping the rush of Mikey’s peak, pulling a desperate whining moan from deep in his throat.

With a heated whimper he raised his head, opening his mouth to swallow Leo’s teasing chuckle, sucking hard on his lower lip to convey his displeasure. Mikey jerked his hips insistently, drawing a rumbling churr from his mate, his lover, his love.

He knew it now, he was engulfed by it, ready to surrender to it if it meant this would never stop. He wanted to lose himself in the ardent intensity of Leo’s passion darkened eyes every moment of every day for the rest of his life.

Releasing Leo’s lip, he bit down on his own, begging with another twist of his hips. Leo groaned in defeat, swaying against him harder, frantic need building in the tremble of his muscles and Mikey shook beneath him, wrapping his arms around Leo’s neck as the rush of release exploded from him, muffling his cry against Leo’s tongue, relishing in the sensation of warmth spreading through him as Leo tensed and stilled his hips, locking their bodies tightly together, holding him close through waves of quaking spasms until they both stopped twitching.

Leo dropped to the bed beside him gasping for air, staring up at the dark velvet draped over their heads as their fervor faded.

Finally, Mikey licked his lips, drawing in a deep breath as he forced his voice to work again, “Oh... wow...” He breathed and Leo could only nod, shaking with one last tremor, reaching to twist their fingers together.

Mikey’s head was buzzing, drunk on wine and Leonardo and the overwhelming sense of being almost complete. Leo had taken a sledgehammer to the brick wall built around his heart and now Mikey was ready to step over the pile left behind as long as he was careful not to trip.

At some point Leo rolled away and slipped off the bed, Mikey’s fingers following him, sliding across the warm sheets. But he didn’t go far, filling two cups with cool water and returning within seconds. Mikey stretched and sat up, accepting the cup Leo held out to him. The water was sweet on his tongue, soothing his parched throat.

Leo leaned in to kiss away the few stray droplets of water left behind on his lips.

“No seriously...” Mikey asked, still breathless, “What was that?”

Leo chuckled, lying back with his head propped up on his arm, pulling Mikey down so he could snuggle up against his side, “A bonding ceremony.”

Mikey was still confused, “Yeah, but... I mean, did you feel it too? Or was it just me? It was like the air during a thunderstorm but... way more... I don’t know...”

“Not everyone feels it.” Leo explained, taking Mikey’s hand and interlocking their fingers, “The souls that have bonded can no longer contain their... satisfaction, their relief, so it’s released outward, like heat from a flame. Sometimes it’s so strong that others feel it as well. Usually it can only be felt if you have someone to connect with, that you can share the energy with...”

Mikey thought he understood. Like a laugh can be contagious, he supposed so could the overwhelming joy of two souls that had strained, desperate to be united for over two years. It calmed him to know that the force of Raph and Don’s happiness was so overpowering that they had been bursting with it. He felt like he had been given a rare and valuable gift.

Leo was quiet, lost in his own thoughts, holding Mikey’s hand and lightly running his thumb across his skin. They laid there, drifting and Mikey closed his eyes, floating in the afterglow.

It was hard to tell how much time passed before he started to pay attention to what Leo was doing. Lifting his eyelids, he watched Leo trace across the side of his wrist in a looping pattern, twisting down his arm and back up like he was imagining where the real filigree would be if they were...

Mikey shifted, gently pulling his hand away as that thought crashed through him. He looked up at Leo’s face and could see the need there, saw the pink of his tongue as it darted out to lick his lips, like he wanted to say something. Leo opened his mouth and Mikey drew in a sharp breath, tensing against him, and immediately hated himself for the look of disappointment that flashed in those hopeful hazel eyes.

Pulling himself together in a rush Mikey grimaced and lifted up to straddle Leo’s waist, hovering over him so he could cup his face in his hands.

“I know what you’re thinking. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t thinking it too,” The words fell from Mikey’s lips in a mumble, wanting to reassure Leo as quickly as he possibly could. “But I... I’ve spent my whole life only thinking about myself, and now, all of a sudden, I’m thinking about you too and I’m not sure I completely know what to do with that.”

Leo moved to speak but Mikey quickly moved his thumb across his lips, needing to have his say before they could go any further. “Here’s what I do know. Right here, with you, is where I wanna be. I’m not going anywhere, but I just need... I have so many thoughts all jumbled up in my head right now and I need a little time to sort through them. That’s all.”

Leo smiled warmly, grasping Mikey’s hands and kissing each one of his fingers before looking back up at him, “Mikey, I would never force you into anything you’re not ready for. You can have all the time you need, and I will wait. I’ll wait for you for the rest of my life if that’s what it takes.”

With a relieved puff of breath Mikey laughed, “Well, I don’t think it’ll take that long.”

He leaned down and captured Leo’s lips, hoping to communicate through the kiss every feeling he had that he couldn’t find the words for. He felt like a snail that was pushing itself inch by inch across a stone, like he was dragging himself up through the dark into the light of day, and even though he was moving slowly, he was beginning to understand exactly how he might truly feel.

He pulled back to look down into Leo’s shining eyes and thought that maybe one more kiss would help him figure things out at a faster pace.

~*~

In the morning they found Lord Hamato in the main hall bent over a large table that was set up in the center of the room with a map of the Hamato valley spread across its top. Small wooden figures indicated the placement of Hamato soldiers and Hun’s camp.

Raphael stood next to his father, pointing to a corner of the map. He was clear eyed and focused but relaxed, well, as relaxed as Raph could probably get anyway. It seemed the spell the ceremony cast had lifted enough for him to be able to function again.

“That’s what I’m sayin’!” Raph’s voice echoed in the cavernous space, “We should just march out there and throw his ass outta this valley. There’s no reason to coddle him...”

“Raphael, you know there are protocols,” Lord Hamato admonished, “This is complicated, and we need to handle it carefully.”

Mikey hung back as Leonardo joined his father and brother at the table. The main hall was alive with activity, so he wanted to try and stay out of the way. Servants were darting here and there, cleaning and going about their general duties. Mikey couldn’t see Don anywhere, but he doubted the former steward was far away, it was surprising that he would leave Raph’s side at all.

The main doors were wide open again, letting in the crisp morning air, and Mikey could see the villagers in the courtyard. The difference today though was that he could hear the uplifting sound of the children laughing as they played and Mikey couldn’t help but smile, knowing he was at least in a small way responsible for the lift in their mood.

“We will need a neutral space to hold negotiations.” Lord Hamato said. “I want our men to set up a pavilion here, in the meadow. Hun may be more docile if we are closer to his camp than the estate.”

“But that’s my point!” Raph said, exasperated. “Hun ain’t gonna negotiate anything. You’ll offer him somethin’ he doesn’t deserve and when he won’t accept it we’ll be right back where we started. We need to send out a battalion and escort him outta this valley by force!”

“Hard handed tactics should only be used as a last resort, Raphael.” Lord Hamato said, “You cannot allow your impatience to cloud your thinking. If we send a contingent of men marching toward Hun’s camp he will immediately go on the defensive and attack, and I would rather not risk a battle that close to our farmlands if it can be helped.”

“Yeah, but...”

Lord Hamato held up his hand, “We will offer Hun something that will appeal to his ego and entice him to leave with as little conflict as possible, and when I next meet with the council I will discuss this situation and how we may go about ridding our lands of Hun and his clan for good.” Raph frowned as the lord placed a hand on his arm, “It is not a weakness to delay conflict until you have a more strategic advantage, my son.”

Mikey sat himself on the edge of the dais, feeling out of place as they continued their back and forth. It wasn’t the most exciting thing in the world, listening to them bicker while pointing at a map, and he fleetingly thought about going back for his case and joining the children outside again. But the truth was he really didn’t feel like letting Leonardo out of his sight. His thoughts were overflowing with all the realizations he had made about their relationship since the night before and he needed to start trying to sort through them. Also, he was sleepy.

They hadn’t fallen asleep until almost dawn and Mikey couldn’t help but squirm a little every time he thought about what they had been doing that kept them awake.

“Hey, you.”

With a small jerk Mikey tore his eyes away from Leo and found Don next to him, looking at him with a knowing smile. How long had he been sitting there watching him stare at Leo like that? Don’s smile widened and Mikey grinned with a shrug as he cleared his throat.

“Good morning!” Mikey said, taking in Don’s glowing skin and his shimmering arms. “How does it feel?”

“Euphoric.” Don stated simply, tracing the lines on his skin with a satisfied smile. He raised his eyes to look at Raphael and Mikey saw the second son turn his head instantly, smiling softly over his shoulder at his mate.

“Wow...” Mikey murmured, looking back and forth between them, “You really are connected, aren’t you?”

“I feel him.” Don answered, not taking his eyes off Raph. “In the way a compass always finds north, I know where he is. I can feel his heartbeat...”

Don trailed off, lost in thought and Mikey blew out a breath. Was that something he wanted to feel? The pulse of Leo’s presence wherever he was, even when they were apart?

He couldn’t deny that it kind of sounded like the best thing in the world.

“My lord!” They all looked up as a soldier came rushing across the hall, bowing low and holding out a sealed parchment, “A missive from Lord Hun, my lord.”

“Thank you.” Hamato said, quiet as he unrolled the message and read it quickly.

Don stood as soon as the soldier appeared, the wistful look on his face disappearing in an instant. Mikey joined him, standing close to his friend for support. Lord Hamato turned and walked slowly toward the dais, reading the message again.

“What is it, father?” Leo asked.

The lord sighed, looking over at Don with an apologetic expression before turning back to look at his youngest son, “He is aware that you have bonded.”

It was a simple statement, but the weight of it crashed over them like a boulder falling off a cliff. Lord Hamato read the letter out loud.

_‘The Hamato Clan has usurped Lord Hun’s bonding claim on the servant. This slight to his honor will not stand. Let this message serve as a formal challenge, issued by Lord Hun against Hamato Raphael, for a trial by combat to commence at sun’s peak today. If this challenge is not met, the Purple Dragons will consider it an act of open war between our clans.’_

“No...” Mikey turned his head toward Don’s startled whisper, finding his friend wide-eyed and turning a sickly shade of pale green.

“How the hell did he find out so fast?” Raph seethed. “If we’ve got a snitch in our ranks, I swear I’ll bury my sai in the weasel’s throat myself!” He flipped his weapon out of his belt, spinning it in his palm for emphasis.

“More likely it was one of the servants.” Leo interjected, trying to calm his brother. “It would have been easier for Hun to plant one of his men among our staff than to try and turn someone in our army.”

“How Hun discovered this is irrelevant,” Lord Hamato stepped forward, “If there is a traitor amongst us, he will not remain hidden for long. The fact we must now face is that Hun knows. It seems you were right, Raphael. Negotiations appear to be useless.”

“That’s it then.” Raph stated, his hands curling into fists at his side. “Challenge accepted.”

“No!” Don exploded, making them all turn as his shout rang through the hall. Instantly he crossed the small space to his mate, his shoulders set with displeasure. “Are you insane?! We’ve been bonded for less than twelve hours. You can’t just waltz out there and get yourself killed!”

Raph barked out a dismissive laugh, “Hun ain’t gonna touch me.”

“You don’t know that!” Don said incredulously.

“Donnie, listen to me, ya’ ain’t got nothin’ to worry about. I ain’t scared of Hun.”

“How can you be so flippant about this?!” Don spat, glaring daggers up at Raph. “If you go out there and something happens to you... you can’t do that, Raph, you can’t leave me alone...”

Don pulled himself up, snapping his mouth shut, his breath coming in short desperate gasps. Color flushed his face as his eyes flicked to where Lord Hamato stood, quietly inspecting the hem of his sleeve.

Mikey could feel Don’s fear from across the room. The terror he felt at the idea of living his life without his bond mate, the way Lord Hamato had been forced to live his, was palpable and he shifted, unconsciously moving closer to Leo. Silence stretched between them all as Raph and Don faced each other.

Finally, Lord Hamato stepped forward, clearing his throat, “Your concern is understandable, Donatello. However, I’m afraid there is nothing to be done about it. The challenge is binding, and Raphael must answer. There is no other option.”

Don tightened his jaw, his eyes locked on Raphael, “Fine. Then I’m going with you.”

Raph blinked down at him, startled into momentary silence.

“I know the rules,” Don continued, “You’re allowed a second and that is what I’m going to be.”

“Like hell ya’ are!” Raph shot back, “You’ll stay here where it’s safe! I ain’t letting ya’ risk yourself for...”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Don said, poking into Raph’s chest with his finger, “You don’t get to make that decision for me. I’m not going to sit back and let you fight my battles! I’m not a damsel that needs defending! If Hun thinks he can claim me without my consent, then he can fight me for the privilege! Who I am bonded to is my choice and I chose _you_ , Raphael. Everything we do from this point forward we do together!”

Don was shaking with anger, his fists clenched and his eyes sparking fire as he released his tirade on a stunned Raphael. The two stared at each other for a long moment, then slowly Raph’s face split into an incredulous grin.

Looking down at Don with pride he raised his hand to cup his face, rubbing his thumb lightly across his cheek. “You and me.” He said quietly.

Don blinked, leaning into Raph’s hand with relief. “Me and you.” He whispered back, taking hold of the fingers resting on his face.

While their argument was winding down Mikey was circling the table, looking closely at the map laid out over it. It was incredibly detailed, showing the valley and the estate, all its farmlands and every mountain, hill and river surrounding it.

Mikey squinted at the open field where Hun had made his camp. The edge of the meadow farthest from the estate ran up against the line of a thick forest that stretched away for miles to the East. Directly behind the small wooden figure that represented Hun’s location near the tree line, he could just make out what looked like small rises in the landscape.

“What are these?” Mikey asked, tracing the area with his fingertips.

Leo moved to his side to look where he was pointing, “Low hills. There’s a dry creek bed that runs the length of the gully between them.”

Mikey tilted his head thoughtfully, “You said you need proof of what Hun is doing before you can get the council involved, right?” Leo nodded. “So... the best time to do that would be while he’s busy with Raph and Don... right?”

“What are you thinking?” Leo asked, looking at him quizzically.

Mikey took a deep breath, “Well, you need evidence to present to the council and Hun has just handed us the perfect distraction. All his men will want to watch him fighting Raph, and Hun will want them there to boost his ego. His camp should be nearly deserted and if the challenge can be drawn out, if Hun can be stalled for even an hour that might buy us the time we need...”

“... to sneak into Hun’s camp and find what he’s hiding.” Leo nodded.

“I’ve had dealings with men like Hun before.” Mikey continued, “If he’s holding people captive under multiple bonds like you say he must be, then I can guarantee he’s got them here with him. He would keep them close to maintain his control. And I’m sure that he’s got his own priest that he keeps with him to perform whatever his excuse for a bonding ceremony is that he uses to make those bonds. He’s brutish but he’s not stupid, he wouldn’t have made such a risky claim if he wasn’t prepared to seal that bond right away before Don had the chance to escape or be rescued.”

“If we can get our hands on that priest, that would be everything we need.” Leo mused.

“Alright, so,” Raph piped in, tense energy making him shift his shoulders, “All we gotta figure out is who goes into Hun’s camp to snag the guy.”

“I’ll go.” Leo immediately said.

“No, my son,” Lord Hamato cut in, “You must remain by my side during the challenge. Your absence would not go unnoticed and it would raise Hun’s suspicions.”

“Who then?” Raph asked.

Mikey slowly raised his hand, giving them all a tentative smile.

Leo shook his head, “No, it’s too dangerous. I don’t think...”

“Leo,” Mikey cut him off, suddenly completely convinced that this was how he was meant to prove himself to the clan, to prove to Leo that he was serious about staying with him, “Sneaking in and out of places without being seen is what I do, it’s what I’m good at and I’ve done it a hundred times before. This will be easy, while everyone’s attention is on the fight I can sneak through the forest and find an entry point to Hun’s camp from the end of this gully between these hills.” He pointed at the map and then looked pointedly back at Leo, “I can do this.”

Leonardo eyed him closely, his desire to trust Michelangelo battling fear for his safety on his face. There really was no other option, especially not with the time they had to work out a plan, so Mikey did his best to hold himself confidently, using his body language to show Leo that he knew what he was doing and would be able to pull it off. This was his chance to show them all what he was truly capable of and he had no intention of messing it up. After a long moment Leo released a resigned sigh, nodding his consent and Mikey beamed at him.

Lord Hamato squinted at Mikey, “Do I want to know where a young man such as yourself learned these skills?”

Caught again in the full attention of the lord, Mikey shrank back a little, “Uh... well...?”

“We’ll explain everything to you later, father.” Leo swooped in, saving Mikey from having to give his uncomfortable explanations to the clan leader.

Lord Hamato considered them closely before a good-natured smile twitched across his lips.

~*~

Not long before the sun reached its peak in the sky Mikey found himself looking through a hidden door set in the eastern wall. It gave him a straight shot to the cover of the forest that would lead him around to the back of Hun’s camp. Leo was standing close, agitated but resigned to their course of action.

Mikey didn’t like the small frown creasing Leo’s brow, it darkened his eyes, overshadowing the confidence that he always held himself with. Stepping into him, Mikey smiled as the warmth of Leo’s arms immediately wrapped around his waist. He brought his hand up to the spot where the frown brought Leo’s eyes together and rubbed it with his finger.

“Any last minute advice before I go?” He asked, pressing close until he could feel the full length of Leonardo’s body against his.

The deep concern on his mate’s face made Mikey want to drag him away into some secret corner where they could lose themselves in each other and forget about the rest of the world. It was something he might have actually done if the stakes weren’t so high.

“Keep your eyes open,” Leo murmured, rubbing along the edges of Mikey’s shell, “Stay alert. Get in, get what we need and get out. Don’t underestimate any of Hun’s men, they are highly trained and smarter than they look.” Leo wrapped his hand around the back of Mikey’s head, holding him still for a deep kiss, pulling back to whisper against his lips. “Please... please be safe.”

Mikey smiled, “I always am.” he whispered back, drawing away only far enough to be able to look directly into Leo’s eyes, “I’ll be fine. I promise.”

Leo sighed and nodded, there was nothing more that he could do to ensure Mikey’s safety, he could only trust that he knew the risks and would take every precaution to protect himself. “A combat arena is being thrown together in the meadow near Hun’s camp. Join us there when you’re finished.”

Instead of letting go, Leo only tightened his hold. There was desperation in his eyes, a heavy weighted fear that if he let Mikey go, he might never get him back again.

The moment stretched between them. Mikey wasn’t being cocky, he knew the danger he was walking into, and had no intention of letting his guard down for even an instant. Every step he took toward Hun’s camp would be a step that brought him back to Leo, that was his goal, it was a promise that he wanted to make.

They held there, pressed into each other, clinging and close, and Mikey wanted to ease the tension, wanted to confess the truth he’d only just become aware of, wanted to tell Leo...

They were words he had never said out loud before, not to anyone except his sweet old grandmother when he was small and he didn’t think she really counted, not in the same way.

“.. I...” But he couldn’t make his tongue form the words, his lips refused to move. He froze, their foreheads pressed together, biting his lip with frustration. This was the final crossroads, if he could move them past this point then everything would fall into place, he knew it. He shivered in Leo’s warmth, squeezing his eyes shut.

_Just say it..._

A rush of breath filled his lungs and he flung his arms around Leo’s shoulders, pressing his cheek tightly against the side of his head. Leo gripped him firmly and Mikey could feel where his fingers dug into the sensitive lines of his shell through the thin fabric of his tunic.

He felt a power surge through him, something beyond his control taking over, quieting his mind, soothing his thoughts, pushing his heart and his soul to take over. His voice in Leo’s ear was breathy and shaking with the release of every last bit of his fear and doubt...

“.... I love you....”

As the words slipped past his lips, Mikey’s eyes opened wide.

He heard Leo make a noise low in his throat, then he was being pushed away, but only a step, only far enough so Leo could grasp his head in both of his hands, yanking him forward again, claiming his mouth with a kiss that was desperation and possession and enveloping relief. Mikey clutched at Leo, trying to find purchase as he was bent back, yearning to drag him closer. He was collapsing under a wave of desire so powerful that he knew if he didn’t break away now, he never, ever would.

With a decided groan he pushed at Leo’s shoulders and tore their lips apart, leaning back to take in his glazed look and flushed face and the elated sparkle in his eyes as they both gasped through halting breaths.

He flashed Leo a cheeky grin, faking the bravery he only half felt, twisting out of his arms and quickly moving away, turning at the wall to look over his shoulder.

“Be back before you know it.” He promised, disappearing through the gate before the call of Leo’s arms could wrench him back.

~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the finish line, friends! There are only a few chapters left, so I'm going to take a small break to get them completely written out. I want to work out the end in a way I can be satisfied with before posting again. Hang tight and thanks for your support and patience! <3


	14. Many the Miles

~*~*~*~

What Michelangelo was hoping to do was make it into Hun’s camp and back out again before the challenge even started. In order to do that he needed to be quick, but even knowing that, he still took the small risk of moving further east than was really necessary before circling around and approaching the camp in a straight westward line down the gully.

As he moved, he tried to focus like he knew he should, carefully scanning the trees for any sign of threat or ambush, shaking his head every time his mind started to wander.

He had said it. Whispered it right into Leonardo’s ear like some unknown spirit had taken control and done it for him. More than that, he had meant it. That was the craziest part and that knowledge had him vibrating, every part of his body shaking as he replayed the moment in his head over and over again. It was scary, it was exhilarating, it was confusing.

He expected his normal feelings of fear and self-preservation to be clamoring their alarms in his head, like they always did, screaming at him to flee from the dangers of letting someone in, of relying on anyone other than himself. On any other day, at any other time, released from the confines of the estate it never would have occurred to him to go back, he would have simply kept walking east. He would have taken his first chance of escape and left the panic and worry behind him.

It was a revelation to realize that he didn’t feel even the slightest urge to do that now.

He almost didn’t recognize himself with so many strange sensations swirling through him, this feeling of peace and contentment, this complete certainty that he would never walk a path that didn’t lead him right back to Leo ever again. He almost couldn’t even remember that there was a world that existed outside of Leonardo’s arms. Everything that he’d lived through before was a fading dream that he never wanted to see again.

He had never been so sure of anything in his entire life.

Stepping over a fallen tree an image of his mate flashed in his vision, hovering over him, intensely focused on where their bodies were joined. Mikey closed his eyes for just a second, shivers coursing through him as he remembered completely surrendering and the heady rush that came with it.

_Trouble, thy name is Leonardo..._ he thought, distracted, not seeing the thin dead branch across his path until he stepped on it, the crack of the dry wood bouncing off the trees surrounding him.

A snorting grunt made him freeze, ears straining for the source of the sound, which he found only a few feet away from where he stood. A single sentry posted close to the creek bed, half drunk and propped up against the base of a tree, dozing in the warmth of a sunbeam breaking through the branches over his head.

Mikey held his breath until his lungs started to burn, waiting for the guy to snap his eyes open and shout an alarm. But the thug didn’t wake, he only shifted and snuffled, lifting a hand to scratch at his beard before letting it fall limply back into his lap. He didn’t even twitch as Mikey passed silently behind him.

_Come on, Mikey, get it together. That was too close, and you know it._

He couldn’t afford to let thoughts of his lover distract him now. Leo and Raph and Don, they were counting on him. The whole clan was counting on him. This was important.

Determined to do better, he carefully hid himself in a large leafy bush just inside the tree line, watching the camp through holes in the foliage carefully.

_Time to get serious..._

Of course, there was one glaring problem he hadn’t really considered before volunteering for this mission. Usually all of his sneaking was done under the cover of night, when the shadows were deeper, and the darkness was a tool he used to hide his movements. Now, facing the blazing light of midday, he was starting to realize that he would need to adjust his strategy if he had any hope of being successful.

Chewing on his lip, he carefully considered his options. Hun’s camp wasn’t really all that big, only fifty or so tents surrounding two massive pavilions, one larger than the other, but they were spaced in such a way that would make it difficult for him to move around without being seen.

The good news was that most of the tents were old and roughly patched, their colors faded to dull browns and grays. At Leo’s insistence, Mikey had changed into a muted beige colored tunic and pants with a matching hood that covered almost all his face. The garments made it easier for him to blend in with the landscape, and now he could see it would also help him blend into the camp itself.

To his left, the men of Hun’s clan had fashioned makeshift hitching posts with downed tree limbs where all their horses and mules were tied securely, making a stamping and snorting wall that he could possibly use to mask some of his movement. Mikey narrowed his eyes as an idea started to form in his mind.

Returning his attention to the camp he could see that almost all of Hun’s men were nowhere to be seen. As he had predicted, the lure of joining their lord to watch him fight Raphael was something he knew they never would have been able to resist. But, as expected, there were still a dozen or so guards scattered throughout the area sporting grumpy scowls on their faces.

Mikey smirked, their attitudes about being left behind was something that would hopefully be to his advantage. He spent a few minutes watching them closely, they seemed to be keeping to assigned posts with a man positioned every hundred feet or so around the perimeter. He also spotted two teams of two men walking a slow path through the tents.

First impressions were that it was a lot of security for such a small camp, almost excessively so. His thoughts about Hun keeping his captives with him wherever he went must be true, the rival leader wouldn’t be acting so paranoid about maintaining his secrets otherwise.

_Well, at least that means I’m not risking my shell for nothing._

Slowly slipping out of the bush he moved back into the trees and made his way toward the horses. Two small mules were tied up at one end of the hitches, heads hung low as they dozed in the sun. Carefully grabbing a handful of spiky brambles from a nearby thorn bush he eased his way over to the creatures, their ears twitching as he approached.

“Sorry, little guys, I hate to do this, but I need a distraction.” He whispered, untying their leads.

As gently as he could he placed the sharp brambles right up underneath their chins where their heads bent to meet their necks, tangling them in their fur until they held. Then, with a sympathetic grimace, he took the last one he had and shoved it into one of the mule’s nostrils, darting away to hide between two horses further down the line.

The effect was immediate, the poor mule jerked back from the poking in its nose, tossing its head against the brambles stuck to its neck. It brayed with discomfort, knocking against the other mule, causing it to move against its own brambles. Both mules panicked, unable to get away from the sudden pain, and ran off toward the tree line, kicking and snorting and making a good ruckus the whole way. The two closest guards shouted in confusion and Mikey heard the stomping of their feet as they ran off after the frightened animals.

Taking a quick look around the backside of the horse he was sheltering against he made sure no one was left close enough to see him and darted across the small open space to the nearest tent, hiding behind a stack of crates stored next to the thin fabric. He crouched down, steadying his breathing, listening for any sound of alarm.

With everyone gone it was so quiet. He could hear the wind rustling through the trees and the low thumping flaps of the tent fabrics surrounding him. Occasionally a cough or a grunt came to him, muffled by the stillness of the camp.

After a few minutes he heard the guards coming back, grumbling to each other, “Stupid damn things always messin’ with the bushes.” A gruff voice said.

“I hate being on animal duty...” The other responded.

“This bites, I wanted ta go watch the fight! Why do we always gotta be left behind?”

“Yeah, Hun’s always givin’ us the shit jobs, it’s not fair.”

“I say screw it!” The first said with an angry growl, “He’ll never know if we ditch for a while ta go watch. We can be there and back and no one’ll notice.”

“That’s the best idea you’ve had all day!” The second agreed enthusiastically, and Mikey couldn’t believe his luck as he listened to the sound of their boots fade away.

This left a wide-open window in their security that he could use to make his escape once he found what he was looking for. Perfect.

There was another row of tents between him and the pavilions, but nothing directly across from him had crates next to them he could use as cover, so he would have to be quick.

Aiming for the biggest pavilion, he dashed across the open space, sliding up against the side of a small threadbare tent. His feet squelched in the mud as he came to a stop. As he paused, the distant sound of a drumbeat reached his ears followed closely by the roar of an excited crowd.

The challenge was starting.

Mikey frowned, the plan had been for Lord Hamato to stall Hun for as long as possible, and he was sure the lord had done all he could to keep the brute at bay, but still, he had hoped for more time.

Now he _really_ needed to be quick. He knew Raph would be able to hold his own against Hun just fine. The second son was well trained, obviously more so than a thug like the rival leader. It was Donatello that he was truly worried about. Leo had said Don was good, and he doubted there was anyone who could have trained him better than the heirs to the Hamato Clan. But the fact remained that his friend didn’t have a lifetime of experience like they did, and Mikey had no idea if what he did have would be enough to keep him from getting hurt.

Raphael would sacrifice himself to stop anything from happening to his mate without hesitation, and the reality of that actually happening was too terrifying to linger on.

If either of them died before he could complete his mission Mikey would never forgive himself.

A shiver passed across the back of his neck at the thought just as he heard the steady thump of footsteps and the low sound of voices. One of the two-man patrols was close, and he didn’t have anywhere to hide...

Looking down at his feet he grabbed the bottom edge of the tent next to him and lifted the fabric. It didn’t move far, but it was enough for him to squeeze under. Hitting the ground, he made a face as the mud spread across the front of his body. He rolled and scooted into the tent, letting the cloth flap fall back to the ground behind him, holding his breath as the guards passed by inches from where he lay.

“How long do ya’ think it’ll take Lord Hun to kill the sonofa bitch?” A gravelly voice asked.

“Hell, I don’t know, I’ve never seen the guy fight before.” Came a quiet answer, “Hey, do you think we can see the action from here? Maybe over by the mess tent?”

“Shit, I hope so. Let’s go find out.” The first voice said eagerly.

Mikey released his breath as the voices faded away, slapping his hand across his face as an overpowering stench filled his nose. The tent was only big enough for two bed rolls that reeked of sweat and urine, not to mention whatever foul odor was coming from the questionable looking bucket near the tent flap. Swallowing back his gag reflex he got out as quickly as he could, shooting for the pavilion only a few feet away and sliding under the fabric at the ground like he had just done with the tent.

Luckily, he rolled in behind a stack of crates, hiding his movement from anyone that might be inside. He stayed perfectly still on his plastron, listening. All he could hear was the low sound of breathing and soft sad whimpers.

Rising silently to his feet he curiously peeked over the top of the crates at his side and his heart stopped.

The pavilion was a large wide-open space separated into two sections. Near the front flaps was a seating area with a table he assumed Hun must use with his higher-ranking members to discuss clan business. Beyond that, set up behind wide standing screens, was the sleeping area. Blankets and tapestries were hung from the wood beams holding the pavilion up to keep the space warm and there was a large cushion covered thick with furs to sleep on.

But that’s not what made Mikey’s eyes widen and his breath catch in fear.

Huddled in the shadows in front of the bed, bound together by lengths of rope tied to posts jammed into the ground, were seven of the saddest figures he had hoped to never see.

He’d known they would be here but seeing the reality of their despair with his own eyes tore a hole right through his heart.

They were clean and well dressed in rich looking simple garments, a man like Hun would never allow those under his control to appear to be anything other than perfect, but even with all the silk and fur and perfume he could never cover up their hollow glassy stares, could never disguise their sagging shoulders and shallow breaths.

Most of them were asleep, using their only escape as efficiently as they could now that Hun wasn’t here to terrorize them. The few that were awake stared into nothing, twitching at every small sound. But a young woman with thick black hair and eyes so brightly green they shined in the low light caught his attention. There was still fight in those eyes, Mikey could see it flash as she held a small trembling figure tightly to her chest.

He was halfway across the room before he even realized that he had moved. Was it the stupidest thing he had ever done? Probably. But there was no doubt in his mind that he needed these poor dejected souls to know they weren’t alone. That Lord Hamato and Leo and Raph, that the entire Hamato Clan, knew they were here and were trying to find a way to save them.

The woman tensed as she spotted the shadow moving toward her, clutching the small woman in her arms closer.

Mikey raised his hands and crouched, speaking low, “It’s alright...don’t be scared, I’m not here to hurt you.” Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, looking him over, the others watched him with wide fearful eyes. She didn’t speak.

“What’s your name?” Mikey whispered, but she just glared at him warily, so he continued. “Ok, that’s alright... listen, I’m here to help... you’re, well you’re not safe yet, but things are happening right now and if it goes the way it should then hopefully you won’t be here for much longer. Just... just hang on...”

He wanted to untie them all and lead them away, out of this camp and back to the estate where they would never have to look at Hun’s ugly face ever again. It broke his heart that he knew he couldn’t. He would never make it to safety with so many people trailing behind him, they would be spotted as soon as they left this pavilion. But even knowing that, he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to find the strength to leave them behind now that he knew they were here.

“Where are we...?”

The quiet whisper pulled him sharply out of his thoughts. Looking down he saw another set of bright green eyes peeking through a messy curtain of black hair so much like the young woman he had been speaking to he was sure they were related, sisters probably. With sympathy he smiled at her, this young girl who couldn’t possibly be any older than fifteen.

“In the Hamato valley.” He answered softly, “The clan knows you’re here and Lord Hamato is doing what he can to make Hun answer for what he’s done to you.”

The older sister swallowed, her eyes shining with just the slightest flicker of hope. “Hamato?” She whispered. “Truly?”

Mikey nodded, “I wish I could take you all with me now, but there are too many guards, we’d never make it out without being caught.” He looked down at her arms, motioning toward the jagged purple lines on her skin, “The priest that did this to you, is he here?”

The young woman nodded, her eyes darting to look at the tent flaps, “The other pavilion... but... he’s dangerous.”

Mikey had to lean forward to hear her terrified whisper. Nodding his understanding he looked behind him, squaring his shoulders with resolve. “This will all be over soon.” He said, standing to leave, “Don’t give up.”

She looked up at him with an unreadable expression. He didn’t think she believed him, but that was alright, _he_ knew they wouldn’t be abandoned here and hopefully that was enough.

Moving quickly to the front flaps he carefully peeled one back and looked outside. The opening to the second pavilion was directly across from where he stood, one side fastened open, but it was too dark on the inside to see anything.

He looked back over his shoulder to see multiple sets of eyes blinking at him in the gloom, most noticeable of all, the sisters. Their faces were in shadow, but the glow of their matching green eyes reached him from all the way across the space. He gave them the most confident nod he could muster and slipped away before he did something _really_ stupid, like actually releasing them and trying to fight his way through the guards to get them out.

Not wanting to draw attention by using the front entrance, he slipped around the side of the second pavilion. With no guards in sight he slid under the bottom edge of the fabric, blinking to adjust his vision once he was inside.

It was dark, only a sliver of light from the half open tent flap offered any illumination. He struggled to take a breath, the air was damp and heavy with smoke, a cloying perfume that tickled the back of his throat. He eased his way behind a length of cloth hung from above his head, looking around its edge to get his bearings.

This tent was different, far more cluttered and chaotic than Hun’s. Crates and trunks and boxes of all shapes and sizes were scattered around the space overflowing with a mess of random, dangerous looking things, too overwhelming to identify.

Mikey couldn’t make sense of it. Hun and his men had only been in the valley for two days. How this priest had managed to travel with such a massive amount of junk and make such a storm of confusing debris in that short amount of time was unbelievable.

He inched his way around the back of the tent, the clutter making it easy to hide his movements, itching his nose to try and rid it of the overpowering scent of incense.

There was a soft sphere of light coming from the center of the space and Mikey craned his neck to see over a stack of old trunks. A low table was placed on a plush rug with an ornate lantern the source of the glow. Scattered across its surface was an array of objects that made him twist his lip in disgust. Skulls and bones, feathers and fur, small bowls filled with dark thick liquids. It was enough to make his skin crawl and in front of it all he spied a hunched figure, bent over the table, making small scraping sounds as he worked on something Mikey couldn’t see.

The priest was strangely dressed in bright flowing robes cut jagged and heavy in dozens of colors. His head was hidden under a tall headdress that covered his scalp and looked like it was made from torn feathers and spiked bones tied with string and shiny fabric, it was gaudy and more than a little bit terrifying.

Reaching a tall crate and slipping behind it, he leaned to the side carefully, barely moving his head past the corner of it to try and get a better look, and froze, eyes widening in shock.

The priest was gone.

Pulling sharply back he quickly looked around him, trying to find his target, trembling as a low murmur reached his ears.

“I know you’re here...” The voice hissed in the dark, “I can hear you breathing... sneaky and silent... come to steal my master’s secrets...”

Mikey dropped into a crouch, straining to hear any sound that would alert him to where the priest was.

“I won’t let you...” The voice drifted from somewhere to his right, “I warned my lord Hun that Hamato would try something deceitful... and here you are... and yet... you are not one of the sons... the scent of the bell flower on you is too faint...”

How he could smell anything other than the heavy smoke, Mikey had no idea and he wasn’t interested in sticking around long enough to find out. The priest was moving slowly, invisible in the shadows, but drawing closer with each word. Scowling with frustration Mikey crawled away, looking for better cover and finding it as he flattened himself against the side of a tall wardrobe.

“Show yourself... I won’t hurt you... Lord Hun will want to meet you...” The whisper was too close, with a lance of fear he fought the urge to stumble out of the dark into the safety of the light, he needed to find something he could use to defend himself.

“How did you make it all the way here without being seen? That’s very clever... perhaps you will be allowed to live... perhaps my lord Hun would be interested in putting your skills to better use...”

There was a knife on the table next to the lantern, it looked dull and worn but it was better than nothing. Standing still as stone he closed his eyes and listened. The priest was quiet now, no hissing whisper, no rustle of cloth as he stalked. Silence fell heavy in the small space as they each waited for the other to make a move.

Mikey knew that if the priest was going to shout for the guard, he would have done it already. No, he had other plans for his unexpected intruder, that much was obvious. His only chance now was to somehow get the upper hand and surprise the creep.

The faintest swish of fabric sounded in his ears and he tensed, realizing the priest was only a breath away on the other side of the wardrobe.

Knowing he had no other choice, Mikey took a deep breath and darted away from his hiding place straight for the golden lantern light.

He heard an enraged growl from over his shoulder but didn’t stop to look, leaping over a rusty trunk that stood in his way. He dove for the table, grabbed the knife and rolled to the side, sliding a little on his shell.

Billowing robes passed over his head as the priest lunged for him and missed, not having expected Mikey to hit the ground so suddenly he crashed into a stack of boxes behind them.

Leaping to his feet Mikey spun, backing away as the creep recovered. He didn’t even have time to think, all he could see was snarling teeth and bright yellow eyes charging at him, feathers and fabric fluttering around his wrinkled face. A flash of silver in the low light drew Mikey’s eyes to a short sharp blade clutched in the priest’s gnarled old fingers.

This freak was quick, far quicker than should have been possible judging by how old he looked. Intuitively knowing he couldn’t dodge the attack this time, Mikey sucked in a gasping breath and leaned to the side, his arm shooting out to block the priest as they collided.

They caught each other sideways but Mikey had the leverage, with a grunt he pushed, lifting his opponent off his feet, but not before the shining blade sliced across his upper arm, making him hiss as he felt the sting of it cutting through his sleeve into his flesh. He shoved as hard as he could and the priest stumbled away, bouncing off another stack of crates.

Gritting his teeth and clutching his arm, feeling wet warmth spreading on the fabric, Mikey backed away, praying to any higher being that would listen that the blade hadn’t been poisoned. He only just caught himself from falling backward as his shell thudding against a large rusty trunk. The metal clanged as he hit it and the latch popped, allowing the lid to spring open.

Daring to take his eyes off the crazy priest for a quick second he looked back, seeing nothing but folded cloth and old books in the trunk. Nothing except... laying conspicuously on the very top was something he could possibly use. Grinning he reached down and grabbed it, twirling it clumsily.

He had seen a few of the Hamato soldiers training with these weapons just a few days ago. Two long rounded pieces of wood connected by a short chain. He remembered liking the way they looked as the men expertly spun them around their bodies, and even though he knew he wouldn’t wield them as gracefully as the soldiers had, he hoped he would at least be able to get in a lucky shot.

The priest was back on his feet, circling the table with narrowed eyes, “My master is very angry... the second son stole his prize... but you... my lord Hun will be so pleased when he returns to see I have you to offer him as a replacement...”

Mikey shuddered, an image of himself bound and glassy eyed, huddled with those poor people in the other tent flashing behind his eyes. Leo would come for him, try to save him, but would he make it before it was too late? He knew he couldn’t risk that reality. He couldn’t risk losing Leo’s life in defense of his own.

His heartbeat was pounding in his throat, knowing there were only two possible outcomes, either he would win, or he would be dead. There was no way he would ever allow himself to fall under Hun’s control.

Planting his feet and squaring his shoulders, he glared at the priest, “Come on then. Come and get me.”

A blink, a snarl, the figure before him blurred as it shot forward. Mikey held his ground, counting the footsteps and at the last possible second, he twisted and swung with his good arm as hard as he could. But it was a second too late and he felt the bite of the priest’s clawed hands as they closed around his neck.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The whistle of wood sounded through the air, a loud dull thud echoing around them as the weapon he held miraculously connected with the back of the frantic head that filled his vision. Crazed yellow eyes widened and unfocused, a grunt escaping through his clenched teeth as the priest sagged, slumping to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Taking a staggered step back, Mikey ripped the hood off his head as he heaved and coughed, feeling the raised welts on his skin where the priest’s jagged nails had scratched him through the cloth, but when he pulled his hand back to look there was no blood. Swallowing he stared down at the unconscious priest and blinked, squeezing his eyes shut and open again with difficulty, everything was going fuzzy and fading, he couldn’t quite make sense of what he was seeing. A wave of dizziness threatened to send him to the ground alongside the priest.

The elaborate robe and the headdress vanished before his eyes, leaving only a frail old turtle curled on the ground in nothing but a faded long tunic, his skin so cracked and dry it was more grey than green. Around them the overwhelming clutter was starting to fade away, the smoke and the perfume and the strange mystical objects losing substance and disappearing. Within a minute he found himself in an almost empty tent with only a few crates and trunks scattered around the space, a single cot pushed off to the side, and the table in the center still covered in all of the questionable items from before.

His ears popped as a rush of sound filled them that he hadn’t even noticed was missing. Suddenly he could hear the wind shaking the fabric of the tent, the muffled whinnies of the horses nearby, and the distant roar of the two gathered armies that let him know the fight was still taking place.

An illusion? Or a glamour of some kind. He had heard of strange men from far to the north who could manipulate what you thought you could see using only their minds. He’d never believed they really existed, but after all of the amazing magical things he had seen over the last few days he figured there were a lot of tales that might be real that he would have never considered to be before. Knocking the priest unconscious must have broken his control over the fantasy.

“Ouch! Ow, ow...” His arm was stinging where the knife had sliced his skin, but the bleeding had already almost stopped. Prodding at the wound with his finger he stepped over to the table and grabbed a reasonably clean looking strip of cloth that he tied around his arm to staunch the flow. It didn’t tingle or itch and now that the smoke was gone, and his thoughts were clearing he could tell it was a clean cut with no indication of poison.

“Well that sucked.” He grumbled to himself, looking back at the crumpled heap on the floor. But he was successful at least. The priest was his captive... so long as he could figure out a way to get him out of the camp and back to the estate before the old man had a chance to wake up.

He looked through the crates and trunks, suppressing a gleeful laugh when he found a length of rope that he unraveled as he quickly returned to securely bind the priest’s hands and feet.

He tucked his found weapon into his belt, thinking it might come in handy as he tried to sneak back out of the camp, then he slung the limp body over his shoulder and took a quick look around outside the tent flap. Stepping out into the sunlight he crouched as low as he could, the priest was light as a feather, but cumbersome to carry over one shoulder and it was throwing off his balance.

It took all his self-control not to step back inside Hun’s tent to release the captives. His stomach turned at the idea of leaving them behind, but he knew there was nothing he could do for them right now. His job was to deliver the priest securely into Lord Hamato’s custody. The best way he could help those poor souls was to get back to the estate as quickly as he could.

Carefully slipping around tents, Mikey paused and ducked, straining his ears for any sound that one of the guards was near. But there was nothing. The farther he moved the more confident he grew that there were no guards to be seen, no coughs or grunts to tell him where they were. He frowned and wondered if they had all abandoned their posts to go watch the fight. It seemed too good to be true, but he wouldn’t be surprised if they had.

For one irrational second, seeing there would be no resistance to their escape, Mikey considered going back for the prisoners, he even turned and took a step in that direction. But then Donatello’s voice echoed in his mind, ‘ _I can feel him... I can feel his heartbeat…’_ and that single thought made him stop.

With no way of knowing if Hun’s perverted bonds worked the same way as a traditional one, he couldn’t know if Hun would feel Mikey moving his bond prisoners. Would he be able to tell when their location changed from the camp to the estate? Would he feel them moving through the trees, out of his grasp?

He couldn’t risk it and that was infuriating. They were scared and they were lost and even with a straight shot to freedom there was still nothing he could do. Sadly, he turned and kept walking, repeating inside his head over and over that he was only one turtle, that he _was_ helping, that what they really needed was the might of the Hamato army to save them.

He let out a heavy sigh of resignation once he was safely hidden back in the trees. His shoulders and back were starting to ache from the tension but at least he’d made it out, even if he was constantly glancing back over his shoulder as he walked. He never trusted a job that went as easily as this one had, but he also wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. If Hun’s men were more interested in the fight, then they were in their own security then that was fine by him.

~*~*~*~


	15. Playing For Keeps

~*~*~*~

The eastern wall came into view sooner than he expected after trudging through the forest with the unconscious priest perched on his shoulder. The massive construct of brick and mortar was almost as tall as the trees themselves.

Mikey remembered how it had appeared to him on his first day, the way it stretched across the landscape as he gaped at it through the small carriage window. He’d never seen anything like it before in his life, and if he was honest it had scared him, the way that most things did. Then, the wall had seemed like a coiling snake, twisting around and holding him tight enough to squeeze his freedom from him. Now it had taken on an entirely new meaning.

As he approached the towering structure, he felt a calm settle over him like nothing he had ever felt before. He looked at it and all he saw was security, safety and stability. He saw Leonardo, looking at him like he was the only thing in the entire world that mattered. He saw love, he saw comfort, he saw home.

He also saw one of the captains that had accompanied him and Leo on their picnic the other morning standing in the shadow of a cherry tree next to where the small hidden door was concealed, waiting for him. It made sense Leo would leave a man there to make sure he found his way back in safely.

“Um, hello.” Mikey said as he approached with a smile.

The captain bowed, “My Lord Leonardo bid me wait for you here. He will be pleased to see you have succeeded.” His eyes darted down to the blood on his sleeve with concern, “Are you injured?”

Glancing at his wound Mikey shook his head, “Oh, no, it’s fine. This guy put up a bit of a fight but it’s just a scratch.”

The captain nodded, “We will have our healers look at it at once.”

Mikey balked at that, he didn’t have time to waste with the healers, he needed to get to Leo and make sure that Raph and Don were alright.

“I’m more worried about getting this priest somewhere secure before he wakes up.” He said. “This is gonna sound crazy, but he has this strange ability to make you see things that aren’t there.”

“Not crazy at all.” The captain said as he opened the door and let Mikey back onto the estate, sealing it closed behind them, “Our priests have anticipated what some of his powers might be. We will let them know at once so they may counteract anything he tries to do. Please follow me.”

They crossed the grounds quickly toward an area of the estate that Mikey hadn’t visited yet. Behind the line of barracks was a small squat building made of stone with no windows and only one door. Thinking it was a cell of some sort Mikey prepared to let the priest slide off his shoulder, but he was surprised when the captain opened the door to reveal nothing but a narrow stairway leading down into the ground.

Without a word the captain began to descend into the darkness. Apprehensively Mikey watched him disappear, pausing for only a moment to question all of his life choices before following.

At the bottom a large cavern had been carved out of the earth, with small cells lining each side closed in by iron bars. Near the very back of the space a group stood watching them advance.

They indicated an open cell and Mikey dropped the priest on the ground, stepping back while the captain explained what Mikey had told him to one of the Hamato priests.

A stern looking healer stepped forward and grabbed at his arm, pulling him away from the group. A spike of anxiety hit him hard, not knowing where the healer was leading him or what was going to happen if he allowed it was unsettling and the last thing he wanted to deal with just then.

Mikey shook his head, tugging to free his arm, “No, no... it’s fine... I need to get... please let go of my... I have to go tell Leo...”

“Young man, please hold still and let me treat your wound!”

Yanking himself out of the healer’s grip Mikey took off for the stairs, yelling over his shoulder, “Sorry! I really gotta go!”

Shouts for him to wait followed him but he had no intention of stopping, nothing short of being tackled to the ground was going to stop him from getting to Leo and making sure Donnie was still alive.

He made for the main gates at a full sprint not really thinking about how far away the meadow where the fight was being staged actually was. It didn’t take long for his lungs to start burning from the exertion, but he didn’t slow down. He had to get there as quickly as possible, it wasn’t even a choice, it was something he felt in his bones, like a weight in his chest. He had to know they were all alright.

Rounding the corner of the stables he saw the hulking form of one of Hamato’s generals standing near a large stallion. Surprise lit across the large turtle’s face as he held out his arm, motioning as Mikey ran toward him, “Young sir, please stop! Lord Leonardo asked me to bring you to him as soon as you returned.”

“Oh, really?” Mike gasped, stopping to lean on his knees, swallowing around heaving breaths, “That would be... great...”

“Are you alright?” The general asked, concerned. “Your arm. You are bleeding.”

Mikey should have been grateful that everyone was so concerned about his well being, and normally he would have been. But right now, his arm was the absolute least of his worries and he really wished everyone would just shut up about it. It didn’t even sting anymore.

“My arm is fine!” He asserted. “Look, I just need to get to Leo... uh, Lord Leonardo... right now. Please.”

“Of course.” The general answered, not even questioning his slip of the honorific, quickly climbing onto the stallion and reaching down for Mikey. “Climb up behind me and I will take you there at once.”

Relieved, he quickly accepted the offered hand and settled himself behind the general, gripping the edges of his shell and squeezing the horse with his knees. The animal leapt to a gallop and almost before Mikey could blink, they were through the main gate and passing through the village toward the meadow.

He heard the crowd before it came into view. A cascading roar of yells and shouts that ebbed and flowed on the wind. He craned his neck over the general’s shoulder to see and his breath caught. Half of the Hamato army was there, dwarfing the numbers of Hun’s men as they packed themselves around the wide-open space.

A crashing wave of relief overcame him as they reached the challenge area. An open ring had been constructed for combat and Mikey could see Raph and Don in the middle of it. Don was covered in mud and more than a little blood, but he seemed to be holding his own for the most part. They both looked tired and worn out, their breathing heavy as they fought their opponents.

Don was paired with a man that was only half as large as Hun but still formidable for his size. Mikey assumed he must be one of Hun’s generals, brought in to even the odds once Raph made it clear that Don would be joining him for the fight. He stared at the long wooden staff Don swung around his body with ease, his fingers a blur as it twisted in his grip, expertly halting its arc with a jab that caught the general right in his gut, forcing him to stagger back, gasping for air.

Raph was facing off against Hun himself, both of them sporting split lips and fresh bruises that bloomed across their skin. Hun wiped at the trickle of blood on his chin and dove for Raph with a snarl, his clenched fists raised. Raph easily side stepped him, crouching and swinging his leg in an arc trying to catch Hun at his ankles, but Hun leapt up at the last second, avoiding the hit.

Spinning on the balls of his feet, Hun pushed against the ground with an enraged yell, catching Raph on the center of his plastron with his bulging shoulder, taking them both down to the mud. With a grunt he rose to his knees and began pummeling Raph with his fists, hitting his face and shoulders and neck, anywhere he could reach.

As Raph took the blows he managed to wedge one leg up between them, planting his foot against Hun’s chest and pushing as hard as he could, growling deep and low, sending the brute flying backward through the air.

He quickly rolled and regained his feet before Hun even hit the ground, leaping to Don’s rescue just as the general was about to land a blow across the back of his mate’s shell with a katana that gleamed in the midday light.

Raph’s sai caught the blade with a clang of metal and Don ducked away, sweeping his staff low to catch the general behind his knees, knocking his legs out from under him and sending him crashing to the ground. The sword in the general’s hands flew out of his grip, causing part of the nearby taunting crowd to scatter as it sailed into them.

“Raph!” Don yelled and instantly Raphael spun, blocking Hun’s massive arm and the blow that was aimed directly at his head. Their fists flew as Raph beat him back away from Don.

Red with fury, Hun knocked aside Raph’s arm and surged forward, closing his meaty hand around the second son’s throat, lifting him from the ground and tossing him aside like he weighed nothing at all.

The crowd roared as Raph hit the ground rolling, bouncing back to his feet as he skid to a stop. Hun stalked toward him, his lip curled into a sneer. Raph twirled his weapons, snapping the points flat against his forearms and charged forward without giving Hun the chance to think about his next attack.

Surprised, Hun staggered backward, raising his arms in a defensive posture. Raph jumped into the air, intent on slamming his foot into Hun’s throat with the entire force of his body, but Hun was faster, grabbing ahold of Raph’s ankle and flinging him aside.

Don’s staff was moving too fast to see, thrumming hollowly through the air as he whipped it against the general’s arms and legs, anywhere the thug left an opening, forcing his opponent backward with each strike. Beads of sweat were rolling down his neck and he was almost hyperventilating, he was breathing so heavily, but he never relented, not wanting to give the general even a second to counter his attack.

Mikey held his breath watching Don. Leo had been absolutely right, Don was better than good, maybe not take down Leo or Lord Hamato himself good, but he could certainly defend himself better then it seemed anyone in the crowd had expected, judging by the gasps and cheers that met each of his strikes against the general.

Mikey’s attention was drawn away from the action as they stopped next to a raised dais where Leonardo was seated next to his father. Leo shot to his feet as their eyes met and Mikey couldn’t hold back a moan of relief.

He slid from the horse’s back and hurried forward, Leo meeting him halfway, wrapping his arms around his mate’s neck in a desperate hug. They held to each other close, not caring for the moment how many of the gathered soldiers saw. Leo’s breath on his neck and the weight of his arms was the only thing that mattered, and Mikey let everything else fade, just for a second. He hadn’t realized how tense he was until he felt Leo’s warmth melting the stiffness in his muscles away.

Leo pushed him back, holding his shoulders, looking him over closely, “Are you alright? Are you hurt? Is that blood?!”

“I’m fine!” Mikey assured him, “It’s nothing, just a scratch.”

Leo frowned, “Why didn’t the healers treat you? I told them, as soon as you returned...”

“They tried, I wouldn’t let them, it’s not their fault.” The last thing Mikey wanted was for anyone to get in trouble because of him.

“What do you mean you wouldn’t let...”

“I just had to get to you. I didn’t want to waste time... I needed...” He trailed off. Now that he was safely back in Leo’s arms, he couldn’t help but be a little embarrassed by how frantic he had been acting.

Leo’s face softened and he smiled, rubbing Mikey’s cheek with his thumb. “Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked again, quieter this time.

Mikey nodded and then smiled proudly, “I got him. One crazy old priest in custody. And there are seven terrified bond prisoners being held in the largest pavilion.” He added, pointing at where the top of Hun’s tent could just be seen over the crowd. “We gotta get them out of there, Leo.”

Leo looked at him, shaking his head in amazement. “We will... right now.”

He pulled back and went straight to Lord Hamato, whispering in his ear everything Mikey had just told him. The lord listened closely, nodding as Leo finished.

Without hesitation, Lord Hamato stood and stepped forward, drawing a breath as if he were preparing to call an end to the match. But before he could speak a sharp gasp rippled through the gathered crowd, a wave of movement pulling the sea of bodies inward toward the combat ring.

Moving quickly to Leo’s side, Mikey stood on his toes to see over their heads, fear lancing through him.

The general had broken past Don’s defenses and had him down on one knee in a headlock, his foot pressing Don’s staff into the mud. Raph was on the offensive, pushing Hun backward toward where Don struggled, but he was nowhere near close enough to help his mate.

Something small and bright flashed in the sunlight only a moment before Mikey realized what it was. He yelled a warning too late as the general raised his arm and plunged the dagger into Don’s side, his friend hissing a cry through his teeth as he shoved back against his attacker.

Leonardo cried foul, shouting Don’s name as the crowd erupted in anger, the deafening noise drowning out even Raphael’s deep yells.

Mikey didn’t know what to do. The soldiers in front of them were packed so thick even Leo was having trouble getting them to move. He could see dark red spreading through the cloth on Don’s side below the hilt of the dagger wedged just behind his plastron.

But Don wasn’t down. Far from it in fact.

The general staggered back as Don shoved against him with his shell. Spinning on his knee, he brought his staff up, mud flying in an arc around him. With a keening shout and all the strength he had, he jabbed the end up hard, right into his opponent’s nose.

Blood sprayed from the generals face as his nasal cavity collapsed and he was dead before he even hit the ground, his head lolling side to side as the blood bubbled down his cheeks and pooled in his eyes.

Raph was still moving in an unrelenting onslaught that gave Hun no chance to do anything other than defend himself. With a bellowing shout the second son leapt into the air, his foot connecting dead center on Hun’s chest sending the rival leader flying backward. Hun only just kept his footing, his heels leaving deep trenches where they slid in the mud.

He came to a stop close to where Don still knelt on the ground. Quickly taking advantage of the opening, Don spun again on both knees, bringing his staff around with the full force of his strength, yelling through clenched teeth as the wood connected with Hun’s ankle, shattering the bone.

The crack of it echoed in the meadow, all of Hun’s men and most of the Hamato soldiers groaning at the sound. Hun’s leg buckled as he released a primal screech, reaching down toward the pain.

But he barely had the chance to move before Raphael’s shadow fell over him. He looked up at the second son flying through the air, the tips of his weapons glinting in the light, the full weight of his body knocking the brute flat on his back as Raph snarled and plunged both sai deep into Hun’s chest.

Silence. Every man was still as a statue.

The only sounds were Raph’s growling breaths and the wet, bloody gurgle in Hun’s throat as he twitched in the mud.

Three seconds later, maybe five, Hun went completely limp and didn’t move again.

Don was on his carapace, his breath coming in short quick gasps, staring wide eyed at the sky. Raph blinked, the fog of his rage lifting as he pulled his weapons out of Hun’s chest cavity.

As he stood the whole of Hun’s army scattered, dropping their weapons and running in every direction as fast as their feet would carry them.

Within seconds Lord Hamato was yelling commands, ordering his men to give chase and apprehend every single one of the rival clan’s soldiers before they could escape.

But it was all background noise as Mikey leapt into the combat ring right behind Leo, sprinting to where Raph stood looking down at what was left of Hun. He shook himself as they approached, his eyes darting to where his mate lay in the mud. He made a noise that echoed around them, an anguished grunting yell ripping from his throat as he rushed to Don’s side, looking down into his face.

“Don?! Donnie?! You’re ok... it’s ok... HEALER! I need a healer NOW!!”

“Raphie... I’m fine...” Don whispered, reaching for Raph’s hand and wincing as the movement of his arm pulled at the dagger still in his side.

Mikey hit his knees, gently lifting Don’s head out of the mud to cradle it in his lap, trying not to look at the blood pooling under his shell as it soaked into the ground. Don was getting paler by the second and he could feel the shakes rippling across his olive skin as the shock set in.

Unsure of what to do, Mikey looked up to find Leo standing over them protectively. “Leo...?”

“He’ll be alright.” Leo said, turning his head to hide the tremor in his voice, waving his arm to catch the attention of two healers rushing toward them.

“Is this... is this hurting ya’, Donnie?” Raph said quietly, reaching for the dagger. “Let me... let me get it out...”

“DON’T!” One of the healers screamed as they approached. “Don’t touch it! If the blade has pierced an artery he could bleed out in seconds.”

Raph jerked his hand away, fear in his eyes at what he might have just done. The healer knelt beside Don, carefully ripping open his tunic and examining his wound closely, before looking up into Raph’s terrified eyes.

“I think this might not be as bad as it looks, my lord.” She said. “It appears as if he may have moved just as the dagger pierced his side and the blade was pushed forward toward his plastron. If we are lucky it will not have cut through any vital organs... will you allow us to care for him?”

Mikey realized the woman had to ask that last question because Raph was still leaned forward over Don, practically covering him with his body as he stared desperately at the healer. After a second Raph blinked and nodded unsteadily, leaning away but keeping a tight grip on Don’s hand.

The healers gathered close, working quickly, cleaning Don’s side of the sticky mud and then pressing their hands together to cover the place where the dagger protruded from his side as well as the area of his plastron directly above it. They began to chant a quiet song that sounded more like a prayer and Mikey saw a pale-yellow light begin to softly glow through their fingers.

Don’s eyes were squeezed shut, his teeth bared. He whimpered and stiffened as the healer’s finished their chant and let out an exhausted cry before going perfectly still.

For one terrifying moment Mikey thought Donatello was gone. He looked down at his friend as if he were looking through a long tunnel, so numb he felt like he was floating. But just as tears threatened to fill his eyes, he caught the movement of Don’s chest as it gently rose and fell with his steady breaths and Mikey let out a soft gasping laugh of relief.

The yellow shining glow faded, and the healer gently slid the dagger out of Don’s body, quickly pressing a thick cloth to the wound, catching the small amount of blood that seeped out before it was covered.

They moved to lift Don onto a stretcher but Raph would have none of it, insisting on carrying his mate himself. The healer gave him a tight look but didn’t argue, holding the cloth firmly against Don’s side as they walked to a wagon waiting nearby.

Mikey stood on shaking legs, watching as they rolled away back toward the estate. He sighed when Leo leaned into him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“He’ll be alright.” Leo repeated.

Nodding against his plastron, Mikey turned to look back at Hun’s corpse, gasping as he finally noticed that the jagged purple lines that twisted around his forearms had disappeared, like they were never there to begin with.

~*~

Leonardo left him under the watchful eye of Lord Hamato while he accompanied his soldiers to help with the capture of Hun’s men as well as the infiltration and cleanup of his camp. The lord invited him to share his carriage and before long they were trundling back across the meadow toward the estate.

Michelangelo fidgeted with his hands in his lap finding himself suddenly and unexpectedly alone with the clan leader. They were halfway back to the village when Lord Hamato finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

“Thank you for your assistance today.” He said. “I do not want you to think it was a wasted effort. Even though Hun has been slain, we will still learn much from this priest that you brought into our custody. His methods for completing the bonds that Hun was benefiting from have long been a mystery to us and my priests will be eager to question him.”

Mikey nodded, not quite comfortable enough to meet his eyes. “I was happy to help, my lord.”

“I trust you are not under the impression that life on the estate is always this exciting.” The lord added. “I assure you the days here are usually quite dull.”

“I... I wasn’t...” Mikey stuttered.

“My son speaks very highly of you. He does not give praise easily... and he does not open himself to others easily either.” Lord Hamato said pointedly. “Leonardo has always been cautious and guarded with his heart. What he needs is someone who can bring him out of his shell... so to speak.”

Finally relaxing a little, Mikey couldn’t help but grin at the implied joke. “I think highly of him too... my lord.”

“I believe you.” The lord said, continuing after a thoughtful pause. “I wish to confess... I have been rather selfish. My reasons for bringing together a group of young people from which my son could choose a mate were purely political. The council has been expressing their displeasure that Leonardo is not yet bonded, and I felt that a push in that direction was required as he seemed to have no interest in... well...”

Lord Hamato turned to gaze out the window, “I allowed myself to be blinded by the optics of life as a clan leader and failed to notice that my sons are now grown and should be free to make their own decisions.” He sighed and turned back to look Mikey in the eye. “The truth is, I am a stubborn old man that forgot how joyous love should be. I never truly meant to put anyone in such an awkward position, least of all you, and I would be humbled if you would accept my apology.”

Lord Hamato waited, smiling softly with his hands folded in his lap while Mikey stared at him wide eyed, unsure of what to say. This day didn’t seem like it was real anymore. Was the lord of the Hamato Clan truly asking forgiveness from him, a peasant? How was he supposed to respond to that?

Knowing he probably looked ridiculous with his mouth opening and closing like a fish, he swallowed and took a breath. “You have nothing to apologize for, my lord. Coming here has been the best thing that’s ever happened to me. My life before was... empty... but now I have a reason to wake up in the morning. I have a home where I feel welcome and I have people I care about... falling in love with Leo has changed my life... and it never would have happened if you hadn’t...”

His voice trailed off as he noticed the hope in Lord Hamato’s eyes.

“You are in love with him?” The lord asked with quiet wonder.

Mikey blinked, hearing his own words playing back in his head. Saying those three words to Leo had been one thing, a special secret that only the two of them shared. But, saying them to Lord Hamato made everything real in a permanent, binding way and he felt his cheeks flush with heat.

“I am.” He answered, a calm certainty coming over him as he faced the lord and smiled.

Lord Hamato returned the smile, relief and joy shining in his eyes. He nodded his acceptance and said nothing more, turning to look out the small carriage window again.

Mikey almost couldn’t believe it. Gaining Raphael’s acceptance had felt liberating, like he imagined a warrior must feel after a battle. But this was different. This was warm and comfortable, like a parent expressing approval to a beloved child. And Lord Hamato had just given it, with no demands or expectations.

He accepted Mikey’s statement of love because, apparently, that was all he needed to hear. It was a refreshingly simple gesture.

He leaned back against his seat, observing the lord from the corner of his eye, astonished and thankful and feeling like, no matter what life threw at him next, he would be ready, because everything had finally fallen into place.

~*~

Arriving back at the estate, work quickly began helping the villagers gather their belongings so they could return to their homes. Mikey spent an hour darting around packing supplies and securing bags and boxes onto carts. He would have worked until the last villager left the courtyard, but Lord Hamato eventually dragged him away, insisting that he bathe and change and eat something.

The sun was setting by the time he returned to the main hall. The healers had finally caught up with him and now there were half a dozen stitches in his arm, wrapped under a tight bandage. He was numb with exhaustion, but he lit up to see Leonardo was there and speaking to his father.

Leo reached for him as he stepped close, needing to feel Mikey’s warmth against his side as he continued to brief Lord Hamato.

He explained that much of what was Hun’s had been absorbed into the Hamato army directly including his equipment and animals, the rest was used to build a pyre that they had thrown Hun’s body onto and lit aflame, mostly without ceremony.

Mikey felt like he might doze on his feet so long as Leo was holding him up. He let his gaze sweep across the room as he tried to listen, his mate’s soothing voice little more than a low hum in his ears.

Servants and soldiers were cataloguing and sorting items from Hun’s camp, turning the chaotic mess into something orderly. When his attention was drawn to the sunken area in the middle of the room it took him a full minute before he recognized the group nestled into the cushions.

There they were, being fawned over by healers and servants offering bowls of broth. The newly freed bond prisoners sat huddled together, their faces open and awestruck, like they had just woken from a long nightmare, the terrible ugly lines on their arms nowhere to be seen.

He caught a flash of bright green, the elder sister sitting up and looking him straight in the face. He had been wearing a hood when they spoke in the tent, it seemed like ages ago now, but he was sure she recognized him anyway. She smiled and mouthed a genuine _thank you_ before turning back to her sister sleeping beside her.

Tears filled his eyes, grateful for her gratitude even though he knew he hadn’t really done anything to earn it.

_You gave them hope..._ A little voice whispered in his head and he supposed that was true.

Saying a sleepy goodnight to Lord Hamato, Leo wrapped an arm tightly around his shoulders and led him from the room. Stars were appearing in the darkened sky, twinkling innocently like nothing at all strange had happened that day.

Leo kissed his head as they entered the garden between the row houses. “Let’s check in on Don before we turn in for the night.”

Perking up a little, Mikey nodded, eager to see how his friend was doing. They knocked, leaning against each other as they waited for Raph to open the door. The second son looked just as exhausted as they were, but the fear was gone from his eyes.

“How is he?” Leo asked.

“Sleepin’” Raph mumbled. “The healers said he’ll be ok so long as he rests. He’s lucky the dagger didn’t do any permanent damage...”

Leo must have heard something in his brother’s voice because he quickly spoke over him, “Don’t blame yourself for this Raph. Donnie made his choice. He knew what the dangers were.”

Raph sighed, shaking his head. “I didn’t protect him...”

Leo gave him an exasperated look, “You know what Donnie would say if he was awake to hear you say that don’t you?”

Raph huffed, knowing the answer even if he didn’t want to admit it. “That he doesn’t need to be protected...”

Leo smiled and after a moment Raph smiled back.

“You need to get some rest too, Raph.” Mikey quietly chimed in. “Don’t stay up all night watching him sleep.”

“No promises.” Raph said around a smirk as he closed the door.

They turned and started walking back across the garden toward the other house. They were only halfway there when suddenly Mikey was struck by a thought. It was something that had been nagging at the back of his mind since the day before and in a blink, it solidified into a fully formed idea.

He pulled up short, causing Leo to look back at him in confusion. “Mikey? What is it?”

“I want to teach music to the children.” Mikey said breathlessly.

“Music? What do you mean?” Leo asked, confused.

A rush of excited energy made him bounce a little on his feet. “I want to have a purpose here. I need to be useful and helpful. Everyone here has something that they do, something they’re good at. I don’t want to just be your mate, or whatever I am. I… I want the clan to accept me because I have value... because I... I want to try...”

He grunted with frustration trying to find the words to explain what he was thinking. Yesterday, in the courtyard, playing his songs for the children, seeing their smiles and hearing their laughter... it had felt right. Like something was showing him the path he was meant to take. He wanted every child in the village to feel the joy that music could bring because that was the one shining force that had kept him grounded as he struggled through every day. No matter how bad things were, he always had his guitar and a song to sing, so he always had a little bit of happiness. He wanted to show the children that they could create their own happiness, even when there was nothing to be happy about.

His head was buzzing with so much excitement over the idea that he didn’t notice how Leo’s shoulders had sagged until he stepped forward to cup Mikey’s cheek with his hand, looking at him with a serious expression.

“Mikey, you don’t need to prove anything to anyone here. There’s no obligation for you to work or... to perform for...” He sighed, a darkness shadowing his eyes, “You’re free to go now, if that’s what you want.”

Mikey shook his head, confused. “What?”

“You were brought here on my father’s order because of his misguided beliefs and traditions.” Leo said with a troubled frown, “If your choices during the last few days have been influenced by a belief that you are expected to stay because of our position over you then...”

“Leo, stop.” Mikey spoke, placing a finger over his lips to silence him. This wasn’t what he had expected to hear, but right away he could see what Leo was doing.

Leonardo, always selfless, always cautious, always guarded. Donatello and Lord Hamato both had warned him. Leo was hiding behind his own barriers, protecting himself in case Mikey revealed that his choice to stay had been because of fear or some other ulterior motive. He was bracing himself for the pain of Mikey walking away.

It was a defense mechanism, and that was something Mikey understood all too well.

“And I thought I was skittish.” Mikey chuckled, but to his surprise Leo flinched and he was forced to tightly grip his mate’s forearms as the eldest son started to pull away. “Leo, look at me. If I wanted to leave, I would already be gone. I’ve spent every day of my life running, avoiding my problems and worries and fears. But... you make me brave. You are the reason that I’m not scared anymore. I told you last night that I’m not going anywhere, and I meant it.”

Leo closed his eyes with a shudder, clenching his fists at his side. When he finally spoke again, his voice was a whisper, “I was afraid...”

Mikey pressed in close, running his fingers along Leo’s shoulder in a gentle caress. “Afraid of what?”

“That you wouldn’t come back.” Leo answered, opening his eyes. “That you would be hurt, or killed, or maybe that you would just leave. I don’t know what I would have done... if you didn’t...”

Mikey surged forward, claiming Leo’s mouth, pouring every ounce of his want and need, his determination and dedication and all of his love into a kiss that left them both breathless, clinging and panting and whimpering in an effort to convey what they felt now that the words were failing them. Foreheads pressed together, they breathed each other’s air, trembling with the force of the emotion threatening to overwhelm them.

Mikey released a shaky breath, “I love you.”

“I love you.” Leo answered without hesitation, “From the moment I laid eyes on you, I felt my soul calling to you. Please, tell me you feel it too.”

“I feel it.” Mikey whispered. Now that he knew what it was, he realized he had felt it all along. From the first day, sitting on that bench under the cherry trees, his song drifting through the air around them. It was what had filled the empty space inside him as he looked into Leonardo’s eyes for the first time, this feeling of contentment and peace and overwhelming joy.

It was the only thing he would ever need for the rest of his life.

He reached up and wrapped his arms around Leo’s neck, pressing another kiss to his lips before pulling back and looking deeply into the hazel eyes he had come to love so, so much.

“Take me to bed.” He said, low and pleading.

In that instant all the doubt and fear between them was quelled, replaced with an all-encompassing trust and love that had them swaying against each other under the power of it.

With a hungry smile, Leonardo picked him up, wrapping his legs around his waist, kissing him as they entered the house they now shared, both of them knowing there was not one thing in the entire world that could have stopped him from complying with that quiet, heated request.

~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for 100 kudos!!! I love all my readers, you're the best! <3<3<3


	16. Never Ever Getting Rid of Me

~*~*~*~

**6 Months Later**

~*~*~*~

Once upon a time there was a young turtle that lived on a farm. His favorite thing in the whole wide world was sitting on his grandmother's knee while she sang him a song. He was too young to understand the words, but that was alright, because he was happy when she sang to him, and that was the only thing that mattered.

Then one day his grandmother was gone. They wouldn’t tell him where she went, not his mama or his papa, they just told him to stop crying and do his chores. After that he wasn’t happy anymore.

As the days turned into weeks turned into months turned into years, he began to believe that he would never be happy again. But he never forgot the song she would sing to him, and during his lowest moments, on his darkest days, he would sing her song quietly to himself and he would remember, if only for a moment, what it was like to feel happy.

Now, so many years later, he had finally learned what it was to be genuinely happy. He knew love and he knew joy; he had a family that was his very own. Not the one he was born into, but the one he chose. And because of that his grandmother’s song had taken on a different meaning. He no longer sang it to feel happiness for himself, he no longer needed to, now he sang it to teach others how to find their own happiness.

The children were still learning how to hold the strings to make all the different notes, but they knew the words and the melody, and they would sing until the walls of the schoolhouse shook with their joy.

Leonardo had given him the one-room cottage that sat near the village square and helped him fill it with every instrument there was, even the ones he didn’t know how to play. But he was learning. Donatello brought in books for him from every corner of the world with instructions on how each instrument worked, and he would sit for hours, refusing to turn a page until he perfected each technique. And every morning, with the children gathered around him, he would show them what he had learned. And the joy of their song could be heard in every corner of the estate.

But on this day the hour was late, so the children weren’t with him. The village was quiet and the light from the setting sun stretched long across the floor of his schoolhouse as he sat alone, strumming the strings of his precious guitar, lost in the melody he was creating. Maybe he would remember to write it down tomorrow if he could remember the notes.

A shadow fell on the stone at his feet, blocking the light. Lifting his gaze, he found his friend smiling down at him, quiet as the final notes drifted through the air between them.

“It’s time.” Donatello said after the music faded away.

Drawing a deep breath Michelangelo stood, carefully placing his instrument back into its case. He turned to see Don had stepped closer, his presence a calming balm on the nerves that were starting to shiver in his chest.

“How do I look?” Mikey asked, holding out his arms and spinning once to try and hide the tremor in his voice.

Don chuckled, reaching out to pull on Mikey’s tunic. “Well, I think you would look better if you would ever take the time to fasten your toggles correctly.”

Mikey smirked, looking down at Don’s fingers as his friend fixed where he had looped a toggle through the wrong fastening, his gaze lingered on the expanse of orange silk decorated by delicately embroidered brilliantly blue bell flowers cascading across his shoulders and down his arms.

It was true he hadn’t paid much attention as he was dressing earlier, his thoughts were bouncing around too frantically in his head for that, making it difficult to focus on anything, least of all his shirt. That’s why he was hiding in his schoolhouse. Well, not hiding, that wasn’t what he did anymore, but sometimes he still needed a few minutes alone with his guitar, just to calm his mind when things got too complicated.

He wasn’t scared. He wanted this night more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life. But old habits were hard to break, all the same. When he’d said he needed some air, Leo understood, pushing him out the door as he smiled and kissed his forehead and told him not to be late. And Don had only come looking for him because he knew how lost in the music Mikey could get.

Sometimes he wondered if they knew him better than he knew himself.

“Nervous?” Don asked, smoothing the wrinkles in the orange silk.

“This isn’t going to be the same as yours, is it?” Mikey asked after a pause.

Don tilted his head with an amused smile as he considered the question before replying. “Not... quite the same. The council is here for one... and there will be fireworks after. But you’re not really going to be in a position to notice any of those things anyway.”

Mikey’s eyes widened, swallowing through the realization of what his friend was implying. “Donnie, please don’t let me do anything... embarrassing... in front of the council.”

Don’s hearty laugh filled the cottage as he took Mikey’s arm, draping it through his own. They left the schoolhouse and the village square behind, walking the main road back to the estate at a leisurely pace.

Villagers on their way home from their daily work stopped to bow and give their well wishes to Michelangelo. They all addressed Donatello as a lord now, which would never not be weird, and even though Don said he was starting to get used to it, Mikey didn’t really believe him.

As they walked Don stretched a little, rubbing the edge of his plastron with a grimace. His wound was completely healed, there was hardly even a scar where the dagger had pierced his side. But after his battle with Hun’s general, he always seemed to favor the area of his injury when the weather turned foul. Mikey looked back over his shoulder and, sure enough, dark clouds on the horizon looked like they would threaten rain tomorrow.

When they passed through the gates Mikey saw Raphael waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the main hall. Dressed in his finest, he was leaning against a stone column, twirling one of his weapons around his fingers. He stopped and hooked it through his belt as they approached.

“Bout’ time.” He grumbled. “Everyone’s waitin’.”

“We aren’t late.” Don said, stepping close to his mate.

Raph reached out and grabbed Don’s hand, “I see ya’ even cleaned the grease out from under your fingernails.”

Don smirked at the tease. “Don’t you start. I wasn’t even in my workshop today.”

Mikey tried not to laugh. As soon as Don was out of danger and on the mend, Raphael had spent an entire week from dawn to dusk building a workshop for him behind the blacksmith's barn. Mikey had helped where he could with Leo pitching in as well, so by the time Don could walk on his own again it was ready.

When they presented it to him, the former steward was so surprised he could barely form words, and for every day since he’d spent almost all of his time shut up inside it, working on one project or another. It was usually a battle to pull him out of there, even for meals, and his skin was always smudged with dirt and grease. Raph would tease him about it, but in an affectionate way that always had Don giving in rather than working until the sun began to rise.

As often happened when the two were together, Raph and Don became distracted by each other, momentarily forgetting where they were and what they were supposed to be doing, losing themselves in each other’s eyes and whispering as they bent their heads close together.

Mikey shuffled from foot to foot, giving them a moment as he eyed the doors to the main hall. They were wide open, and he could hear the low rumble of quiet conversation from the room beyond.

Don had asked him if he was nervous, and he supposed he was a little, but not as much as he thought he would be. Leonardo was in there, waiting for him, and that thought brought a warmth to his cheeks that had nothing to do with nerves.

He jumped as a hand came to rest at his elbow and he turned to find Don watching him with a knowing smile.

“I think I’ll go see how Leo is doing.” He said with a playful wink before he disappeared up the stairs.

Raph came over and turned him by the shoulders, waiting until he was sure he had Mikey’s full attention. “Ya’ know how different this is gonna be for ya’, right?”

“I have a pretty good idea...” Mikey admitted.

“And I don’t mean just because of who’s in there.” Raph insisted, gesturing at the hall. “Leo’s the heir, and someday he’ll be the leader of this clan. There’re gonna be expectations on you that not even _I_ have to deal with.”

Mikey took a deep breath and released it slowly. He knew all this already; Leo had explained it. But the fact that Raph was here, taking the time to tell him as well, to help him prepare for what was coming, meant so much. It showed how much he really cared.

“You’ll represent the family, but more importantly you’ll represent _him_ , and the image he has to uphold.” Raph continued. “You may even be called on to stand in for him in certain situations. Usually that’ll only be if I’m not available, but still. Are ya’ sure you’re ready to take on that responsibility?”

Mikey sighed. “I won’t pretend like I even really understand what any of that means. At this point it seems like it’s all just stuff I’ll need to figure out as I go. But I’m ready. I’ll do anything he asks of me because I love him, and I’ll happily do whatever it takes to be with him.”

Raphael gazed at him solemnly for a full minute, staring deeply into his eyes, judging the truth of his words through the set of his shoulders and the steadiness of his breath. When he didn’t flinch, Raph graced him with a rare warm smile.

“Go on then, he’s waitin’ for ya’.” Raph said

Bolstered and relieved and so much more than just ready, Mikey turned to the hall, lifting his foot to the first stair, jerking in surprise when he was suddenly stopped by Raph’s hand on his arm.

“Keep your eyes on Leo.” The second son said. “He’s the only one in that room that matters right now.”

Mikey nodded, smiling gratefully before turning back to ascend the stairs, Raph falling in behind him as he climbed. When he reached the open doorway, he stopped and stared.

The hall was aglow with light. Hundreds of lanterns hung from every beam, candles adorned every surface. Swathes of silk in orange and blue, bearing the bell flower in glittering thread, fluttered from the rafters.

A sea of faces filled every corner seated at small round tables. Nobility from every province across the Hamato lands sat in conversation, dressed in all the finery of their stations, sipping wine from golden cups. At the far end of the room the dais had been expanded to hold a long table with enough room to seat the entire council, ten clan leaders in all, including Lord Hamato himself at the center.

Mikey swallowed, this wasn’t the intimate warmth of the waterfall grotto, with sparkling lights and the friendly faces of the serving staff bringing a familiar feel of normalcy to the gathering. This was a room filled to the brim with wealth and power, he could see it on their haughty faces and in the way they held themselves. They had come to the estate not to see Lord Hamato or Leonardo or even the ceremony itself. They had only come to be seen themselves, to have the distinction of being able to say they were here to witness this night.

These nobles lived in a world so far removed from everything he had ever known, and seeing their self-importance so blatantly on view, made him hesitate.

Not even one of them seemed to notice his arrival.

 _And why would they?_ He thought with a momentary chill. He was a peasant, little more than dirt scraped off the bottom of a shoe standing among them like he belonged. He had never felt so out of place surrounded by so many people.

It might have even been enough to weaken his resolve, but then he looked up, to the end of the aisle extending straight out in front of him, and there was Leo, beautiful in blue with soft sapphire fabric framing his shining eyes, beaming at him like he was a perfect diamond in a room full of coal.

Michelangelo’s smile widened as courage filled him. Raphael was right. Let these nobles preen their feathers if it makes them feel better. Right now, Leonardo was the only one in this entire massive hall that mattered.

He felt Raph’s hand come to rest on his shell, giving him a gentle push, so he took a deep breath and with his head held high, stepped into the room.

They walked down the center aisle together, Raph just a step behind him, the comforting weight of his hand remaining on his carapace. They were halfway across the hall before the conversation surrounding him changed. It grew quiet, he heard their whispers, saw their stares out of the corners of his eyes. They saw him, confidently wearing Leonardo’s symbol like he was one of them... and they laughed.

His step faltered hearing their snickers, seeing the way their heads bent together as they watched him approach the dais. His age-old instinct to flee bunched in his muscles and he clenched his fists. Then he heard Raph snarl low, discrete in his warning but clear enough that the surrounding nobles quickly contained themselves, drawing back their shoulders and pursing their lips at the offense of being so scolded by Lord Hamato’s second son.

But it was exactly the support he needed. Knowing that Raph was protecting him, kept his feet moving forward, kept his eyes locked on Leonardo waiting for him at the end of the room.

 _They don’t matter..._ He repeated the thought in his head and was surprised to find it wasn’t hard to truly convince himself of it. Leo didn’t see him as a peasant. Leo had always treated him like they were equals, had never once made him feel like he was lower than him. It was part of why he had fallen so hard and so easily for the eldest son. Leo had accepted him for who he was from the moment their eyes had met.

They were in this together and they always would be.

Don was standing with Leo, smiling warmly as they all finally came together at the end of the aisle. Raph said something to his brother, but Mikey failed to hear it, the stress of the long walk had filled his ears with a low buzzing sound. He blinked as the second son gave his shoulder a heavy pat and he stepped away, taking Don with him to a nearby table.

Then Leo took his hand and suddenly the room may as well have been empty. His vision focused and the noise in his ears cleared. With all his senses centered on his mate he squeezed Leo’s fingers.

“Hi.” He whispered.

“Hey.” Leo whispered back. “Ready?”

Mikey nodded and Leo pulled him down to kneel on plush cushions positioned in front of the dais where a priest patiently waited. Silence settled over the hall.

A week ago, Don had sat down with him and tried to explain what was about to happen. But nothing his friend had said during that conversation could have ever prepared him for the reality of his own bonding ceremony.

As soon as the priest started chanting his body went completely numb, like he was floating above the floor. All he could hear was his own heartbeat, all he could feel was Leo’s hands clutching his, all he could smell was candle wax and jasmine and the musk of smoky incense, all he could see was Leo’s gentle hazel gaze drinking him in.

Leo grinned sideways, trying not to laugh, and Mikey had no idea what was so funny, but he found himself biting his lip, suppressing the giggle threatening to burst past his lips.

Somehow his brain registered the priest asking for their consent and he gave it simultaneously with Leo, enthusiastically smiling wide as the priest lowered the lanterns and lifted their ribbon.

Lines of orange and blue swam in his vision and he thought his fingers might fall off from how tightly Leo was holding his hands. When the priest laid the ribbon on his skin he jumped, startled by how cold and slick it was.

The tightness that enveloped them as the length wrapped around their wrists and up their arms, twisting and folding until they were encased together in the soft silk, was the strangest feeling. He honestly couldn’t tell if he loved it or hated it. Maybe it was a mix of both.

His shoulders shook with an emotion that didn’t have a name as tears he couldn’t have held back even if he had wanted to escaped to roll down his cheeks. He looked up to find Leo’s mask wet with his own tears, not caring or at all bothered by who was watching, who would see.

The light of a flame filled his vision as the priest lifted the candle between them, the next part of his speech nothing but a low murmur in his ears. He trembled as the flame lowered to rest against the silk covering his wrist.

The oil-soaked ribbon easily caught and Mikey released a shuddering breath. It was warm and comforting, his hands and arms tingling where the blue fire slowly spread between them. It was nothing more than a gentle tickle, like a feather dragging lightly across his skin. He could feel the tremors from Leo’s fingers and squeezed him tighter, pulling gently at his hands.

He watched the ashy ribbon disintegrate and flake away, drifting down into the bowls beneath them. Through his tears the blue and orange lines left behind to swirl on his skin seemed to glow in the candlelight. He couldn’t take his eyes off them.

The droning voice of the priest came to him again, like he was hearing it from underwater, a pulsing hum as he chanted. Then a bowl appeared under his nose, the sharp earthy scent of wine filling his nostrils. He tore his eyes up to look and he could see the dark flakey ash dust swirling in the blood red liquid.

With great effort he released Leo’s hands, although it felt like he was ripping off his own skin, like his heart would explode within his chest if he didn’t immediately recapture his fingers and their warmth and their soft heavy comforting weight, if he couldn’t...

He grabbed the bowl, staring desperately into Leo’s eyes as he gulped down the wine. There was no gentle sipping, no savoring of the vintage, there was no time for that.

His soul was screaming.

The bowl disappeared, he sucked air into his lungs like he had never taken a single breath before. Light blazed around them, through him, filling his every pore until he was floating in it. The floor beneath him, the air around him, the very room disappeared, until there was nothing but the light and a heavy silence, like cotton in his ears.

Softly a song drifted to him like smoke, so quiet he almost couldn’t hear it, a whisper keeping him anchored to this reality. It was a voice he hadn’t heard in so many long lonely years. He opened his eyes wide against the pure light, searching for her, but all he saw was wisps and shadows that barely registered in his vision.

Her voice was radiance and rapture and it filled him to bursting. He threw his head back and his arms wide, soaking in the sound, letting it reshape him, mold him into something that only knew happiness and love. All his pain and fear and self-doubt was pushed away, never to bother him again.

He lowered his chin, and there, fading into clarity through the blinding whiteness was his mate, his love, his Leonardo, reaching for him, wrapping him in the safety of his arms. His hand came up to rest against Leo’s cheek, shimmering light shone from the lines on their skin and they pressed their faces together, breathing each other’s breath, letting their warm tears mix and soak together on their skin.

He was complete, whole, forever connected to a force that had been missing from him for his entire life. And when Leonardo captured his lips, sealing their bond with a kiss that sparked through him from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, he finally knew what euphoria truly was.

~*~

Later, Donatello told them that the feast that followed was so joyful and raucous that most of the village was roused from their beds to gather at the gates, watching the celebrations in their sleep clothes, wondering if the nobility had finally lost their minds.

Fireworks lit the sky almost as brightly as the midday sun, shining with the stars against the deeply black backdrop, flashing colors across the gathered faces drunk on wine and the rolling waving force of their bonding.

There was laughter and dancing and heated conversation that led to other heated things as the lanterns burned low that not a single noble in attendance would ever admit to participating in. Raphael laughed as he described the servants' flushed faces as they rushed to place privacy screens into the corners of the room in an attempt to maintain some semblance of order.

The council had retired early, but not before one of them became so intoxicated that when he stood to relieve himself he tumbled right off the dais into a full bowl of punch, leaving the other clan leaders to almost fall out of their chairs with laughter as he spluttered on the floor.

But thankfully, and much to Michelangelo’s relief, both he and Leonardo were not present in the room to witness the celebration descend into debauchery.

Once the ceremony was complete it immediately became clear that theirs was no ordinary bonding. The force of their joining crashed over the estate like a tidal wave, driving Raph and Don to quickly usher them from the hall into the sanctuary of their shared row house before they lost control of themselves completely.

Leo and Mikey remembered none of it, not even a single second. For them there was only each other’s eyes, and the intense pleasure of their bodies pressed together for hours immeasurable, until they fell into a completely exhausted sleep just as the sun was cresting the horizon.

It was a bonding that would be spoken of for centuries. But Mikey didn’t need to remember it, not when he lived it over and over again every day that he awoke in Leo’s arms.

He had been lost when he came to the Hamato Clan Estate, drifting through each day without purpose or passion. But now he was one half of a perfect whole that would never be separated ever again.

With the clan he had found his family, and with Leonardo he finally knew what it was to be needed and wanted and accepted, and most importantly of all, what it meant to be loved.

~*~ Fin ~*~

~*~*~*~

This beautiful art was a created by [Anomalae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomalae/profile)! Thank you for this lovely gift! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it... it’s finished.
> 
> When the idea for this story came to me I had never written a chapter fic before, but I was ready for the challenge and my brain wasn’t going to let me ignore this anyway, no matter what I did. So, in a way this story wrote itself. I mean, I love it so much and yet I somehow have no idea where it came from. If that makes any sense.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much to all my readers! Your enthusiasm for this story kept me going all the way through to the end and I couldn’t have done it without every single one of you! You are amazing and I love you! <3<3<3


End file.
